Lexy's story
by Steelwall5
Summary: Lexy has been brought into the Wattersons family after being lost for nearly 12 years. She will now start to bond and experience new things with her family. Most of all, her mother will do everything she can to give her the life Lexy never had in an attempt to earn her love and forgiveness for losing her all those years ago. This is the story of Lexy Watterson.
1. The new sibling

**Note:**

Hello everyone! This story was requested by Lexboss. I was more then happy to do this. I haven't read any stories so far that really focused on introducing Lexy into the family using her bio from lexboss's profile (Could be wrong though). If I am the first then I really hope I can do it right.

 **Enjoy**

The afternoon sun was high up in the sky, spreading light and heat across the abnormal town of Elmore. Feeling the effects of the heat was a 12 year old Gumball Watterson and his adopted brother Darwin. They sat outside on the front porch, sweat dripping down their heads and Gumballs sweater was stained with sweat marks under his armpits.

His elbows rested on his legs and his hands supported his head. "Stupid heat wave." He moaned.

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure Mrs. mom will be back any minute now with the ice cream." Darwin reassured.

"It's pointless if it melts on the way."

The car then pulled up and parked in front of the house. Nicole was in the drivers seat. She looked nervous, however it was mixed with a look of exhaustion from the heat making it hard to tell. What was easily recognizable was the passenger seat which was occupied by a pink feline girl about Gumballs age and with an uncanny resemblance to Nicole.

This caught Gumballs attention, Darwin on the other hand was to drained of energy to really focus on anything other then the promise of ice cream. Nicole and the girl got out of the car and closed the doors. For a moment Gumball forgot about the heat and instead wondered why Nicole came home with this unfamiliar girl. He sat up straight and observed the two of them.

She wore a black shirt with a blue skirt and no shoes. She seemed shy and tried to avoid looking directly at them. Darwin suddenly noticed and his expression became confused. Their mother and the girl came up to them.

"Hi boys." Nicole greeted them. She was now clearly nervous. "I'd like to introduce you to Lexy."

"Hi!" Darwin greeted cheerfully.

Gumball on the other hand was uncertain how to respond or what to make of this. "Hey, I'm Gumball." He held out his hand.

Lexy looked at his hand for a second and slowly lifted hers to grab his. However, instead of shaking it she just held it and felt it, a small tear formed in her eye and a smile crept across her face. She looked up at Gumball who was perplexed by what was going on. She quickly retracted her hand and used it to hold her other arm.

Nicole understood the boys confusion and had every intention on explaining everything, but she would rather only have to do it once and in front of everyone.

"Wheres your father and Anais?" She asked.

Gumball simply stared at his hand, unaware of his mothers question.

"Their in the living room." Darwin said and pointed in the direction of the front door.

Nicole walked up to the door, opened it and signaled everyone to come in. Darwin followed her while Gumball came shook his head in order to back to reality. He stood up, stepped aside and used his hand to indicate that Lexy should go in before him. Lexy smiled at him an went inside with Gumball coming in after her.

Richard was the first to notice that there wasn't any ice cream. He wanted to question Nicole, but in his disappointment he turn his attention to his three children standing by the door. Confusion struck him and he quickly counted the amount of children he had on his fingers and then the amount of children in the room. Something didn't add up.

"Hello Richard. Hi Anais." Nicole greeted them just as nervous as before.

She saw that Anais was examining Lexy and Richard who was most likely burning out his brain trying to figure out what he actually already knew.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Lexy."

At the sound of that name everything became clear to Richard, all the memories came flooding back and his heart filled was joy.

Nicole took a deep breath and let it out again. "Lexy is-"

"MY DAUGHTER!" Richard shouted. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks and he leaped of the couch and took Lexy into a massive huge, but kept it at a level that wouldn't cause another 'outbreak'. Everyone gasped in shock and Lexy was completely caught of guard, but quickly returned the hug. She couldn't deny how much it warmed her heart to have her fluffy soft father hug her with some much love. She sob slightly and nuzzled into her father returning the love she seemed to naturally have for him.

Richard then let her go and knelt down to her level. "Sniff... I've missed you so much... Sniff... My little girl."

Neither one could really hold back their tears. Richard took her her into another gentler hug. "I love you."

"I love you too dad." Lexy said and wiped away her tears.

Richard them stood back to allow the others to speak with her. Darwin was the first to question her.

"So, your our sister?" He asked trying to break the ice.

"Uh, yeah."

Anais jumped down off of the couch and stood next to her. "How old are you?" She asked wondering why she looked so similar to Gumball.

"I'm twelve."

Anais turn to Nicole with a worried look. Anais knew an explanation was coming and looking at the situation and her mothers own worried expression, it wasn't going to be a pleasant one. Lexy focused her attention on Gumball who was still processing everything that just happened. She was the same age, yet he didn't remember her. Should he feel guilty? Or happy that he has a new sibling?

"Gumball." Nicole started. "Lexy is your." She took a moment to clear her throat. "She's your twin sister."

As if what he had already learned wasn't enough. He became slightly dazed and felt a headache forming. It was to much to handle at once and more was coming.

Nicole found it very hard to start her explanation and her guilt would grow with each word. "When you two were still just babies... We, we went to the mall." She tried desperately to hold back her tears and the pain she felt inside.

"Your father left a receipt in the car and... went to go get it. We needed it to return a T-shirt that was to small for him." She sniffed and used her thumb to wipe away the tears that formed in her eyes.

The kids looked at her with sympathy, knowing that this was hurting her. Richard brought her a glass of water and sat down on the couch.

"Thank you honey." She drank some of it and placed the glass on the table. "While he was away I was talking to you two. You couldn't understand a word I said, but it didn't matter. The look on your happy little faces was enough." She said with a more loving tone.

"I... I was distracted by someone... Sniff... And, and... I..." She couldn't hold her pain and her guilt back any longer. "I lost you." She let it out and cried, the kind of cry only a grieving mother could experience. "I'm... So... Sorry!" She managed to say between her sobs.

She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. The memory of the day she lost her daughter hit her with full force. The thought that she could have prevented it but was unable to made her feel like someone tore out a piece of her heart and made her watch the event, powerless to stop it. She wanted to go to her room so that her children wouldn't have to see her like this, unfortunately she hadn't the straight to do so.

Richard couldn't bare to see her like that. "Kids, maybe you should go to your room."

They left without a word. Richard took his wife into a warm embrace and she rested her head on his chest as she kept crying.

The four of them entered Gumball and Darwin's room and closed the door behind them. Lexy and Anais sat down on the bottom buck, Darwin sat down on the floor next to them and Gumball sat on the chair by the computer. Silence entered the room, with a faint sound of crying coming from downstairs.

About 15 minutes left without anyone saying a word, a knock on the door removed the silent atmosphere and brought everyone out of their deep thoughts. Darwin, being the closest, stood up and opened the door revealing their father.

"Hello dad. Is Mrs. mom going to be ok?" Darwin asked with concern for his mother.

"She'll be ok. She just needs some rest." Richard reassured them in a comforting voice. "Lexy, you can sleep here with Gumball and Darwin. At least until we make room for you in Anais's room."

Anais wasn't to happy with the thought of sharing her room, however no wasn't the bring it up.

"Alright dad." Lexy said.

Richard let out a smile and everyone returned it. He then left closing the door behind him.

Gumball stared out of the window, then down to the floor. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, I got into school so I'll be joining you there. And I guess I live here now." Lexy said. She wondered whether or not her siblings have excepted her into their family. It wasn't easy for her seeing as see only ever came into contact with Gumball before, but they were both to young to remember.

"Well let me be the first to formally introduce myself. I'm Darwin the cute one, that's Anais the smart one and over there is Gumball the one that always gets us into unnecessary trouble, but at the same time keeps our lives interesting." Darwin introduced everyone.

Lexy laughed. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Gumball looked at her and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Maybe now I can actually have an ordinary conversation with someone for once." Anais said, hopeful that Lexy also inherited some sort of intellect.

They all shared a laugh. With that Lexy saw that she was not only excepted, but happily excepted. She never felt like this before. It was somewhat overwhelming, but she didn't seem to mind. She was about to start a whole new life and she couldn't imagine a better group of people to start it with. However, a question mark remained on the status between her and her mother. Nicole was obviously broken and blamed herself for what happened and Lexy was unsure about the way she felt towards her mother.

 **Note:**

I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer but thought that this was a good place to end it. If all goes well I should have the next chapter out before I leave to go on holiday for the festive season. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. I really want to make this a good story so any and all criticism is excepted.


	2. First day of school

A seven year old Lexy was sitting down on the cold hard floor in the corner of a dark room. To her right was an almost empty bottle of water and in front of her was a dirty bowl that used to have soup in it. She wrapped a piece of cloth around a fresh cut on her upper left arm. When she was done she stood up and walked over to a mattress that was laid out in the middle of the room. There was a small rip at the bottom end of it. She stuck her and inside and pulled out a thick book. She smiled at the sight of it as it was one of the few things that gave her comfort.

She then pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on so that she could clearly see what was written on the book. 'Sciences of the world' was the books name. It was the one useful thing she managed to find and hide before the basement was cleared out. Before she could start reading it, she heard the door being unlocked. She quickly turned off the flashlight and put it and the book back inside the mattress. The door flew open and fear struck Lexy's heart. She stepped back as a dark figure approached her with haste.

"No, please." She uttered softly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"GASP!"

She sat up from the top bunk in Gumball and Darwin's room and panted heavily. She gave herself a moment to calm down and the peaked over at the two boys to see if see woke them. They were both sound asleep. This wasn't her first nightmare and she knew it wouldn't be her last, but at least now she had a family whom she'd be able to depend on.

The morning arrived and the sleeping Watterson kids were rudely awakened by the dreaded alarm clock. It beeped indicating that it was time for them to get ready for school. Gumballs hand landed on it and silenced it. He yawned as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Monday already?" He moaned.

"Not a morning person?" Lexy asked from above.

This immediately grabbed Gumballs attention. "Huh? Oh, hey Lexy."

Gumball obviously wasn't used to someone else spending the night in their room, other then Anais on occasion. "Let me guess, you are."

"It's not that, I just... don't need to sleep that much."

Gumball knew for a fact that he didn't hear her correctly, a twelve year old not needing that much sleep. "I obviously heard you wrong. What did you say about sleep?"

Lexy climbed down from the top bunk and faced Gumball. "I don't need that much of it."

She then walked out of the room leaving Gumball perplexed yet again. Darwin woke up with a yawn and noticed the way Gumball was looking at the open door.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine." Gumball said still facing the door.

Darwin could tell that something was wrong but decided not to go into it this early in the morning.

The two boys went downstairs to get breakfast. Gumball took the Daisyflakes out of the cupboard, poured it into two bowls and left it on the table for the next person.

"So, I guess we'll be giving Lexy a tour of the school." Said Darwin as he added milk to his cereal and gave the carton to Gumball.

Gumball poured in the milk and laughed a little.

"Whats so funny?" Darwin asked.

"I have a twin sister dude. I still can't process that. And why does she only show up now, after twelve years?"

Darwin ate some of his cereal and thought about it, but before he could come up with an answer their mom walked into the kitchen, this caught their attention. Nicole turned on the kettle, took out a cup and put a teaspoon of coffee into it.

"Morning mom." Gumball greeted.

Nicole quickly turned to face them, she didn't even realize they were there. "Morning boys. How did you sleep?" She asked calmly.

"We slept fine. What about you?" Gumball asked with a worried tone.

"Good." She lied. She had enough on her plate and the last thing she wanted was her boys worrying about her. In fact she was relieved that they weren't mad at her for never telling them about Lexy.

Anais then entered the dining room and sat down on her highchair. "Morning guys!"

"Morning Anais." Gumball and Darwin greeted.

"Six people and one bathroom." She stated and got some cereal for herself.

Gumball and Darwin both went wide eyed, with food still in their mouths, at Anais's statement.

After a long morning the four kids stood at the bus stop with only a few seconds to spare as the bus approached them.

Gumball felt awkward standing next to his twin, he wanted to say something but nothing came to mind.

"Are you exited?" Darwin asked to break the silence.

"A little nervous actually." She said with her facial expression confirming it.

"That's alright. You can hang with us until you get your own friends." Darwin offered, making Lexy feel more at ease.

The bus stopped in front of them and it's doors opened. The first person Lexy saw was the orange puppet. He looked at them and quickly focused on her.

"What's up dudes? Who's she?" Rocky asked.

"This... is Lexy. Our... sister." Gumball said still getting used to calling her that.

"Oh, that's cool." Rocky said, treating it as if it were nothing significant.

They moved through the bus as everyone looked at Lexy and mumbled things to each other. She was shy around strangers and all the eyes focusing on her made her feel extremely uncomfortable. She kept her gaze down all the way to the back of the bus. Gumball and Lexy sat in the middle while Anais and Darwin sat by the windows. Some people turned around and looked at them every now and then to get a good look at the new girl.

Gumball noticed that Lexy wasn't very fond of everyone staring at her. So he hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. She immediately faced him with some hope that he would give her a few comforting words. Gumball opened his mouth ready to say something. He took a moment to think.

"Everything will be fine." He finally said.

Lexy could tell that Gumball was still trying to get his head around having a twin sister come out of the blue. However, the fact that he was trying did give her hope and she responded with a smile.

Eventually the bus came to a halt and the students got off in order to go inside the school. Anais left the three of them and they casually walked inside.

"Mom said I had to go to the principles office to get my class schedule." Lexy said as they walked along.

"Speaking of which, where are your books and stuff?" Gumball asked.

"She said she'd bring it by later today. I don't know why we didn't just buy it already."

"You two don't seem to be on the best terms." Darwin noted.

"Yeah, you avoided her the whole morning." Gumball added.

Lexy kept silent. She didn't want to say anything on the matter as even she didn't fully understand it. All she knew was for now that she and her mother weren't seeing eye to eye.

"Hey, Gumball! Wait up man!" Shouted a familiar voice. One that Gumball knew was going to bring trouble.

They turned around and saw Tobias come jogging and stopped in front of them.

"What do you want Tobias?" Gumball asked irritated by his very presence.

Although Gumball and Tobias were friends, Gumball knew all to well how he was towards girls. Without realizing it Gumball had developed a defensive nature when it came to boys and his... sister.

"Just wanted to introduce myself to your new friend." Tobias said with a grin.

"She's not our friend. She's our sister. Can't you see the resemblance." Said Darwin pointing at them.

With a confused look Tobias observed the two standing next to each other. "Well well, who knew?"

He then took a step closer to Lexy and leaned on the lockers in an attempt to look cool. "If that's true then that would explain why Gumball is such a loser. All the good qualities he doesn't have went to you. So, what do you say we ditch these two and I'll show you around."

Lexy was disgusted by his approach and to add to that he insulted her brother as if it were nothing. She held her arms up just in front of him to indicate that she didn't want him to come any closer. Darwin was slightly angered by Tobias's actions, whereas Gumball was aggravated.

"No thank you." Lexy said politely.

Tobias smirked. "You might say that now, but in time you'll learn that no girl can re-"

The next moment was met by darkness and a painful sound only a fist can make.

* * *

"Mr. Watterson, what do you have to say for yourself?" Principle Brown asked furiously.

Gumball sat on the chair opposite the desk with a frown on his face. "He was being rude to my sister, I wasn't just going to stand there."

"Although Tobias was disrespectful towards your sister, it still doesn't give you the permission to hit him in the face!" He slammed his fist against his desk.

"Three ours detention and I expect you to apologize to him."

The fact that Gumball had to apologize to that jerk was an insult to him. "But I-"

"No excuses."

"Fine, but only if he apologizes to Lexy." Gumball demanded.

"Don't worry about that, just get to class."

Gumball stomped out of his office passing by Lexy who was waiting outside. Gumball grumbled something but Lexy couldn't make out what it was. Principle Brown came to the door.

"You can come inside now." He said politely.

She walked inside and took a seat on the chair that Gumball occupied moments ago. Principle Brown took a seat by his desk. He picked up some papers and looked through them.

"Alright then, everything is in order. This is your class schedule." He said as he handed her the paper. "This is your locker number and the code to open it. You should preferably change it as soon as possible."

Lexy took the paper with the numbers on it and examined them.

"Considering your already late you should head of to class now. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

Lexy nodded, stood up and made for the door, but before she could leave principle Brown said one last thing.

"Oh and Ms. Watterson. Thanks to your brothers habits, I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Lexy left the office and looked at her class schedule. "First period Biology with Ms. Simian. I'm late, but I'm sure she'll understand."

She didn't.

"I don't care if your new here and I'm not interested in your excuses. Your late to class and that means two hours detention, Ms.?"

"Watterson. Lexy Watterson."

Ms. Simian's eyes went wide and she took a minute to process the possibility of yet another Watterson kid entering her class. Never mind the fact that she just came out of the blue. Ms. Simian would now have to deal with three of them. Not even her 300,000 years of teaching could have prepared her for this.

"Take a seat." Ms Simian said still wondering in her thoughts.

Lexy did as she was told and sat at the back behind Penny. To her right was Tina and to her left was Sarah. The T-Rex was very intimidating so she made sure not to look in her direction. There was something else that caught her attention. Tobias was right next to Penny and he was more then happy to be this close to her.

"This is going to be a long day." Lexy sighed and waited for Ms. Simian to snap back to reality and teach.

Ms. Simian shook her head. "Where was I. Oh yes! The disease spreads by..."

Lexy couldn't take any notes, because she didn't have anything with her. Thankfully, these were things she already knew. Her past my have been a nightmare, but she always had a thirst for knowledge and used every opportunity she had to learn something new.

A piece of paper hit her head and landed on the desk. She looked up but didn't see anyone looking at her. She opened it and read it.

 _What do you say me and you have lunch together._

 _Tobias_

She was annoyed by this, but then had a sneaky thought. She curled up the piece of paper and gently threw it onto Tina's table. Tina saw it and with a bit of difficulty used her claws to open it. Tobias then looked at Lexy who was smiling back at him. At first he liked it and responded with a grin, but then he noticed the absence of his letter. Lexy used her thumb to point in it's direction. When Tobias saw who got it his grin faded, his pupils shrunk and he became frozen in place.

Tina finished reading the letter and wasn't all to happy about it. She looked at Tobias and growled causing him to snap out of it and quickly look away. Lexy covered her mouth so that her laughter would not be audible.

Lunch time had finally arrived allowing Lexy to spend some time with her brothers again. She also received her necessary books and stationery. Gumball and Darwin were at there table busy discussing about a girlish scream they heard after first period, which was followed by a load roar.

"Someone obviously upset Tina." Gumball said.

"But who could it be? Since your usually the one who does that." Darwin pointed out.

"Well the way I see it, the more time she spends bullying other people, the less time she spends bullying me."

"Hey guys. Mind if I join?" Lexy asked holding a tray of food.

"Not at all." Said Darwin. "We were just talking about the scream that came after first period."

"Oh, that." Lexy said trying to hold in her laugh.

"So, how has the first day of school been?" Asked Gumball.

"You were there when I got detention."

"Don't worry, we get detention all the time. It's no big deal really."

Lexy was starting to see why the principle and Ms. Simian weren't very fond of the Watterson name.

"Besides." Gumball continued. "I'll be there with you, considering I got _three_ hours detention."

On one hand Lexy was happy that she wouldn't have to spend detention alone, on the other she was upset that her brother got into trouble for defending her. Then again, he didn't seem to mind. Despite the fact that Gumball was still trying to come to terms with having a long lost sister, he seemed to be adjusting to it faster then she expected. Maybe it was a twin thing.

"Have you met anyone else yet?" Darwin asked.

Lexy swallowed the food she was eating. "Other then the rainbow colored jerk, no."

"Then let me talk you through some people." Gumball offered. "Over there by the girls table is Penny, the girl of my dreams." Gumballs eyes were shaped into hearts at the mention of her name.

"She's the orange fairy and it's more of an unhealthy obsession if you ask me." Said Darwin looking a bit annoyed at Gumballs love struck expression.

Gumball shook his head. "Then there's Jamie and Tina, the school bullies." Gumball pointed at the two standing by the door.

"I figured as much." Said Lexy. "I assume next you'll be pointing out Darwin's crush."

Gumball couldn't help but laugh. "Darwin doesn't have a crush, however his kissed a number of girls, me in a wedding dress and even a toilet seat." Gumball whispered the last part thinking back on the time he tried to ruin Alan's life.

Lexy's mouth was wide open and she looked at Darwin with complete confusion. A hundred questions raced through her mind, but the one that stood out was whether or not she wanted the answers to the rest. Darwin punched Gumball in the shoulder as he blushed from embarrassment.

"Dude!" Darwin yelled.

Gumball simply laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but don't you find it funny how your one of the sweetest guys in the school yet you've kissed the most girls. And it's not like you've ever dated anyone."

"Should I be proud, worried or disgusted?" Lexy asked still looking confused.

"A bit of each." Gumball shrugged.

When they finished their lunch Gumball and Darwin took Lexy to the school Library. When she got inside her eyes widened and sparkled at the sight of all the books. For her this was paradise, she loved learning new things and now she hit the mother load of knowledge.

"I think I'm going to like it here." She said to herself.

Gumball tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "You ok?"

She turned to face him. "Yeah, I'm great."

Lexy wondered around the library looking at all the books and memorized the locations of the ones that appeared interesting. Her brothers followed her as she went along, wondering how anyone could be so amazed by books.

"Great, another Anais." Gumball commented.

"Who knows, maybe she's smarter then Anais." Said Darwin.

"No ones smarter then Anais."

"Yet she still doesn't understand the science of stupid."

"Tell you what, lets make a bet. We put them through a few tests and see who's smarter."

"Alright, what are we betting?" Darwin asked with a sneaky smile.

"Loser spends the night in the cemetery."

"What?." Darwin asked a bit concerned.

"What, don't tell me your scared."

"Does it have to be the cemetery?"

"The only other place with ghosts is Carrie's house and I wouldn't consider that to be very scary."

"What about the forest of doom?" Darwin suggested.

"Lexy's one of the few people who haven't seen me naked yet and I'd like to keep it that way." Gumball said worried he might end up eating his own clothes this time.

"I know! If you lose, you have to spend the whole next day doing whatever Lexy wants and if I lose I do the same, but with Anais." Darwin suggested.

"Your willing to spend a whole day with Anais?"

"I'm that confident."

"Your on." The two of them shook hands. Now all that was left was figuring out a way to test their sisters knowledge without them finding out.

 **Note:**

Well considering this is the last chapter I'm writing this year I tried to make it a bit longer. It will continue in January. Hope you guys enjoyed it and again all feedback is welcome. So until next time, enjoy the festive season everyone.

 **Lexy belongs to Lexboss.**


	3. Slowly growing closer

"After you." Gumball said to Lexy as they stood outside of Miss Simian's class.

"This is going to suck." Lexy said and entered the empty class room.

"Didn't you take out a couple of books to keep you busy?"

"That's not enough." She said slightly frustrated at the boredom their detention will bring.

"How's that not enough?" Gumball asked, not understanding how anyone could finish two books in less then two hours.

"The one is a famous romantic story of two lovers in Verona."

"That replaces english with gibberish." Gumball added.

"As I was saying." Lexy said a bit annoyed. "Something I never got to read, but will finish in no time and the other one is simple biology."

"Seniors use that book." Gumball stated, pointing at the massive book Lexy placed on her desk.

"Well, when readings all you've been doing for fun for several years, you tend to find ways to speed up the process."

Miss Simian then walked in holding her coffee mug in her right hand and a file in the other hand. She looked at the two Watterson kids, shook her head and let out a deep sigh. As much as she loved torturing Nicole's children, she couldn't she how anyone could survive a triple douse of Watterson stupidity. She was of course still unaware of Lexy's intellect, whether or not Lexy being smart was to her benefit is something only time can tell.

"Both of you, take your seats and keep quit until the end of detention." She said sternly.

Gumball and Lexy did as they were told and took their seats in the second row from the front next to each other. Miss Simian stared at them for a few more seconds and went to go sit down at her own desk.

Lexy opened the story book and started reading. Gumball on the other hand took out a piece paper from his backpack along with a pencil and eraser. He tapped the pencil against his chin and started thinking of idea's on how to test Lexy and Anais.

Three hours later and Gumball walked out of the class with a blank piece of paper with his head hanging. Although secretly testing the two was a good idea, Gumball failed to take into account that he needed to be able to outsmart them for the plan to work. The fact that it took him three hours to figure that out, proved that wasn't possible. He got to his locker where his twin sister was waiting for him.

"What are you still doing here?" Gumball asked confused.

"I wasn't going to leave without my brother, besides I can't sit alone with... mom in the car." She said with her tone going from cheery to something that implied resentment.

Gumball looked at his blank piece of paper. The whole point was to make either him or Darwin spend a day with one of their sisters. Something that would be seen as unpleasant and a chore. However, Gumball was starting to think that maybe he should spend a day with her simply out of the goodness of his heart. After all he didn't really know anything about her, other then her love of books.

"L-Lexy... would you. Do you maybe want to..." Gumball was struggle to find the right words and she was staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"If we don't get detention tomorrow, would you like to go for an ice cream or something?" Gumball asked a bit nervously.

Lexy beamed at him. "I'd love to!" She screamed in excitement and hugged Gumball.

" _What did I just do?"_ Gumball thought regretting his offer.

Nicole was waiting for them inside the car with her hands on the steering wheel and her gaze on the schools entrance. She watched as her kids walked towards the car. She especially focused on Lexy, who refused to look back. Gumball sat in front next to his mother and Lexy took the back seat.

"So how was your day kids?" She asked trying to keep her composure.

"Other then showing Lexy around it was the same as any other day. Not as eventful though." Gumball replied.

"It was fine." Lexy said plainly, trying not to be rude by ignoring her mom.

Nicole took note of this. She needed to find a way to break through to her daughter, but she had no idea how. All she could do was try to start a polite conversation and hope for the best. So far that had proved to be ineffective. This caused an awkwardly silent ride home.

Later that night Gumball and Darwin were on the computer in their room, looking at what people are posting on Elmoreplus. Lexy moved into Anais's room and they were busy organizing it.

"Thought of anything we could do to see who's the smarter sister?" Darwin asked.

"I've decided to skip that part." Gumball said clicking on the mouse.

"I don't get it."

"I asked Lexy if she wanted to spend some time together after school tomorrow."

"Why'd you do that?" Darwin was confused and a little worried.

"I don't know, dude. Something just came over me."

Darwin couldn't help but feel that between their new sister and Penny, Gumball might end up having no time left to spend with him.

"Something wrong?" Gumball asked taking note of Darwin's worried look.

"No, no. Everything's fine." Darwin said nervously.

Gumball opened his mouth to say something, but before he could a loud yell came from down the hall.

"Just Stop!"

Gumball and Darwin ran outside of the room and saw Lexy and Nicole outside Anais's room.

"But, Lexy I-" Nicole tried.

"No! Just leave me alone." Lexy said with tears running down her cheeks. She saw Gumball and Darwin looking at her, so she quickly made for the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Nicole let out a sigh. "All I want is to make up for lost time and be the mother I could never be to you." She whispered to herself and started crying. Anais walked out of her room to her mom with a sad and worried look on her face. She hugged her mom by her legs.

"It's ok mom, she just needs sometime."

Richard came from downstairs with the same look Anais has and hugged his wife. Nicole hugged back, buried her face in his fluffy chest and continued to cry.

"Gumball." Darwin started with a sad tone. "Is it going to be like this everyday?"

"No Darwin. I don't know how yet, but I'm going to fix this." Gumball said with a determined tone.

"But your just a kid."

"So, kids can do great things if they put their minds to it."

"No offense Gumball, but your a bit of an idiot and usually when we put our minds to it we tend to do a lot more damage then anything else."

Gumball took that into consideration, but his been acting different ever since Lexy arrived. He felt he could do it, doesn't matter what damage he might cause as long as his family is at peace with each other.

He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He took a quick glance at Darwin, who nodded to show that he must proceed. No answer came, so he knocked again.

"Hey, Lexy. It's me Gumball." He stared down. "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

On the other side of the door Lexy was sitting in the corner next to the door. She used her arms to wipe away some of her tears. She debated whether or not to respond to Gumball. She still wasn't close to him, but then again their twins. If there was anyone she could confine in it would be him.

She stood up and walked over to the toilet, she took a piece of toilet paper next to it and blew her nose. She then made for the door, unlocked it and opened it. In front of her was Gumball spreading a small smile across his face.

"Hey, looks like you could use a hug." Gumball offered spreading his arms.

She didn't hesitate for a second and hugged Gumball almost knocking him back as she did. Gumball rubbed her back.

"It's ok Lexy, I'm here."

She still sniffed a few times as she tried to calm down. She felt safe with her brother. Lexy looked over at her mother still crying in Richard's chest.

"Gumball?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep in your room again tonight?"

"Anytime Lexy. Anytime."

They let each other go and walked back to his room. Darwin stood by his bowl when they entered.

"Hey, Lexy." He said softly. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind me sleeping here tonight."

"Not at all." He said with a cheerier tone. He decided that Lexy was his sister as well and that means he could establish his own bond with her. "We're your brothers and you can always count on us."

"Just know that with us you'll almost always be in trouble and things get worse before they get better." Gumball said trying to lighten the mood.

"Come on, you guys can't be that bad." Lexy said with a lighter mood.

"To put it into perspective, the town council has a special expense listed as 'The Watterson's'." Darwin stated thinking of all the thousands of Dollars of damage they've done, but by some miracle never paid for. Not even when the whole town came after them.

"Seems like anythings possible with you two." Lexy said no longer surprised at their 'achievements'.

"Glad you figured that out sooner rather then later." Gumball said. "Well, should probably get to bed. Who knows what tomorrow holds."

Darwin went to go turn off the computer and Lexy climbed up to the top bunk.

"Oh, and Lexy." Gumball said.

"Yeah?"

"If you want to talk, were here for you."

Those last words left a warmth in her heart and who knows, tonight she might actually have a good dream.

 **Note:**

I'm back for the new year. Hope you all enjoyed the festive season. Anyway here's the third chapter and the forth one should come sometime next week. All reviews are accepted. I have many ideas for this story and I want to make it a good one. I am working on my grammar and spelling, so if you see some mistakes just know that I am trying to better it.

 **Lexy belongs to Lexboss**


	4. unnecessary problems

The peace and quit of the early morning was yet again met with the buzzing sound of the alarm clock. Gumball was moving around in his bed, irritated by the unwanted sound. He opened his eyes and saw Lexy standing in front of him. She turned off the annoying alarm clock and greeted Gumball with a smile.

"Morning sleepy head. Ready for a new day?" She asked spreading her arms wide open.

As much as Gumball would have wanted to show his disgust for having to get up early, he decided not to for her sake. He did after all say he would go get an ice cream with her after school.

He yawned and stretched his arms as he sat up. "I don't understand how you do it."

"Getting up early or looking forward to a new day with my brothers?" She asked with glee.

Before Gumball could answer the question, Darwin yawned in his fishbowl and looked at the two of them with sleepy eyes.

"Morning already?" He asked disappointed with having to get out of dream land.

"Yup. Now come on you two."

She walked out of the room with a small skip in her step and a smile that could bring joy to the even Mr. Robinson.

"She seems excited." Darwin said as he got out of his tank.

"That's what worries me."

Gumball came downstairs and walked into the kitchen where he saw his mom. She looked exhausted and her eyes were reddened.

"Mom, are you ok?" He asked concerned for his mother.

His mom tried to smile, but it was a losing battle. "I'm just a bit tiered that's all."

"Mom, what happened last night?"

Nicole didn't really know how to answer that and couldn't make eye contact with her son.

"It's nothing to worry about sweetie. I better get ready for work now."

She quickly left the kitchen leaving Gumball unsatisfied with her answer. However, he didn't want to push it and cause his mom to cry again.

* * *

The three of them were walking down the school hallway on their way to their first class. They came across Banana Joe and Tobias talking to each other. Lexy rolled her eyes at the sight of him, hopping that he had learned his lesson.

"Hey what's up guys." Banana Joe greeted them. "You must be Lexy, Tobias told me about you."

"Oh did he now." She looked at Tobias with suspicion. Tobias responded with a sly grin.

"So, you guys want to go skating after school?" Banana Joe asked. "I've been meaning to make a new epic video." He said with an advertising tone and facial expression.

"Maybe another day dude. I promised to spend the day with Lexy."

"What about you Darwin?"

"Sure. I got nothing better to do." Darwin shrugged.

"Great! See you then." Banana Joe then waved goodbye and walked off in the other directions. Tobias on the other hand stayed behind.

"So, Lexy." He started, brushing back his cloud like hair with his right hand. "Sure you don't want to tag along and see how a professional does it?"

"If your skating skills are anything like your 'skills' for picking up girls, then I don't think anyone should have to suffer through that." She said as she started to get annoyed with him.

"If you think I'm so bad at it, then maybe we should have a competition." Tobias suggested, raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Anytime, any day." Lexy said with a competitive tone.

"Are you sure about this Lexy?" Gumball asked worryingly.

"Yeah, his actually not that bad." Darwin added.

"Of course I am."

"Then how about a bet." Tobias rubbed his hands together.

"Alright. If I win, you have to wear a dress to school and apologize to every girl you tried something on."

"Fine. But _when_ I win, you have to go on a date with me and kiss me at the end of it." He looked at her with a sense of pride.

"Hold up." Gumball turned to Lexy. "Look, I want to see Tobias get what he deserves as much as the girls do, but is it worth the risk of having to go on a date and." Gumball gagged at the thought of what he was going to say next. "Kiss him?"

"Basically, your putting your very dignity at risk." Darwin said, also a bit worried now.

"I don't see either of you trying to stop what he does." She said sternly.

"He'll still get a slap in the face as a means of rejection." Gumball stated.

"That's not good enough and you know it." she took a step closer to Tobias. "We have a deal."

"Great! This friday after school at the skate park."

"That should be more then enough time for you to pick out a dress."

"I think you should be more concerned with what your going to wear for our date."

Tobias then walked off in the same direction as Joe did a moment ago. Gumball and Darwin looked at Tobias, then to Lexy.

"You must be really good if have that much confidence." Gumball said as he placed his right hand under his chin and rested his elbow on his other arm.

"Actually, I've never skated before in my life." Lexy held up her arms and smiled in an 'oops' short of manner.

"What!?" Gumball and Darwin asked at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'm a fast learner."

Gumball face palmed and Darwin let out a deep sigh. Lexy on the other hand didn't seem concerned at all.

* * *

After gym Gumball and Darwin were standing in the locker room with towels wrapped around their waists.

"Ok Darwin, we have to come up with a plan to get Lexy out of this mess."

"But what can we do? We only have three days to teach her."

Gumballs eyes looked to the ceiling as he thought of something. He snapped his figures and grew a smile when an idea popped up.

"Got it! When you go with Tobias and Banana Joe after school, observe his technique and we'll use that information to find a way to sabotage him."

"You mean were gonna cheat." Darwin said, already certain that would end up blowing up in their faces.

Darwin crossed his arms and looked sternly at Gumball. "First of all, we're better then that."

"No we're not."

"Ok maybe your right, but cheating is still wrong and what would Lexy say if she found out."

Gumball sighed and lowered his head and arms in defeat. "Fine. Then what do you suggest."

"I don't know. Train her as much as we can and hope for the best." Darwin shrugged.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

Later that day at Molly's tree house, Gumball and Lexy stood by the side walk in their protective gear and a skateboard in their hands.

"Tell me again why were doing this by a tree house full of girls staring at us." Lexy asked and glanced at the tree house's window, where all the girls quickly moved away in a failed attempt to avoid looking nosy.

"We always use to come here. That was until Molly got sucked into the void and everyone forgot about her."

by now Lexy was used to Gumball saying something like that and decided not to question it. "Right... So what your telling me is that your just trying to impress that girl you like."

Gumball was to busy stretching his non-existing muscles to hear what she asked.

"Uh, Gumball."

"What?" He asked hearing her again.

"Can we just start already, you still owe me an ice cream after this."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get to that. First lets begin with a simple skating from point A to B." He said using his hands to indicate the two points, which was from the one point of the house they were standing at to the other.

"Sure. Sounds easy enough." Lexy said with full confidence.

She placed her left foot on the board and used her other foot to push herself forward. After a few pushes she placed her right foot on as well and let the laws of physics do the rest. However, she moved past point B and slowly started to increase in speed as she moved further and further away.

"Uh, Gumball?" She started to get worried and didn't know how to stop. Gumball was paying attention to his beloved girlfriend standing in the tree house and had no idea what was happening.

"Gumball!"

That knocked him out of his day dream. "What? Lexy!?"

He quickly got onto his skateboard and went in pursuit of her. "Lexy! I'm coming!"

"How do you stop this thing!?" She yelled as she went from worried to fearing for her life.

Gumball pushed himself forward even though he was already going down hill. He caught up to her and was now directly behind her.

"Alright you have three options. Option one; jump. Option two; we're not going to fast so you should still be able to stop it, although it's a bit risky."

"And option three!?"

"Wait till we get to the bottom and-"

Before Gumball could finish, Lexy crashed into a lamppost at the bottom of the hill and Gumball then crashing into her. They fell down on the side walk, with Lexy laying with her back on Gumball. She rolled off of him and painfully stood up.

"Ouch!" She yelled as she straightened herself. "It hurts everywhere." Her left eye was swollen and had a dark purple color.

Gumball got up as well, but with minor pain, thanks to Lexy being what he crashed into.

"I should have jumped." Lexy said to herself.

Gumball dusted himself off. "Now for lesson two. Stopping." He said as if none of that just happened.

Lexy got angry and clenched her fists and teeth together.

"What?" Gumball asked confused at her sudden mood change.

* * *

On a bench by the sidewalk Gumball and Lexy sat with their ice cream cones placed on their left eyes, dripping down their faces.

"We can always boil your lips afterwards." Gumball suggested, referring to Lexy's inevitable defeat.

"Come on. We still have two days."

"Unless you can learn how to skate as fast as you can read. I don't see us having enough time."

Lexy took that to mind and came up with an idea. "That's it." She whispered to herself.

 **Lexy belongs to Lexboss.**


	5. Letting out some of the pain

Gumball and Lexy were walking on the sidewalk on their way back home. There was a slight breeze in the air with the sound of birds chirping coming from the trees.

"Despite the black eye, I had a great day. Thank you Gumball." Lexy thanked him.

"Aww it was nothing." He said waving it off.

They both laughed as they kept walking. However, when they reached the house Lexy's mood started to change. She lost her smile and stiffened up as if she was about to receive really bad news. Gumball took note of this.

He placed a hand on her left shoulder. "Lexy... I know this is hard for you, but at some point your going to need to talk about it."

"I can't just forget about it and make peace Gumball." She said trying to keep herself calm.

"I'm not asking you to do that." He sighed. "I'm. I'm asking you to tell me what happened. Where have you been all these years? And why only show up now?"

Lexy felt the tears forming around her eyes. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes tight. Memories of her horrible past came flying back and she just couldn't take it. She felt pain before, but it was now stronger then ever and whether she wanted to let it out or not, it was coming anyway.

She started crying and placed her hands on her eyes. Gumball embraced her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"How... how do you let your... your own child get taken from... from you... when your standing right there?" The intensity of her crying increased, attracting some attention from the Robinson's.

"Twelve... twelve years I spent as someones prisoner. I grew up thinking my family had abandoned me."

When she said that Gumball felt his heart brake. He didn't think it was that bad. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she must have gone through. A tear ran down his cheek as part of her pain became his.

"I'm so sorry Lexy. I promise I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again."

Lexy's crying became less intense, but the tears were still flowing from her eyes.

Thank... you Gumball." She hugged him tighter and they just stood there for a minute.

Afterwords they let go of each other.

"Thanks again. I needed that." She said softly and wiped away some of her tears.

"Hey, what are brothers for."

They walked back inside with a smile on both of their faces. Mr. Robinson stood by the fence having just witnessed what had happened. His usual frown was on his face.

"Meme." Said Margret from behind.

"Yes Margret they do look like twins."

"Meme?"

"No, I don't know what they were crying about, but it's probably something stupid as usual."

"Meme." She said with an evil smile.

"One more reason I'm glad we don't have a camera." Mr. Robinson said rolling his eyes, annoyed by his wife's love for other peoples pain.

When they got inside their room they saw Darwin busy taking off his skating gear. He placed his helmet on the computer table.

"Hey guys. What... In the world happened to you two?" Darwin asked referring to their black eyes.

"Long story." Gumball said and scratched the back of his head. "Learn anything about Tobias?"

"Nothing we didn't already know."

"This is bad, that's still much better then what we managed to accomplish today." He said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"We can focus on that tomorrow. Right now we have homework to do." Lexy said and walked over to the closet to get get her backpack leaning against it.

"Lexy? Why are your eyes red?" Darwin asked a bit worried.

"Oh, well, I-" She stuttered.

Darwin stood there confused and Gumball was looking from the one to the other trying to find a way out of this. He saw a math book on the floor and picked it up.

"Hey Darwin, think fast!" He yelled and through the book at his brother.

Before Darwin could even process what Gumball said the book made contact with his face knocking him down.

"What did you just do!?" Lexy asked shocked at what just happened.

"I don't know I panicked."

Gumball walked over to his brother. "Darwin?" He asked worried. "Buddy? are you okay?

Darwin moaned and slowly got up. He rubbed his head and opened the one eye that didn't turn a dark purple.

"Ahh! My head." He said in pain. "Why did you do that?" He asked angrily.

"Does it really matter why?" He said nervously. "What's important is that today we made a memory and hence forth this day will be known as 'Black eye day'." He said spreading his arms out with a nervous smile.

"You don't even know what date it is." Darwin said annoyed.

"Are we going to do our homework or not?"

Darwin gave an irritated sigh. "Fine."

* * *

Lexy was busy eating some Lasagna in Gumball and Darwin's room. She sat on Gumballs bed, staring at her food as she chewed some of it. She decided not to eat with the rest of the family. After she swallowed a knock came on the open door. She turned her head to see who it was and saw her mom standing there trying her best to form a smile.

Lexy placed the plate on the bed and looked down to the floor. "Yes?"

"Mind if I come in?"

"Your technically already inside." Lexy noted.

"Okay, my I come closer?"

"Sure." She said, but only because it was the polite thing to do.

"I heard you and Gumball had a little accident today." She tried to start a conversation. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Lexy said hopping that would be the end of it.

Nicole cleared her throat and folded her hands together. "Alright then. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay."

Nicole left the room feeling worse then when she came in, but she had to start trying and she was happy that Gumball convinced her to do this. She had to stay strong, her family depended on it. The fact that her son was trying to help her gave her the extra bit of straight she needed to face the next day.

Lexy stood up from the bed, leaving her half finished meal on it. She sat down on the chair by the computer and started typing on the keyboard. After a minute or two of searching the internet she found what she was looking for.

"Learn how to skate in these simple and easy steps." She read one of the options on the screen.

Gumball may be good at it, but there was just no way he could teach her in the short time they had. So she decided to learn the best way she knew how; reading and taking notes.

* * *

Darwin sat in the cafeteria eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was waiting for Gumball who was having a conversation with Penny by the entrance. His older sister then came by and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Darwin. Why are you sitting here all alone?" She asked taking out her own sandwich from a brown bag.

"Gumballs talking to Penny." He said annoyed that he was taking so long.

"Don't you have any other friends?"

Darwin looked down at the table and thought about it for a moment. Of course he hung out with other people from time to time, but Gumball was always there with him. There was Banana Joe, however one can only take so much of his constant joking around.

"What about a girlfriend?" She then asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Darwin said and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Then I think it's time you do something about that." She grabbed Darwin's fin and led him to the exit.

"But I didn't finish my sandwich yet."

"You'll have plenty of time to eat later."

They walked past Gumball and Penny.

"Where are you guys going." Gumball asked confused.

"Oh, we just thought we'd hangout a bit since your spending some time with Penny." Lexy said innocently.

Gumball didn't look so convinced and rubbed his chin while squinting his eyes.

"Hi Lexy, Gumball told me about. Glade to finally meet you." Penny greeted.

"Happy to meet you too Penny. Well, me and Darwin better get going." She said and left still holding Darwin's fin.

"Something isn't right." Gumball stated.

"Oh, come on Gumball. She just as much Darwin's sister as she is yours. So what if they spend some time together?"

"I don't mind that. It's what there going to do."

"You worry to much." She then grabbed Gumballs hand causing him to forget about them and follow without the slightest bit of hesitation.

Lexy and Darwin stood outside on the playground and watched as the other kids played and talked with each other.

"So, is there any girl that makes your heart skip a beat?" Lexy asked with a grin on her face.

"Not really." Darwin shrugged.

"Okay. Then out of all the girls you kissed, who did you like kissing the most?" Lexy's smile grew bigger at the sight of Darwin blushing at that question.

"I, uh. Well, th-the thing is. That I uh..." Darwin was lost for words. His eyes darted around while he scratched the back of his head.

Finally his eyes fell on a very specific girl. The thing is that the feeling from kissing all those girls combined simply didn't mach up with the kiss he got from this girl. Lexy saw that he was focusing on one particular place and turned her head to look in that direction.

"Isn't she a bit to old for you?"

"Huh?" Darwin snapped back. "Listen Lexy. I know your just trying to help, but I'm happy with how this are and I don't need a girlfriend to fill any kind of void." He explained.

"How about this? After I'm done with this whole thing with the sweaty rainbow boy, I'll help you get the cute rainbow girl."

"You'd do that?" Darwin asked with hopeful eyes and folded his fins together.

"Sure."

* * *

Gumball and Lexy went to the tree house again after school to continue Lexy's training. Lexy felt even more confident this time, now that she knew what to do or at least knew what the internet told her.

"Can't we just do this at our house?" Lexy asked making sure her helmet fit comfortably.

"What's wrong with this place?" Gumball asked.

"Alright fine. Just try not to get distracted again."

"Please Lexy, nothing gets past me." Gumball said with pride.

"Just tell me what today's lesson is." Lexy started to get annoyed.

"Okay, you know how to go and you know how to stop. Now lets try some stunts."

"Already?"

"Sure, things can't go worse then they did yesterday."

Gumball got onto his skateboard and balanced himself. "I'm going to teach you how to kick flip your skateboard."

While Gumball was explaining how to do this in the background, Penny was leaning against the wall next to the window watching them.

"So she's been here two days and none of us met her yet." Said Molly.

"Actually I met her during launch today." Said Penny.

"You have? Well maybe we should invite her in the tree house sometime." Suggested Molly.

The girls and Leslie agreed, all accept for Masami. "What? We can't just let some new girl come in here just like that. She is after all a Watterson."

"And what's wrong with the Watterson's?" Asked Penny defensively.

At this point Gumball performed the flip. The skateboard went to high and his feet missed it on landing. It hit him in the head and he fell on his butt. Lexy held her hands in front of her mouth in shock and ran to him.

Masami simply looked at Penny with an 'I told you so' facial expression.

"So what do you want us to do?" Penny asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"We can let her in, but first we're going to need to turn her into more of girl then she is now."

"You want to change her personality?" Asked Leslie thinking her plan is going a little far.

"Yeah, that's not cool." Add Carrie and flipped her hair.

"Oh come on guys." Masami looked at their disproving faces. "Fine."

Although that's what she said, she had no intention of letting Lexy becoming the popular girl that everyone liked. It was no mystery that guys turned heads when she walked by and that the girls thought it was cool that she challenged Tobias in an attempt to teach him a lesson. Masami was prepared to do whatever it took to stop Lexy from become favorite girl.

 **Note:**

I know this took a bit long, but I had a busy week last week so that's why. Again leave a review to let me know what you think and to point out any mistakes you see.

 **Lexy belongs to Lexboss**


	6. New complications

**Note:**

Hey everyone, this chapter is a bit short compered to the others. With a classes lasting the whole, tests every week and three stories to focus on ( Now wasn't that a great idea) I have just been having minimal time to write. Regardless I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll update as soon as I can.

 **Enjoy**

"Are you okay Gumball?" Lexy asked worryingly as Gumball got up from his fall.

"I'm fine, I've had way worse accidents then this." Gumball picked up his skate board and held it in his hands. "Now it's your turn."

"Your joking right?" Lexy was uncertain on whether or not she should even consider giving it a try.

"Of course I am and while you try that I'm gonna go look for our old ramp. I know we left it around here somewhere."

Gumball turned his head from left to right and then left again in search for the old ramp him, Darwin, Tobias and Banana Joe use to use. He walked off in the opposite direction to continue his search, leaving Lexy to try out this stunt on her own.

"Alright Lexy, you can do this." She got into position on her skateboard. "Just follow the steps from the internet. Apply knowledge and physics to movement."

She started doing a few calculations in her head as she examined her position on the board and came up with a possible solution. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Lexy then attempted the flip and manage to do it successfully up until the landing where she ended up losing her balance. She flailed her arms around trying to regain balance only to fall backwards onto her rear.

"Ow!" She wined. "Well, at least it wasn't as bad as yesterday."

"Hey Lexy." Greeted a feminine voice that she was familiar with.

Lexy stood up and turned around to see Penny, Leslie, Carmen, Carrie, Molly, Teri and Masami standing/floating in front of her. "Hi girls." She greeted back.

"You know, your not that bad for a beginner." Stated Penny.

"True, but I think it's going to take more then two days to get ready." Leslie added crossing his arms.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Lexy asked open to any ideas.

Masami saw an opportunity and flew over to Lexy. "You can always persuade him to lose."

Everyone was left confused as to what Masami meant by that. She saw that no one got what she was saying and sighed. "Tobias is always the one to go after a girl, but his never had a girl go after him."

"Uh..." Was all Lexy could let out as her confusion only grew.

This started to irritate Masami. "Look. All you have to do is act a bit _flirty_ around him and make him feel like he'll gain more by losing against you then he does by winning." She explained.

Lexy's expression turned into disgust at the thought of that. "Eww! so your plan to stop him from kissing me is to convince him he'll get something more?"

"Yes."

"I don't think your getting the point of this Masami." Said Carmen.

"Actually she has a point." Noted Teri, getting everyone's attention. "It's kind of like fighting fire with fire. Lets be honest, a guy like Tobias has a brain the size of a peanut. So you can promise him everything without promising him a thing." She smirked.

"I can't believe your plan is for me to _flirt_ with the biggest jerk in the school." Lexy said struggling to get her head around the whole idea. "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't even know how."

"Just trust us. Tobias will be so under your trance that he wouldn't even know how to get on a skateboard." Masami reassured. "And don't worry, your a smart girl so I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Hey Lexy! I found the ramp!" Gumball shouted from a few blocks away.

"By the way, it would be best if Gumball didn't know about this." Masami flouted back to the other girls and Leslie and they all went back to the tree house.

Lexy was lost for words and the mere thought of doing that made her feel uneasy. In logical terms it made sense, but it went against her personality. Surely there are other options available, but she didn't have enough time on her hands. If she trained enough and rendered Tobias useless with a skateboard there would be no doubt that she'd win. Tobias would have to own up to his bet, however there were risks that went along with this. Before she could think that far Gumball interrupted.

"It's kind of cracked and has a whole in it, but I'm sure it's safe to use." Gumball said holding the fragile object.

Lexy took a good look at it. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Nonsense, now come on I'll show you how." Gumball placed the ramp on the ground and took a moment to process something. He snapped his fingers in irritation as he remember that he left his skateboard behind in order to carry the ramp.

"Okay, I'll be right back. keep practicing that flip." Gumball jogged off in the direction he came from.

Lexy sighed as she watched her brother go into the distance. "This is causing a lot more problems than it's solving."

* * *

Darwin sat in front of the T.V. and watched a behind the scenes look at the new Alligators on a train movie. He didn't seem to take much interest in the it, but not because he didn't think it was any good. It had more to do with the fact that he was all alone. He heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Darwin? Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Anais asked walking up to him and taking a look at what he was watching.

"I don't really have anything else to do." Darwin shrugged.

"Don't you have any other friends?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Darwin asked irritably.

Anais sighed and sat down on the couch next to Darwin. "Gumball is just living his life. His got a girlfriend which his obviously going spend time with and now he has a twin sister that came out of nowhere. And because their twins they'll tend to be closer to each other then to us, but that doesn't mean they'll care about us any less."

"I guess you have a point." Darwin said knowing she was right. "But that still doesn't help me."

"It's never to late to make new friends or maybe even get a girlfriend of your own."

Darwin stared at the ceiling, rubbed his chin and took that into consideration. Lexy already said she'd help him with Rachel, but that will have to wait till after this whole thing with Tobias. Until then he could either wait it out or try and make a new close friend.

Richard walked into the room with a bright smile on his face. "Hey kids. Are you busy with anything?"

"Not really." Darwin answered coming out of his train of thought.

"What do you need dad?" Anais asked.

"Well your moms been having a really hard time lately and I wanted to do something to help brighten things up again." Richard explain.

"That's a great idea." Said Anais. "What did you have in mind?"

"That's sort of where you come in. I can't take a her out cause I have no money and things are hard enough with another mouth to feed."

"Why don't you just take Ms. mom out for a stroll in the park." Darwin suggested. "I think all she really needs is to take her mind off of what's going on."

Richard tapped his index finger on his chin and thought about it. "That's not a bad idea. It's peaceful, relaxing and best of all it doesn't cost a thing."

Anais started thinking about what her dad said about not wanting to spend money and having an extra mouth to feed. It then occurred to her that the families costs had now increased, yet the income remained the same and that just barley had enough to keep them going.

Darwin got off the couch ready to go to his room, but was stopped when Anais jumped out in front of him. "Darwin, mind if I use the computer for awhile?"

"Uh... sure. I was just heading to the room anyway, but I wasn't planing on using it." Darwin said in response.

"Your not going to finish watching the show?"

"It's basically finished anyway." Darwin said while grabbing the remote and turning off the T.V.

"Okay." Anais said and they walked up the stairs to the room.

She had to figure out a way to make more money for the family. Being a genius this shouldn't be to hard and there was no way she'd try to get her dad a job, less she wanted to bring an end to the universe.

 **Note:**

What will Anais do about the families money problems and will Lexy take drastic masseurs to beat Tobias? And then there's still Darwin's loneliness. Already got the next part planned out just need to put it in writing, in the mean time let me know what you think of this chapter.

 **Lexy belongs to Lexboss**


	7. Things get worse before getting better 1

Anais typed away at the old computer in search for a solution to their problems. It was harder then she had anticipated. Some means of making money required an investment which she did not have, while others required someone of legal age and she was only four.

Darwin looked over at his sister with a comic book in his hands. "Everything okay Anais?" He asked noticing her frustration.

She sighed in defeat. "Darwin? Have you realized that although there's more of us living here now we're still all reliant on moms income. Which isn't the best and considering her emotional state, I don't see her getting a raise anytime soon."

Darwin closed his comic book and got up from the bed. "So what are you saying?"

"We need a way to get money or our reality might crash again like it did the last time we we're broke." She explained.

"We can do a commercial again." He suggested

Anais jumped down from the chair by the computer. "I already checked for that. No luck." She shrugged.

"Lot's of kids sale lemonade."

"Darwin, I mean real money to support the family. Not just enough to buy a video game or something." Anais stressed.

"Well if you can't think of anything how can I?" Darwin lifted his hands in defeat.

Anais frowned and stared at the ground. "It was worth a try I guess."

"It's to bad Mrs. mom can't get a better job. I mean with all her physical skills she could be anything from a U.S marine to a race car driver." Darwin said enthusiastically.

A light bulb then went off in Anais's mind. She didn't have to make money herself, all she needed to do was get her mom a better job. One she'd not only be good at, but probably also like and that could pay the bills. The problem now was to convince her to give it a try and hope for the shake of the family that it works.

"Darwin, you may have just saved this family." She said slyly.

"Really? Wait, how did I do that?" He asked confused.

"Take a seat Darwin. This might take awhile to explain and plan out." She said and motioned at the bunk bed.

* * *

Gumball and Lexy arrived back home, both on their skate boards. They came to a halt in front of the house and picked up their boards.

"See, your starting to get the hang of it." Gumball complemented.

"So I can get from A to B and I can stop." She said disappointed. "At least one good thing came out of this."

"What's that?" Gumball asked eager to know.

"I got to spend some quality time with my brother, even if it was in the presence of the girls from school."

"You think Penny was impressed?"

"I'd preferably use the word entertained." Lexy said thinking of the crashes Gumball had.

"By the way, what where you talking about with the girls?"

"I... uh. Nothing important. Just you know... girl stuff." Lexy said nervously.

Gumball thought for a moment. "Okay." He shrugged and they walked inside.

* * *

 **The next morning at school**

Gumball, Lexy, Anais and Darwin walked into the schools front entrance talking about last nights show of 'Win or don't win.' It was one of the more peaceful nights the family has had ever since Lexy's arrival.

"Banana Joe's dad has got to have been the worst contestant the show has ever seen." Gumball stated. "I mean who can't even name the six oceans of the Earth?"

"First of all; the Earth has five oceans not six. Secondly, you can't even name all of them." Anais pointed out.

"Well I'm still in school and learning." Gumball said in defense.

Anais rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Me and Darwin anyway have to head over to the library. Come on Darwin."

"Okay see you later guys." Darwin said and waved at them as he walked of.

Then I guess it's just you and me." Gumball said to Lexy.

"Actually I have somewhere to be as well. So, I'll catch you later." She waved and walked away.

"So just me then." Gumball said to himself. "Now what do I do?"

"You can start by not talking to yourself." Carrie said from behind.

Gumball turned around to face her and Teri standing next to her. "Hey guys." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Gumball." Teri greeted. "Where's Lexy and Darwin?"

"Darwin and Anais went to the library and Lexy just went off. Hey, do you guys want to hangout?" Gumball asked hoping to no longer be alone.

Carrie and Teri looked at each other, then back at Gumball. "Uh, I guess it's fine." Teri shrugged.

"Cool! So, did you catch 'Win or don't win' last night?" Gumball asked in an attempt to start the conversation.

"You bet I did! Banana Joe's dad was awful." Carrie said as they walked down the hallway.

"I know right. You don't think his listening do you?" Gumball asked.

* * *

Lexy peaked from behind a corner and saw Tobias talking with Clayton. They both seemed to be boasting about whatever achievements they may or may not have achieved. Lexy didn't know Clayton, but she had no reason to believe anything Tobias had to say about himself.

"This wont be easy." She whispered to herself. She tried researching what to do when your trying to flirt with someone, but quickly discovered the more inappropriate R rated websites that pollutes the internet. Images she may never forget and that would probably just add to her nightmares.

"Okay, you can do this." She motivated herself.

She placed her left hand on her hip and walked over to Tobias and Clayton with a sway in her step. She had a half smile and had her eyes half closed directed at Tobias. Tobias started to feel warm inside as he watched Lexy approaching. Clayton was confused at first, but then turned around to she what caught Tobias's attention. His mouth dropped when she stopped in front of them.

"Hey Tobias." She greeted in a cutesy manner. "Mind if I speak to you alone?"

"Y-yeah... s-sure." He stuttered.

"What? But dude, we were talking here." Clayton protested.

Without giving it much thought Tobias simply kicked Clayton away like a soccer ball and leaned on the lockers. "So girl, come to give up and take me on an early date?"

"Oh Toby, wheres the fun in that." She teased. "It's a shame though, having to force a girl into going on date with you. When that girl could do more then one date and a butterfly kiss."

Tobias's mouth moved, but not a single word came out of it.

"All you have to do is treat a girl right..." She placed her right hand on his right shoulder and whispered the rest into his ear. "... and you could experience an emotion you never even knew existed."

After that she walked away leaving Tobias dumbstruck with his eyes and mouth wide open. Lexy hated every moment of that, but it had to be done. She promised him more, without actually promising him anything at all. Gym class couldn't come soon enough, she needed a shower to wash it all away.

* * *

Launch time came around and Gumball was sitting by a table in the middle of the cafeteria with Carrie and Teri whom he stuck with most of the day. This was not by choice since Darwin was to busy with some project he and Anais was doing and Lexy seemed to be avoiding him for some reason.

"So Gumball where's Penny?" Teri asked. "I haven't seen her today."

Gumball swallowed the peas he was eating. "Apparently she had to go for a physical or something. Has to do with her being a shape shiftier and all."

"And why are your siblings not with you?" Carrie asked staring at Gumballs food.

"I don't know really, they just seemed to have gone their own way today." Gumball shrugged and took another mouth fool of peas.

Carrie and Teri looked at each other having an idea of what Lexy might be up to.

"How has Lexy been coming along with training?" Asked Teri. "It would be so nice if she could get Tobias to stop with his antics."

"Yeah, everyday it's the same deal." Carrie started. "Although, today his just been sitting or standing around with his mouth wide open."

"I think I saw a fly on his lips earlier today." Teri said holding back some vomit. "I can't even begin to mention all the germs and diseases a single fly could carry."

All three of them looked over to the table he was sitting at and he still had that same expression on his face. Even Banana Joe who was sitting across him on the same table felt weird around him.

"Ha! Some girl must have said yes and he couldn't believe his luck." Gumball joked.

Teri and Carrie laughed nervously. It was now as clear as day what happened and although Gumball was only joking, they couldn't help but feel that he might catch on to them.

"Well would you look at the time." Teri said. "We best be going now."

"Yeah, we have a thing to do." Carrie added.

"What? Why? Come on I don't want to site hear all alone." Gumball pleaded.

Carrie and Teri were already on there way out of there. "See you around Gumball." Carrie said.

Gumball was desperate not to be alone. "Come on guys. I... I. I'll let you use my body to eat the rest of my food." Gumball said to Carrie.

Carrie stopped and looked at Gumball then at his food. "Really?" She asked with her mouth starting to water.

It didn't matter what food it was, all that mattered was that she got to eat something. As long as it didn't have pickles in it she'd eat a flipflop.

Carrie looked at Teri who shook her head, then back at Gumballs pleading face. She couldn't resist the temptation.

"Uh... sure." Gumball finally said hesitant.

Carrie wasted no more time and went for it. "This wont end well." Gumball said before everything went black.

* * *

Gumball slowly opened his eyes and mound as he gained consciousness. He found himself in a dumpster outside the school building. The lid was open and he looked around to try and get his bearings. To his right he saw Carrie flouting by the dumpster with her head held down in shame.

"Lost control again huh?" Gumball asked as he rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry Gumball. But you should have known better." She said still looking down.

Gumball got out of the dumpster and walked up to Carrie. "Its okay, not like its my first time." Gumball chuckled and dusted himself off.

"Uh? What time is it by the way?" He asked.

"The final bell is probably gonna ring any second now." Carrie said finally looking at Gumball.

"Great. Ms Simian's gonna have my butt for this."

"Hay, I missed class to you know." Carrie joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Then I guess she'll have your tell for this." They both laughed at this and stopped just as the last bell for the day rang.

"I better go find Lexy. We still have some training to do." Gumball said and started walking away waving goodbye at Carrie who waved back.

As she did though she started to feel guilty again. She new what Lexy was up to and that Gumball would lose his mind if he found out. Worse still, what if he found out that she knew about it but kept quiet? Its one thing to take him out on a crazy food spree, but its something completely different to have been apart of this thing with Lexy and Tobias.

"Gumball! Wait!" She called out and flouted over to him.

"What's up Carrie?" Gumball asked.

"There's something I need to tell you about Lexy." She said with the guilt written on her face.

"What is it?" Gumball asked a bit worried now.

Rocky was busy cleaning one off the school windows when he saw a small speck that wouldn't go away. "Just a light touch should do the trick."

He slowly brought the cloth towards the speck in order to clean it.

"WHAT?!"

The sudden loud scream caused Rocky's arm to rocket towards the window punching a hole in it. "Well, at least the specks gone."

 **Note:**

It seems all the Watterson's kids have their hands full and with so much going on somethings bound to go wrong. Hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you think.


	8. Things get worse before getting better 2

"My sister did what!?" Gumball barked furiously.

"Calm down Gumball, I don't even know if she did do it." Carrie said trying to calm him.

"No wonder she wont talk to me, or anyone else for that matter." Gumball said aloud to himself.

"I have to find her. Fast!" Gumball said frantically.

"Gumball list-" Carrie tried, but was interrupted by Gumball.

"No Carrie! You and the other girls have done enough." He said furiously and pointed his index finger at her. "I have a bone to pick with all of you. Even... even Penny."

Gumball swallowed hard at the though of that and lost his anger. He took one last glance at Carrie who looked back at him with guilt and sorrow. Without another word he ran back inside the building leaving Carrie alone by the dumpster.

* * *

Darwin and Anais were standing in the hallway with a few people in the background talking among themselves. Darwin held two books in his hands while Anais held a large rolled up piece of paper.

"Alright Darwin, I'll get started on organizing the event and getting the necessary people there. You need to make sure to spread the word." Said Anais.

"No problem." Said Darwin in his usual cheery mood.

"And remember Darwin, we have to make sure mom and dad have the best night out or she my not be up for it." She said a little worried.

"I understand, our families future depends on it."

Gumball then came running up to them and stopped in front of them. "Have you guys seen Lexy!?"

"Uh... she's probably by her locker." Said Darwin.

"Right, thanks." Gumball immediately ran to his new destination.

"Those two are possible threats to our entire operation." Anais said already viewing them as a threat. "We have to make sure they don't ruin it."

"Why would they?" Darwin asked confused.

"Lexy still has a grudge against mom, and although I don't blame her, she has been the reason moms been having a hard time. Gumball being her twin will most likely take her side should things go South." She explained.

Anais's way of looking at this was starting to scare Darwin, but he understood what she meant. They may have to go against their siblings in order to save their family. Anais on the other hand was more than determent to do whatever she needed to do. She loved Lexy, but she loved her mom even more and was starting to get tired of seeing her in pain.

Gumball ran through the hallways like he was on some kind of velocity drug and appeared as a mere blue blur to everyone he ran past. When he finally got to Lexy's locker he used his feet as breaks and created marks on the floor as he slid to a halt stopping right in front of her.

"Gumball...?" Lexy asked as Gumball dropped on his knees and took a few heavy breaths.

"Just... give me... a moment." He said deprived of oxygen.

After he managed to catch his breath he got back on his feet and looked at Lexy who worryingly looked back. He took a few more deep breaths before starting to speak.

"Please tell me you didn't listen to them." Gumball said leaning on the lockers for support.

"Listen to who?" She asked confused.

"The girls! Is that way you've been avoiding me today?" Gumball asked trying to make sense of why she'd do such a thing.

Lexy looked down on the ground. "I... uh. I-" She sighed heavily. "I made a choice okay!"

Gumball was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, I was desperate. Statistically it would take weeks for you to teach me how to be good at skating, so when I got an alternative I took it." She explained.

"I'm not good at handling these kind of social situations cause I've never experienced them before." She started tearing up.

Gumball felt guilty for judging her without hearing her side of the story. "I... I didn't look at that way. I just don't want you to become something your not."

Lexy cracked a light smile. "I know your just looking out for me."

They hugged each other for a moment before letting go. "Now if we're gonna beat Tobias I'm gonna need to take one more crack at him."

"What? Wait, your not continuing with this are you?" Gumball asked losing his smile.

"Of course I am." Said Lexy frowning angrily at her brother. "Do you want me to have go on a date with Tobias and then kiss him afterwards?"

"No! But I also don't want my sister to think that seducing men is the way to go about getting what she wants." Gumball said now just as angry.

"Why not!? Its effective and its not like I'm actually gonna do anything that I'm by the way trying to avoid!" She snapped.

"Are you even listening to yourself!? Wheres the innocent girl I met less then a week ago?"

"She learned that desperate times calls for desperate measures." Lexy slammed her locker shut. "If you wont support me in this fine!"

She sighed. "Thanks for trying to help me before, but now I have to do this on my own." She turned around and walked away leaving Gumball speechless.

Gumball couldn't understand how she managed to change so much in such a little time. Something else must have happened during the day that he missed. He needed to find out what else she did or who she may have talked to. Thankfully, based on what Carrie told him he had a good idea who may have pushed her. But he was going to need help and he knew just the guilty ghost that would do that.

Lexy kept walking angry with her brother for not seeing things her way. Than again he was only trying to protect her. " _No Lexy. Remember what Masami said, some times you have do things you don't want to in order to get what you want."  
_  
She Started debating between what was necessary and what was right. Knowing what fate a waited her should she fail, she was leaning more towards the former and right into Masami's trap. As she turned the corner she saw Tobias again, who seemed to be recovering from this mornings events. She took a deep breath, placed her left hand on her hip and walked towards him with that same swaying motion.

* * *

Carrie was about to get on the bus when she heard someone calling her name.

"Carrie! Wait!" Yelled Gumball running to the bus.

Carrie turned around and was surprised to she him came so eagerly to her. He stopped when he reached her and took a deep breath. "I haven't... run this much... since that day I got my finger stuck in the bus door."

"Sounds painful." Carrie commented.

"Hey, are you dudes getting on the bus or what?" Asked Rocky. "I still have to go pick up a new window for one of the classes."

"We're fine Rocky. You can go." Said Gumball.

"Alright dudes, catch you later." Rocky closed the buses doors and drove of.

"What's going on." Carrie asked a bit worried.

Gumball crossed his arms and looked sternly at Carrie. "Thanks to you and the other girls my sister is on the highway of becoming a selfish and seductive girl who thinks she can get whatever she wants."

Gumballs anger became visible. "She's not used to peer pressure and is easily influenced by it." He explained. "So because you were the only one who was honest with me, your now the only person who can help me."

Carrie thought about it for a moment, taking into consideration what was happening to Lexy. She sighed heavily. "Sure Gumball, I'll help you out. But how are we even going to do this?"

"She has to lose." Gumball said determined and brought the side of his fist down on his other paw.

"What do you mean she has to lose." Carrie asked confused. "Wasn't the whole point of this to get Tobias to stop."

"A new player has change the game. Getting her to lose is the only way to teach her a lesson."

"But Gumball, if she finds out you made her lose on purpose that could cause a problem in your relationship and lets not forget all the girls are going to hate you for this." Carrie explained.

"In time she'll thank me for it, besides I've made Darwin angry lots of times and he got over it. As for for the girls, they pretty much deserve it." He looked down at the ground. "Then there's still the matter of getting back at Masami."

"Which do you want to do first?" Asked Carrie.

"My sister is our top priority."

* * *

The hours passed by and the day started to come to an end. Gumball and Carrie had spent the time devising a plan to teach Lexy a lesson. Darwin and Anais on the other hand prepared for the event they were going to hold on Saturday, one that would hopefully get their mom a better job. Lexy was the only one who spent the rest of the day alone. She kept practicing and practicing, but failed to make any real progress.

With every failed attempt she was more and more assured that she made the right choice. It would guarantee a win, although every so often she couldn't help but wonder at what cost. Even after all of this the day was still not fully at an end. Richard still had plans and as nervous as he was, he was determined to make sure his wife gets the night she deserved.

He stood in front of the mirror checking his $2 clip on tie. He didn't have a suit that actually fit him so he decided to just go with his usual look. The door knob turned and in came a stressed out Nicole.

"Hello Richard." She greeted in a stressed tone.

But he didn't reply, he just stared at her and reminded himself how beautiful his wife is even when she's having a bad day.

"It just keeps getting better and better doesn't it." Nicole said obviously meaning the opposite.

She walked over to her bad to site down and take a moment, when something caught her eyes. It was a bouquet of cheap fake flowers. She observed them for a minute then turned to face her husband who had a sizeable smile on his face.

"Richard? What's this?" She asked confused.

"Its flowers for you." He said happily.

"There fake." She pointed out.

"I know. I didn't really want spend to much money tonight, so I figured its the thought that counts." He said twirling his fingers around.

Nicole blinked twice and took in what was happening. First of all her husband bought her flowers, then he told her he tried to save money and the way he said it implied that this was just the start of it.

"What... what are you talking about honey?" She asked still taking in the situation.

"Well you've been really stressed lately so I thought we could. Uh... maybe go out to the park for a walk or something. Just to get your mind off things." He said with sweat dripping down his head and a nervous smile on his face.

Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her husband wanted to take her out and wasn't in anyway going overboard. It was as if all the troubles of the day simply melted away and his nervous expression made her giggle a bit, since for once it wasn't because he did something bad.

She walked up to him with a sincere smile. "I'd love to."

"Great! I already got food set for the kids." He said happily.

"What did you make?" She asked slightly concerned.

"Sandwiches." He said Proudly.

Nicole's concern vanished. That was one of the few things Richard was actually good at. She grabbed a coat in case it got cold and they walked out of the room together. They came down the stairs were the kids were sitting on the couch. Lexy and Gumball were on the opposite ends while Darwin and Anais filled the middle.

"Hey kids." Richard greeted. "Me and your mom are going out for the night. There's dinner in the fridge."

Everyone said goodbye and the two left happily. Anais on the other hand was far from relaxed. For once her dad seems to be doing this right, but it wasn't him she was worried about.

 **Note:**

Part 2! Now things are building up as the Watterson's kids are about to go head to head with each other. Review and let me know what you think of the chapter and of what's going on in general.

 **BTW:**

Just so you know the next chapter might take awhile since all my stories are at kind of a cliffhanger point. So I've got a lot of work to do in order to make them as good as I can.

 **Lexy belongs to Lexboss**


	9. Things get worse before getting better 3

**Note:**

This took me a good amount of time to write. I got stuck at some parts to be honest, but I finally got it. Before we begin I would like to thank **demntohell** who gave me some ideas. They really helped me start out the chapter and from there the ideas just came flowing in.

 **Enjoy**

Lexy got up from the couch to get herself something to drink. As she walked passed Gumball, his eyes followed her, almost expecting her to do or say something too him. Anais thought it would be a good idea to keep her in the kitchen away from Gumball. So she followed the pink cat and was planing on keeping her occupied.

"Hey Gumball." Darwin said. "Wanna play a video game or something? There's not really anything on T.V."

"I'm not really in the mood buddy. Maybe some other time." Gumball said leaning his elbow on the couch and supporting his head with his hand.

"What's got you down?" Darwin asked and turned down the volume of the T.V.

"Well it's just..." Gumball looked into the kitchen to she if Lexy was on her way back. "It's Lexy."

As Gumball explained the situation to Darwin, Anais watched as Lexy poured herself some orange juice. "So how are things at school?" She asked simply.

"Oh you know. The usual work, Miss Simian ruining everyone's day and so on." Lexy said and drank some of her juice.

Anais crossed her arms and kept her guard up. "Okay and how are things going with your training?"

"Training? Oh that." Lexy put down her half empty class and gave Anais her full attention. "So you've heard?"

"A story like that spreads like wildfire." Anais stated.

"I'm quite confident with my chances." Lexy said with a grin.

Anais raised an eyebrow at this as the way she said it short of implied that she already set in motion a series of events that would guarantee her to win. However, before she could respond Gumball interrupted her.

"I can't believe you Darwin!" He yelled at his brother still sitting on the couch. "Wait until until Saturday?" He said in a softer tone.

"Dude, we need things to run smoothly until then. After that we can fix Lexy." Darwin tried to reason with his brother. "Just let Lexy win then me and Anais could help you after we do this thing for mom."

"Don't you understand Darwin, the longer we wait the harder it will get to fix her." Gumball explained.

Darwin placed his fins on his hips and started to get angry. "We need this Gumball and you need to put this family first."

"I am." Gumball got off of the couch and walked up to his room.

Thankfully they had kept there conversation quiet enough for Lexy not to hear. She and Anais came out of the kitchen, both wondering what was going on.

"What was that all about?" Anais asked.

"Nothing. Gumballs just being arrogant." Darwin crossed his arms and laid back into the couch, his anger visible on his face.

"Tell me about it." Lexy said rolling her eyes.

Anais walked up to the couch and sat next to Darwin. "Want me to talk to him?"

"Well while you two worry about him, I'm gonna take a shower." Said Lexy and went upstairs.

Darwin took the opportunity to tell Anais about Gumballs plan to get Lexy to lose tomorrow and about what's going on with her.

"You did inform Gumball about the reason why we need mom to get a better job right? And that we can't do it if she's not at her best." Anais asked.

"Of course I did! But his just worried about Lexy, whom we can always just fix after all this is over." Darwin said irritated.

"Then we have to stop Gumball from from making Lexy lose." Said the little bunny just as determined as Gumball.

Gumball was busy typing on the computer and left clicked on the mouse. He seemed to be waiting for a response when the door behind him opened. Lexy came walking in to get her pajamas. They looked at each other dead in the eyes for a moment before breaking contact and continuing with what they were doing. A beep sound was emitted from the computer and Gumball carefully red what was written there. He smiled, satisfied with what was displayed before him.

"I know your trying to stop me." Said Lexy getting her things from the closet.

"Someone has to." Gumball said turning to face her.

"What? Couldn't get Darwin to help you?" She said in a mocking tone, placing her left hand on her hip.

This aggravated Gumball and she knew it. "Stop that! Your becoming worse than Masami." He said lifting his hands in to air to emphasis his point.

"I think you mean better then her." She grinned.

Gumball grabbed hold of the hair on his head. "You'll have to learn the hard way than."

"Challenge accepted!" She said full of confidence. "Oh and sabotaging my skateboard is no longer an option."

"How did you know?" Gumball asked still holding his hair tightly.

"I can see the chat between you and Carrie from here smart guy." With that she left the room.

Gumball yelled in frustration and tore off the hair on his head, leaving two bald spots there. "Plan B than."

He let his hair go and went back on the computer, typing even faster then before. His sister may be way smarter than him, but Gumball didn't know when to quit no matter how many times he lost. He'd go to plan Z and beyond if need be.

Much to Anais's relief the rest of the night went down without any problems and her father had given Nicole a great night out. In fact she hadn't smiled like that in a very long time. However, everyone was planing something for the next day. Gumball was planing on stopping Lexy, Anais and Darwin were planing on stopping Gumball and Lexy was planing on beating Tobias.

* * *

Lexy sat in a corner in the dark basement reading a history book. A flashlight resting on her shoulder illuminated the pages in front of her. She'd discovered a number of books down here already and was enjoying yet another.

"Like what your reading?" Asked a familiar voice.

Lexy gasped in shock and looked up to see who it was, but the flashlight fell on the floor in her shock. She quickly picked it up and shined it on the person. She froze at the sight, the sight of herself. There was something different about her though. She looked confident and in charge. She wore a red T-shirt with 'Miss. Queen' written on it and a white short skirt.

"Don't look so surprised kitty cat." She said. "Although, I did come out of nowhere."

"Who are you?" Asked Lexy.

"I'm you of course. Well at least who your gonna be."

"What are you talking about?" Lexy was very confused at this stage.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." She teased.

"What do you want?" Lexy stood up.

"I want to help." She took a few steps closer. She was about to whisper something in Lexy's ear when the door opened. "Darn. Looks like your nightmare is back home."

A man came downstairs, causing Lexy to gasp again an stick her back against the wall in fear. Another gasp woke her up and made her sit up straight panting from the sudden shock of waking up from another nightmare. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and calmed her breathing. Yet another nightmare and it seems there getting worse.

* * *

The morning came around and the Watterson children hardly said a word to each other, except for Anais and Darwin who were on the same team. Each one took a backpack filled with the things they would need for the day.

They waited at the bus stop, leaving noticeable gaps between each other. Gumball standing with an angry frown on his face would look in Lexy's direction every now and again. He really wanted to wipe that smug grin off of her face and what was with her hand always being on her hip? Was this her new style? The thought of it disgusted him.

The bus pulled up and it's doors opened allowing them passage in side. They all stepped forward and squished against each other as they reach the door. They fumbled around till finally Anais was shot forward due to the pressure exerted on her small body. The rest of them fell on the floor and immediately got up again without a word.

"Hey dudes." Greeted Rocky. "You guys alright?"

He received nothing more then a few grunts in response. Anais and Darwin made for the back of the bus, Lexy sat by Bobert and Gumball aimed for Carrie. On his way he passed Penny who greeted and waved at him, but he simply ignored her. The angry frown on his face not fading for a second. Penny couldn't understand why he was like this and felt hurt by what he did.

"You sure this is going to wok Gumball?" Asked Carrie as Gumball sat next to her.

"No, but when has that ever stopped me?" He asked keeping an eye on his sister sitting only two rows ahead of him.

Carrie flipped her hair. "You got a point there."

As the school day started Gumball and Carrie had a number of ideas to stop Lexy, most of which involved simply embarrassing her out of it. Darwin and Anais kept a careful eye on them, ready to counter any move they make.

* * *

 **Plan B  
**

Gumball got into class before anyone else and stuck a walkie-talkie under Lexy's chair with duck tap. After a quick chuckle he left the classroom. Unknown to him Darwin was waiting outside and came in through the window after he left. Darwin removed it from Lexy's chair and smiled, knowing what he was going to do with it.

When everyone was seated in class Carrie waited outside the building and peaked in through the window. She saw Gumball who winked at her as a signal. She then took out another walkie-talkie and a tap recorder. She placed the tap recorder against the walkie-talkie and played it. A loud and unpleasant fart sound was then emitted from where Gumball was sitting.

His eyes went wide and the whole class went. "Ewwww!" Gumballs cheeks turned red from embarrassment and he heard his brother snickering next to him. Gumball grunted and gave his brother the stink eye.

"Watterson!" Said Miss Simian. "If you needed to use the bathroom that badly you could have just said so."

This caused the whole class to laugh including his twin sister.

* * *

 **Plan C  
**

Gumball was waiting outside the girls locker room with a bucket of syrup, ready to throw it on the first girl to come out. Carrie was to make sure that would be Lexy.

"Please, after you." Carrie said to Lexy.

"It's fine, your already at the door." She responded with a smile.

"I could just fade through the wall you know."

"Well if neither of you are going to go out then make way." Said Carmen. "Alan just texted and I need to go."

"Wait!" Carrie tried to stop her, but it was to late.

Just as she got out a bucket of syrup was spilled all over her. "Ahhh! She screamed. "What the heck Gumball!?"

Gumballs eyes went wide again and he made a run for it, throwing the bucket to the side. Lexy turned to Carrie crossing her arms giving her the stink eye. Carrie shrugged and teleported out of there. In the distance Anais tucked away a cellphone that did not belong to her, smiling as she did.

* * *

 **Plan D  
**

Lexy stood by her locker getting out some of her books. She kept an eye out for her brother and Carrie, knowing they'd attempt something again before long. Gumball peaked from behind the corner.

"Okay, Carrie. Do you have it?" Gumball asked the ghost girl.

"I'm not to sure about this Gumball." She said concerned.

"Just give it to me." He said annoyed.

She gave him a small bottle with a green liquid inside. He drank some of it and he then left his body, now in a ghost form. He gave the liquid back to Carrie and floated of to Lexy. As he got close Darwin came running at him with a leave blower. His worrier cry startled Lexy and the sight of a ghostly Gumball utterly shocked her.

"What in the world?" She said in shock.

Darwin turned it on and it started to blow Gumball away. Lexy made a break for it and Carrie teleported behind Darwin and quickly turned the machine on very high. Darwin was instantly shot back and ended up hitting the lockers behind him. However, Lexy had managed to get away.

Several more attempts later was met with only pain and embarrassment for all the Watterson kids other then Lexy. Anais had a burned face, Darwin had a broken arm and Gumball was left with with a number of bruises, burn marks and a black eye.

Things were not looking good and the final bell was about to ring. Soon everyone would gather at the skate park to watch the match between Tobias and Lexy. He'd run out of ideas after plan J and had made no progress what so ever. He had to hope that Tobias was able to resist Lexy's temptation, maybe he could still convince Tobias that he was being tricked. Maybe there was still a chance.

The bell rang and he got out of his seat looking down at the ground. He watched as all the students left. The sight of Darwin made him grunt, but he was honestly just to tired to do or say anything.

"Well I got to admit. Your quite persistent." Said Lexy standing next to him.

"Come to gloat?" Gumball asked still facing the door.

Lexy sighed. "You know this isn't what I wanted. However, your to arrogant to see that this is necessary."

Gumball turned to face her. "Please just go." He gestured at the door with his right hand.

Lexy looked disappointed and left without another word. Carrie floated over to Gumball.

"What now?" She asked.

"I don't know anymore." He shrugged. "I thought of telling Tobias about what Lexy's doing but I don't know if that will even help."

"We have to try." Carrie said floating to the door. "You can beat her."

"That's it!" Gumball exclaimed. "Tobias may be weak, but Lexy's little tricks wont work on me."

"That's the spirit. So what's the plan?" Asked Carrie.

"I'm going to beat her by beating her." He said with a sly grin.

"What does that mean?" Carrie asked confused.

"Come on and I'll show you."

They both went out of the class ready for a last go at it, when Penny got in the way.

"Hey Gumball." She greeted happily. "Where have you been all day?"

"I've been a tad busy and I don't really have time to talk right now." He said scratching the back of his head. "I'll chat with you tonight on Elmore plus."

"Oh, well it's just.." She was cut off.

"Again can't talk now. Come on Carrie we have to hurry." Gumball said and ran of with Carrie right behind him.

Penny lightly waved goodbye, not understanding what was with Gumball. All she knew was that he seemed grumpy this morning and has been spending the whole day with Carrie. She sighed deeply and started thinking about how things are going and how they might end up.

* * *

Everyone gathered by the skate park ready to watch the race between Tobias and Lexy. Students were making side bets on who would win and debated on why they think that person would win. Lexy and Tobias readied themselves by the starting line. Lexy gave Tobias a wink and he bit his lower lip in response. He honestly wasn't sure what to do, but what kept him going was the thought of losing to a girl were he to give in.

Banana Joe stepped up in front of them. "Alright, I want a good clean race. The winner is who ever crosses the finish line first. Are you ready?"

"Wait!" Said Gumball in his skating gear and with his skateboard in his hands. "I'm here to join."

Everyone gasped and started mumbling things to each other.

"You can't just join." Protested Lexy. "This is between me and Tobias."

"Not anymore. So I'll make my own bet. Should I lose I'll be the winners servant for a day." Gumball said in an attempt to get in.

Banana Joe thought for a minute. "I like it! Your in!"

"What!?" Said Lexy.

"And if you win?" Asked Tobias.

"You do what Lexy said you should and beating Lexy is good enough for me."

Lexy gritted her teeth and formed her hands into fists. Deep down though she knew she might actually lose this, badly.

Gumball made it to the starting line and stood ready. Banana Joe lifted up his hands. "Ready. Set. Go!"

All three of them set off for the first part which was a simple straight. They managed to stay close to each other throughout the straight. However, in the next part they had to slide across a steel railing. Gumball took the lead. He flipped his skateboard into the air and caught it just in time to touch down on the railing and slide across. Tobias did the same and Lexy with a near miss was also successful with the stunt.

Next they had to take on a ramp and then land on another ramp. Gumball kept his lead and Lexy started falling behind. Gumball went on the ramp and spun around as he caught air, landing safely on the other one. Tobias did a flip with his jump and Lexy just tried not to mess it up. She was falling behind and didn't know how to get out of this one.

They then went down into a drained out pool. Tobias and Gumball couldn't resist the temptation to perform a few stunts, earning them cheers from the crowd. Lexy took the advantage of this and went straight on, catching up to them as the exited the pool.

"I'm getting that kiss one way or another!" Yelled Tobias.

He moved in close to Lexy and tried to push her off her skateboard. Gumball noticed this and moved in close as well.

"Hey! Stop that!" He shouted.

"Make me!" Tobias responded.

Gumball got ahead of them and at the next ramp he stop right in front of them. Lexy and Tobias stopped pushing each other and realized what Gumball was doing.

"Your crazy!" Screamed Tobias flailing his arms around like a mad man.

Lexy pushed herself away from Tobias and managed to miss Gumball. Tobias however crashed into Gumball who was braising for impact. They fell down off the ramp and Lexy also failed the landing, falling on her side.

"I will be kissed." Said Tobias dazed, seeing stars and his eyes going all over the place.

Gumball tried to get up, but the cracking sound made by his back prevented that. "Ow!"

Lexy also got up with a scrap on her knee. "Ow. That hurts."

She turned around and saw her opponents out of the race. It was smooth sailing from here on out. She got on her board and went for the finish line. Gumball laid himself on his skateboard and used his arms to push himself forward. He managed to catch up to his sister, who was taking it easy until she saw him.

"You have to learn sis!" He yelled.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because I don't want you to become something your not!"

Lexy thought for a moment and remembered her dream, maybe Gumball was right. Maybe this was taking her on a path that she should have never gone on in the first place. Before she could say anything Tobias came up behind them.

"This is still a three way race!" He announced.

The finishing line was now in sight. Each one of them pushed as hard as they could and lined up side by side. Tobias was inching ahead, till Gumball decided to take one for the family. He moved to the side and hit against Tobias, causing them to both fall off again. Lexy made it across the line and received victory cheers from the other students. However, her victory was short lived when she saw her brother in pain.

She ran up to him. "Gumball! Are you okay?" She asked worried.

With a face that looked deformed he cracked a smile revealing a missing tooth. He gave a thumbs up to confirm that he was okay.

 **Note:**

Well there you go, part 3 is finished and in the next chapter things will start to get better. Well to a certain degree at least. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in the reviews.


	10. The cost of family peace

Gumball sat down on a bench leaning back with his eyes closed and his paws rested on his stomach. He was breathing easy while waiting for his mom to arrive. After the crash Lexy quickly used a nearby payphone to call their mom and tell her of the injury.

"You doing okay Gumball?" Lexy asked sitting next to him, swaying her feet forwards and back.

"This kind of stuff happens so often that I think I've lost a good amount of my pain receptors. So it _literally_ isn't as bad as it looks." He said and faced her with a bruised face and a black eye.

"That's the spirit Gumball." Carrie said floating on his right side.

"Sorry again for everything, Gumball. I know you were only trying to help me." Lexy apologized looking down at the ground.

"No worries sis. All's well that ends well." Gumball commented.

After a light laugh from the three a very familiar family wagon turned a corner and approached them. Their smiles faded knowing the concern and furry that their about to face.

"I better be on my way." Carrie said and disappeared with a flash and a cracking sound.

The car stopped in front of them and a concerned Nicole stepped out. Her eyes fell on Gumball. "Oh my." She said putting her paws on her mouth. "What _happened_ to you?"

"Uh... We-we were skateboarding and there was a little accident." Gumball explained.

"A _little_ accident. Gumball, you look terrible." Nicole said and placed her paws on his face to inspect it.

"Mom please." Gumball pushed her off. "I'm fine. I just need to lay down." He assured her.

"What about you Lexy? Are you okay?" Nicole asked turning her attention to her daughter.

She nodded with a light smile. "Yeah, I'm okay." She turned to Gumball and widened her smile, to which he responded with a smile of his own.

Nicole sighed in relief. "Alright, grab your gear and let's head home."

Gumball and Lexy followed her orders and got into the car, both sitting in the back.

Nicole got back into the drivers seat and closed the door. "It should be obvious to you that you two wont be skateboarding again anytime soon." She said more sternly and started the car.

"Not gonna argue with you mom." Gumball said relaxing into the seat.

* * *

They arrived at home and Gumball immediately made his way to his room. Passing by his dad and Anais watching T.V. Anais turned around and watched him as he walked upstairs. She had heard about how things had gone down at the skate park and felt guilty for having put him through all that.

Gumball got to his room carrying his skateboard and wearing his helmet. He opened the door and found Darwin reading a comic on the floor. Darwin's eyes shot up and a frown formed on his face.

He scratched the back of his head. "Hey Gumball. How you feeling." He asked with his guilt mixed into his voice.

"I'll live." He said and placed the skateboard against the wall out of the way. "Hows the plan you and Anais have going?"

Darwin raised an eyebrow. He thought Gumball would be mad or something. "Umm... We're about done. We just need to get mom to agree to it."

"I can help?" Gumball asked sitting down on the bed and taking off his helmet, placing it next to him.

Darwin closed the comic book and put it on his lap. "Sure." He looked down. "Hey Gumball. I'm sorry about what happened today and last night."

"Don't sweat it buddy." Gumball waved it off with his paw.

Darwin couldn't believe what got him into such a good mood. After a moment of silence he got up and walked to the door. "I'm glad things worked out for you and Lexy. I'll go call Anais to explain the plan to you."

"Get Lexy as well. Maybe she'd like to help." Gumball said.

Darwin smiled and went out of the room to go get his sisters. Gumball sighed happily. He'd succeeded and only at the cost of his facial features, which would get back to normal in no time. Not that it mattered, Penny didn't just like him for his looks.

"Penny!" Gumball shouted.

He still wanted to talk to her about this whole thing. At first he may have been mad, but now that everything was cleared up he just wanted to talk to her. After spending the whole day with Carrie he thought it be good to chat with Penny. At the same time he thought he and Carrie should hangout more often. Despite the pain he had a lot of fun with her.

He walked over to the computer and turned it on. After a few minutes he logged into the default profile and then into his Elmore plus account. He checked up on a few status updates from other people. He also saw comments on his skateboarding from earlier today. He couldn't help but chuckle at the pictures and what the people had to say.

His eyes then fell on two new message he received. The one was from Penny and the other from Carrie. The one from Carrie read: **Had a great day with you and hope your face gets better soon. We should do this again sometime.**

Gumball smiled and typed back: **Had a great day with you too and yeah we should definitely hangout like this again.**

He then looked at the one from Penny and frowned: **Hey Gumball**. **I've noticed you've been acting a bit weird lately**. **Well weirder** **than usual and you haven't spoken to me all day. Let me know when you get this cause we need to talk.**

Gumball froze. Those words 'we need to talk' usually only meant one thing. Before he could respond he heard his siblings coming in and quickly logged out. He thought it better to talk to her later.

Darwin was the last one to come in and closed the door behind him. He stood next to the bed and faced his two sisters seated on the bottom bunk.

"Okay, you know how mom usually works late nights and still only gets enough to keep this family fed." Anais started. "Well me and Darwin thought that it was time she gets a better job. One she'd not only like, but that would also provide her with a better income."

"So we're do we come in?" Gumball asked leaning his arm on the back rest of his chair while facing her.

"Me and Darwin have successfully managed to arrange an event tomorrow where people will be providing a variety of job opportunities for the general public. Basically they put you through a series of tests to see if your qualified." Anais explained.

Lexy looked confused. "How on Earth did you manage to arrange that in such a short time?"

"Don't get us started on the details." Darwin said not in the mood to revisit what they had to go through. "Point is we did and we need you and Gumballs help to get mom there and convince her to take one of those jobs."

Gumball nodded. "Sounds easy enough. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to go on a nice family outing."

"That's it!" Anais said with her ears shooting up in excitement. "We just tell her it's a family outing."

"Than what are we waiting for?" Darwin asked.

The four of them went out of the room and rushed downstairs, into the kitchen where Nicole was busy making diner. "Kids, what's the matter?" She asked surprised at their sudden dash into the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Gumball started. "We've been talking and we thought it would be nice if we went for a family outing tomorrow." He said scratching the back of his head.

Nicole couldn't help but smile at the thought of all four of her children actually _wanting_ to go on a family outing. "Of course kids. What did you have in mind?"

"There's this cool event taking place at the park tomorrow. It's free to enter and there's a number of activities for both kids and adults." Darwin stated cheerfully.

Nicole beamed at them and held back a tear of joy. First her husband takes her on an amazing night out and now her kids are eager to have a nice family day. All the hardship she faced through the week seemed like it just flew away on a one way trip too who even cares.

"I'd love to kids." She said sniffing slightly.

All four of them cheered and thanked her as they walked out of the kitchen. When they left Nicole let that tear she was holding back drop down her face. She took in a deep breath and exhaled again. Afterwards she went on with diner preparations with an ear to ear smile.

Darwin and Anais plopped down on the couch next to Richard and watched the Daisy the donkey show. Gumball and Lexy on the other hand mad their way upstairs. Lexy could tell that something was bothering her brother.

"Is everything okay Gumball?" She asked a bit worried.

Gumball looked at the ground as they walked. "I think. I think me and Penny aren't on very good terms at the moment."

Lexy frowned. "Does this have to do with me?"

Gumball looked at her for a second and then back down again. "Not directly. I mean I kinda ignored her the whole day cause I was so focused on stopping you"

Lexy also faced the ground as they walked into the room. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you. Guess I'm quite the burden huh?"

"No, no. Your not a burden." Gumball placed his paw on her shoulder. "Your my sister Lexy and I'd do anything to help you. I love you."

Lexy stretched out a wide smile and hugged her brother. "I love you too, Gumball."

They broke the hug and Gumball went to go sit down by the computer. Lexy followed him and stood to his left side.

"Gumball." Lexy said softly.

"Yeah?" He replied with a light smile.

"You still have to be my servant for the day tomorrow." She said with a sly grin.

"Ugh. Thought you'd forget about that." Gumball held his head in his paws and looked down at the keyboard.

"Me? Forget to have an AWESOME day with my brother? Never." She said with the largest smile she could muster. "Now, let's fix this problem with your girlfriend."

Gumball showed her the message and her frown only confirmed Gumballs fears. If the girl with very little social skills is worried, then what is he who _knows_ the meaning of that sentence suppose to think. Gumball sighed heavily and typed a reply.  
 **  
Hi Penny. Sorry for my behavior today. I've just been a bit distracted-** He takes a look at Lexy you nods in a motion for him to continue. **-and it wasn't my intention to ignore you.**

He clicks to send and takes a deep breathe. A few minutes of waiting passes and he gets a reply.

 **Why were you so distracted. Does it have something to do with Carrie?**

Gumball raises an eyebrow in confusion. Why would she ask that? Maybe it had something to do with him spending the day with her? He looked over at Lexy who simply shrugged not knowing how to respond. Gumball scratched the back of his head and then typed.

 **She was helping me out today. I had to-** He stares at Lexy again who smiles lightly to so it's OK. **-fix something.**

Gumball sends it and bites his lower lip. The tension is rising inside of him and he is having a hard time keeping it in check. He can't help but think of how his messed up in the past and how his probably on the borderline of being dumped.

 **You couldn't ask me?**

Gumball could almost see her saddened face caused by his acts. He held the place between his eyes with his fingers and thought for a moment. How was he going to explain all of this to her. While he was still thinking, a finger tapped on his shoulder. He turned his head to see the concerned look on his sisters face. She moved her eyes to look at the screen and Gumball did the same.

 **Is there something going on between you and Carrie?**

Gumballs jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock. All Lexy could do was stand there, fearing the worst for her brother. His relationship was now hanging on a thread and she felt responsible. Had she taken the high road than Gumball wouldn't be in this mess.

* * *

 **Note** : So Gumball got his sister back, but at what cost? Nicole is also feeling overwhelmed the love from her family, so will this help her get a new job?

I enjoyed writing this chapter with the brother-sister love restored. So as usual I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought of it in the reviews. They are highly appreciated and quite motivating.


	11. Searching for a job

**Note:** Hello everyone!

It's been a month since I updated this. Honestly I've been having a hard time deciding how it should go and that's why I've taken this long. I wanted to actually make the chapter longer, but at the same time I wanted to get something out for you all.

So I will be updating again within the week and then this and the next chapter will be highly important to the story as a whole cause it will determine the future of several things and answer a few pressing questions.

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Gumball kept reading the question over and over again. Trying to figure out what his next move would be. He turned to his sister.

Hesitantly she asked. "What are you going to do, Gumball?"

"I-I don't know. What can I do?" He asked hoping for some kind of advise.

Lexy looked to the ground in thought and than back up at her brother. "Well _is_ there something going on between you and Carrie?"

Gumball looked offended, but decided to let it slide. "No! I just spent the day with her, that's all."

"If you could redo the day and instead spend it with Penny, would you?" She tilted her head to the left slightly, interested in knowing the answer.

"Of course I-I... I don't... know." Gumball leaned back into the chair.

How could he not know who he'd rather spend the day with. The answer is suppose to be Penny without a doubt, so why was he second guessing?

" _Because unlike Penny, Carrie told you about Lexy and helped you fix her."_ His conscious spoke to him.

" _Yeah, but I still love Penny."_ He said back.

" _Your 12! What the heck do you know about love?"_

" _Fine. I have 'strong feelings' for her."  
_  
" _Dude, face it. Your having second thoughts."_

While this was taking place Lexy stared at Gumball in bewilderment. Her mouth was agape and her eyes wide as she watch Gumball basically talk to himself. He made funny facial expressions, but didn't say a word he and was acting as if he were two different people having a conversation.

Her brother was truly a strange and unique person. Girls must find that sexy if his having problems with which girl his hanging out more with.

Eventually Gumball started threatening to hit himself. "I'll show you who's the coward!" he yelled out, ready to hit himself in the face.

"Gumball!" Lexy yelled, which got his attention. "What in _world_ are you doing?"

"Sorry, got carried away." He sighed. "I don't know what to do." he admitted.

"We'll Penny's looking for an answer and you took a good ten minutes doing... Whatever that was." She gestured at him with an awkward facial expression.

Gumball bit his teeth together and looked back at the computer screen. His taken really long to reply and still doesn't know what to say. What could he say? He needed time to think, but he couldn't tell her that.

Lexy sighed. She wished she knew more about how to handle this kind of thing. She really wanted to help her brother, but was just as clueless as him.

"Well...?" She asked him.

Gumball started to panic, but than came up with a brilliant idea. He turned the computer screen around to face the other side. He gave Lexy a nervous smile, who then responded with a confused look. Gumball came up with another idea. He jumped off of the chair and went to unplug the computer altogether.

"How is that going to help?" Lexy asked still confused.

"I don't know." Gumball said and hung his head and arms down. "This is hard. What if she dumps me? What if I don't mind if she dumps me? What if she does dump me and I do mind? What if I tell Carrie and she makes things worse, which then makes it better cause I end up with her? What if I tell Carrie and she can't help me and I lose Penny?"

An audible smack from a pink paw to his face finally shut him up. Lexy might have been really smart, but even she didn't get what Gumball was saying. Which didn't surprise her as their was no formula for figuring out gibberish spoken by a... well Gumball with love problems.

"Ow!" Gumball yelled and rubbed his cheek.

"Listen Gumball. We're going to figure this out. Lets just get some rest and see what happens tomorrow. Okay?" Lexy tried to calm him down.

"Okay." Gumball agreed.

Lexy gave him a soft butterfly kiss on the cheek which caused him to blush and smile widely. Lexy chuckled and walked out of the room headed for the bathroom. Her own smile faded slightly. She still wanted to tell Gumball about her nightmares from her past, but now was not the time. " _When will be the time?"_ She thought.

The next day arrived and the Watterson's where headed out for a family outing. They came to a place where numerous tents, rides food trucks etc, were setup. It was as if the circus had come to town, but with less entertainment and more job opportunities.

After finding a parking space and getting out of the car Nicole faced her family. "Okay everyone. What would you like to do first?" She asked, beaming at them.

The kids already decided that they wouldn't force this and would ease their mom into looking at the different jobs. However, Anais also wasn't looking forward to any rides as she'd probably get stuck with some kiddie ride.

"I noticed they have the latest in fishing gear." Richard announced. "And also some great camping stuff."

"Where did you hear that?" Anais asked. "That wasn't in the advertisement for this event."

"No, but it is advertised on that board." Richard pointed at a wooden board and on it was written:

 **Latest fishing gear and great camping stuff**

Everyone looked at it with a raised eyebrow, not having expected that.

"What about you, kids?" Nicole asked her children.

"Where cool with that. We can always go on the rides later." Darwin informed her.

"Alright than, lets go."

With that the family made their way to the large tent housing all shorts of camping gear. Richard was not interested in buying anything, but he did enjoy looking around at all the cool gadgets people use on camping trips these days.

Everyone seemed to be checking out something of interest, except for Gumball who has been in deep thought ever since they arrived. He couldn't help but think of both Penny and Carrie and how he was going to handle this. He even wondered what he'd do if he found one of them here. The place was filling up with people and chances are good that Penny at least would show up.

He felt a soft paw on his shoulder and turned to face Lexy. She gave him a small smile.

"You know where here to enjoy the day right?" She asked jokingly. "You can forget about your girl problems for at least one day."

"That's easier said then done." He looked at his dad who was inspecting a fishing pole. Swinging it from left to right, bound to hit someone. "But I guess I should give it a try."

"That's the spirit." She told him.

Gumball chuckled. "Wait till you get a boyfriend, then you'll feel the struggle."

"Even if I was interested in dating, I remember you punching the last guy that hit on me." She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but Tobias was major jerk." Gumball said in defense.

As the day went on the Watterson's started looking at the different jobs up for offer. There was everything from office jobs to more outdoors ones. Nicole actually seemed interested in a few and thought she should apply. However, she quickly discarded that and thought that would be silly.

Anais noticed this and smiled. She just needed to push her mom a bit. She encouraged her mother to go and talk with some of them. Nicole did as her daughter asked, although hesitating slightly. After talking to Larry, who seemed to be at several places at once, Nicole thought it was time to move on with the day.

Although, one stall caught her full attention. ' _Trainer for basic training.'_ There was just something about making wannabe tough guys and girls suffer... uh... feel the burn that she truly enjoyed. So she decided to check it out.

Gumball who was trailing behind looked around him and couldn't find Lexy anywhere. He stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrow in confusion. He scanned all around him and found her standing near a food court starring at something. He walked closer to get a better look at what caught her attention. When turned his gaze to the direction she was looking at he nearly gasped, but his mouth was still agape.

Lexy had an obvious twinkle in her eyes. Something took up her full attention and that something, or rather someone, was standing a few feet away. He wore a red hoodie, blue jeans and black and white shoes. He seemed to be a cat of some short, gray in color.

She was oblivious to the world around her and couldn't understand why, but than again she didn't really care.

"Lexy?" Came her brothers voice.

She was shocked back to reality, jumping to her left slightly. "Don't do that!"

Gumball chuckled at his sisters reaction. "I know that look anywhere."

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"Don't act dumb. All your missing are the heart shaped eyes." He looked over to the guy who stood by a hotdog stand. "You should go talk to him."

"What? No... Why would... I mean he... uh." She stuttered.

"If you don't, I will." Before Lexy could reply Gumball was already jogging to the guy.

Her eyes grew wide and she ran after him. Gumball came behind the guy and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Just before he turned around Gumball was knocked out of sight into a few small creates by his sister. The guy was startled by the sound, but shrugged it off.

"Hey... there." Lexy greeted him with a nervous smile.

"Hi." He said calmly. "Can I help you with something?"

Lexy was panicking on the inside. What was she going to say? "I... was wondering. Uhm... what kind of cat are you?" She mentally kicked herself for asking that.

"I'm a lynx. Me and my family are probably the only ones in town." He said putting his paws into his hoodies pocket.

"Guess that would explain why I didn't know. I'm quite familiar with most living and non-living, that are in fact living, animals, creatures and objects in Elmore." She said with a nervous laugh.

"So that's why you asked. My dads actually looking for a job here in Elmore, that's why I'm here." He explained.

"My moms also looking for a new job. Well not that she knows she is, but were trying to get her a better one. Although the one she has now is fine, she just doesn't like it very much. Which I guess doesn't make it fine and..." She stopped when she saw his raised eyebrow.

Great. She becoming her brother with all the gibberish she talking. They are twins after all so it must be genetic or something.

"I'm talking to much right?" She asked embarrassed.

"It's fine. I get the main idea. Least I think I do." He reassured her. "Hey, I'm next in line. You wanna get a hotdog?" He gestured at the hotdog stand.

Lexy nodded and stood next to him. "I'm Lexy by the way."

"Keith."

Gumball got up from the wooden creates and dusted himself off. His sister has got some strength, then again Anais could probably do the same thing. He smiled when he saw Lexy speaking with the guy and thought it best not to interfere. He was about to walk back to his family when something caught his eye. It was Penny's dad talking to a corn man. That means Penny's probably here.

Meanwhile Nicole was talking to a bloodhound by the stall she had gone too. She took great interest in the job opportunity as the man told her more about.

"So what do you think ma'am?" Asked the hound.

"Oh, I don't know." She was hesitant.

"Come on mom. This is what your good at." Anais encouraged her.

"Yeah, there's no one better for the job." Darwin added.

Nicole looked at her children and bit her lower lip. "What do I have to do?"

"Do you have any track record or previous experience with intense, physical conditions?" He asked her.

"You kidding?" Richard started. "She once took on a T-Rex."

"Really? How did you survive?" The man asked surprised.

"You should be asking the T-Rex that." Richard said with pride, looking at his wife.

She smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "We just had a little talk that's all."

The bloodhound pondered for a moment. "This is the thing ma'am. Without a track record or some kind of recommendation we can't just hire you."

Nicole's ears fell back and she looked disappointed.

" _However_ , if you'd be willing to take a trail run we can asses your skills and give you a job based on that. If your as good as your husband claims, then you should get a high ranking and well paying position with no trouble." He explained.

Nicole's face suddenly brightened up. This could be the opportunity of a life time. A job that would support her family and that she'd really enjoy.

* * *

 **Note:** So there you go everyone. Again the next chapter will come within the week so no need to wonder 'how long must I wait now?'

Hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review to let me know your thoughts. Have a great day/night.


	12. Cause and effect

**Note:** Hey everyone!

I told you the next chapter would be up within a week. I wont say much here so enjoy and see you in the A/N

* * *

Gumball was in search of Penny, scanning the area around her dad in hopes that she might be nearby. At the same time he tried to avoid her dad in case she told him anything. Honestly, he had enough to deal with and wasn't in the mood for an argument with Penny's dad.

He stopped next to a stall that was selling homemade trinkets. He sighed and hung his head feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Why so glum chum?" Asked a familiar voice.

Gumball looked at the man by the stall. "Mr. Small? What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping out a friend of mine that specializes in homemade trinkets. Wanna buy anything? I got everything from necklaces to sandals made entirely out of cut grass." He offered with a large smile.

"No thank you, Mr. Small. I'm kinda looking for someone." Gumball told him.

Mr. Small placed his index finger in his chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm. Maybe I can help you. I've been here since morning and seen a bunch of people walk by."

"Oh, then have you seen Penny by any chance?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, she and her dad was here about ten minutes ago. They seemed to go off in different directions." Mr. Small said.

"Great. Which way did she go?" He asked with a smile formed on his face.

"The sports section over by that purple tent." Mr. Small said, pointing at a large purple and white stripped tent.

"Thanks Mr. Small. Good luck with your sells!" Gumball ran of into the direction of the tent.

* * *

Lexy and Keith had been busy getting to know each other as they sat by a wooden table and ate their hotdogs. She had learned that his last name was Adams and that he moved here from Boston. He had also applied for Elmore Jr. High and would start on Monday. She had also managed to avoid speaking any further gibberish thankfully.

"So do you do any sports or have any hobbies?" Lexy asked finishing the last bit of her hotdog.

"Sports isn't really my thing, but I wouldn't mind playing a game if offered." He said cleaning the tomato sous off his fingers with a napkin. "Hobbies, well me and my friends would always do stunts and other random stuff and then I'd record it and upload it on the internet. So I was kinda the cameraman of the group."

"That's cool. I also recently learned how to skateboard. I can't really do any stunts yet, but it's a start." She looked at him with inviting eyes, hoping he'd take the bait.

"Maybe we can hangout sometime. I hear there's a skate park near the school and... you know, if you want, I could teach you a few tricks." He offered with a hopeful smile.

"Sure! I mean, yeah sounds like fun." She said smiling a bit nervously.

"Well I'd best be getting back to my dad. I guess I'll see you at school." He got of the wooden chair and waved goodbye as he walked away.

"Bye." She waved back and sighed happily as she watched him go.

She thought she handled that well, especially for her first time. No wonder Gumball is so worried about all of this. She has only experience the tip of the iceberg of this new found feeling and could already understand why Gumball didn't want to lose it.

"Gumball!" She shouted out loud, causing a few people to look at her oddly.

She had completely forgotten about him, however, he may have just gone back to the rest of the family. She got off the chair and started her search for her family as not to worry them by being gone for too long.

"Lexy?" She heard her name being called and her ears perked up.

She turned around and saw Penny. Her eyes widened and that happy feeling she just had vanished and was replaced with awkwardness. "Hey... Penny. What are you doing here.?"

"I just came from the sports section and now I'm trying to find my dad." She explained. "Is... uh... Gumball around?" She asked uneasily.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure where he is at the moment." Lexy told her.

"Oh, well if you see him tell him that we really need to talk." She said in a sad tone.

Lexy started to worry. "I-I know it's none of my business, but are you..." She was struggling with this next part. "Are you... thinking of... uh-"

"Lets just say things aren't going all that great with us at the moment." Penny rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"Well I hope you two short things out." Lexy tried to muster a smile.

"I'll see you around than." Penny then left her.

Lexy stood there for about a minute or so wondering if she handle that right. After deciding it was time to leave she heard some heavy breathing close in on her and turned around to face whatever caused it.

"Gumball!? What happened to you?" She asked concerned.

"I'm... just out... of breath." He said holding his knees for support as he hunched over.

"Couldn't you have gotten here sooner. Penny was just here." She said gesturing at the spot where Penny used to be standing.

"What? Which way did she go?" Gumball asked still exhausted.

Lexy pointed into the direction and Gumball struggled to jog into that direction. He was even starting to form sweat stains on his sweater. Lexy's ears fell back in worry and she looked at Gumball, hoping for the best.

Gumball stopped next to a steal poll, unable to go on. He was way to out of shape to be running around this much. He had searched the whole sports section and asked around only to hear that she came back this way. If he had just said something last night he could have at least arranged a meeting spot where they could talk face to face.

He leaned on the poll and looked from left to right, hoping to find Penny. At this stage he didn't care about his own feelings anymore, which was unlike him. All he wanted was to find Penny and patch things up. He slid down the poll and sat on the ground with his knees to his chest and a frown on his face.

"Maybe I should just wait till Monday or plan a meet on Elmore plus." He muttered to himself.

He stood up feeling defeated and ready to give up. However, just as he was about to walk away he looked up and saw her. He mustered whatever energy he could and jogged over to her.

"Penny!" He yelled out and managed to catch her attention.

When he got to her he panted a few times in an attempt to regain his oxygen. After catching his breath he looked at her, worried of how this would play out.

"You good?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Gumball confirmed.

"Gumball, in relationships we have to be honest with each other. So I'll get straight to the point. Do... do you like Carrie?" She struggled to ask, tears forming in her eyes.

Gumball hadn't actually thought of what he'd say to her and with the adrenaline from all the running still fresh in his system his mind was racing with thoughts. He took a deep breath and tried to answer as honestly as he could.

"Penny, this all started when Lexy got a bit weird. I didn't understand why she was acting that way and ended up hearing from Carrie what had encouraged her to do what she did."

Penny nodded slowly as she listened to what he was saying.

"Then I heard you were there when Masami told her to do the things she did and that you did nothing about it. You didn't even bother to tell me and that made me feel betrayed. So I asked Carrie to help me get Lexy's mindset back to normal, cause... " Gumball also started to tear up at this point. "Because she was the only one I could trust at that point."

Penny gasped when she heard that last sentence. The fact that her boyfriend had to seek help from someone else all because she didn't think of telling him broke her heart.

"G-Gumball. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't think." She tried to apologies, but couldn't hold back the tears.

"Penny, please. It's OK. I don't care about that anymore." Gumball assured her.

She wiped away her tears and sniffed once. "I didn't mean to hurt you Gumball. That's the last thing I ever wanted." She sniffed again and looked him in the eyes. "What kind of girlfriend am I if you can't even trust me when you need me?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I forgive you and... and I care about you." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Earlier in the week you would have said 'I love you'. Gumball, I don't want to hurt you again." She looked to the ground.

"You wont. I promise." Gumball said.

"I should be the one promising that and I don't think I can." Penny looked back at him, her tears coming back.

"What are you saying?" Gumball asked fearing the worst.

"I'm saying if there's no trust, there's no us." She said in a soft saddened tone.

Gumballs eyes widened and his mouth was left agape. It's as if his heart shattered into a million pieces and his mind went blank. He was unable to process what had just happened.

Penny looked at him in his frozen state and softly said. "Goodbye, Gumball." She walked away with her head held down and wiped away her tears.

Gumball released the breath he didn't know he was holding and fell to his knees. "But I do love you Penny." He whispered.

* * *

 **Note:** At this point you guys are probably asking:

"What have you done?"

"Will this be a Carball?"

"Will Penny and Gumball get back together?"

"Are we gonna be seeing more of Lexy and Keith?"

This I sadly can't tell you in the authors note. You'll have to keep reading to find out. I will try not to take a whole month again to upload the next one. As always hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to let me know what you thought of the chapter in the reviews and what do YOU think will happen? Till then have a good day/night.


	13. A bets a bet

**Note:** Hi everyone!

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Saturday that had become the worst day of Gumballs life was also a day that gave new hope to the rest of the family. Nicole had a chance for a new job which meant Darwin and Anais were successful in saving their family financially. Lexy experienced a feeling she had never felt before and wanted to develop it further.

Although, for Gumball the day was all but hopeful. He didn't know what he wanted at the start of the day. It's true than what they say; 'You don't know what you have till it's gone'. Gumball had the girl of his dreams and now, now he only had the pain that came along after losing the one you love.

He wasn't sure what to do next, but it seemed like his twin already had something in mind. A deal he had made to help her would now come back to bite him in the bu-.

"Gumball!" Came a shout.

Gumball screamed in shock and looked around him to see what had woken him up with such a fright. "What the what? Lexy? Why?" He asked confused with her actions.

"You still owe me a day of doing whatever I want you to do." She told him with an almost devious smile.

Gumball sighed. "Does it have to be today, or at all? I'm kinda dealing with a lot here."

"And what better way to take your mind off of your worries?" She questioned.

Gumball grumbled. "Fine."

Lexy smiled widely and Darwin laughed at Gumballs situation. He got out of his fishbowl. "Oh this going to be great."

"You know I'm going to drag you into this, right?" Gumball said.

"Why? This is all you dude." Darwin pointed a fin at his brother.

"Let's call it payback for all the things you and Anais did to me on Friday." He said as he got out of bed. "It's only fair."

Darwin gave it a thought. He did put Gumball through a lot that day and he just got dumped. So maybe he should help his brother out. Not because he felt it was fair, but because wanted to be there for him. That's what brothers and best friends are for.

"Alright, I'll help you." He said gleefully.

"Thanks bro. We should get probably get ready so this Monday can just be over with." Gumball said as he walked out to go to the bathroom.

"Your gonna go easy on him, right?" Darwin asked Lexy.

"Sure. He just needs a distraction and hopefully I can provide that." She assured Darwin.

* * *

As Gumball came downstairs he found all three of his siblings seated at the table, but something was amiss. Non of them had a bowl of cereal in front of them.

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Lexy confirmed. "Where just waiting for you to make us breakfast."

Gumball let out a deep sigh and dragged his feet along the floor as he went into the kitchen. " _Is this going to be how the day is gonna go?"_ He thought as he proceeded to get out four bowls from the cabinet.

Much to Gumballs disliking, Lexy continued to ask him to do stuff for her as the morning went by. It ranged from carrying her school bag to cleaning the seat on the bus for her with a soft brush. Although, it did keep his mind occupied and for some time he did forget about Penny. That is, until he saw her at school after her dad had dropped her off.

The scene from Saturday came back into his mind and he remembered every detail of it. This made him tear up and look away. He had his chance to explain himself and he blew it. Penny probably wouldn't give him another opportunity. He then felt a soft paw on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Come on. It's best we keep going." Lexy said with a light smile.

Gumball wiped away his tears and nodded. He took a deep breath and let it out again. "Lets go."

"Hey guys!" Carrie called out from behind. "You guys wont believe it. Tobias is actually apologizing to all the girls." She said excitedly.

"Seriously?" Lexy asked with a happy shocked expression. "Guess even to a jerk like him a bets a bet."

"Sure is." Carrie crossed her arm. She then looked to Gumball and noticed he didn't seem happy. "You okay? Doesn't look like your happy about this."

Gumball was struggling to find the right words. He didn't really want talk about it. Thankfully, Lexy saw this and answered for him. "His just bummed that he still has to be my servant for the day. Since that was his part of the bet."

Carrie chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry dude."

"Ah, he'll get over it. Since I'll probably have to help him with the big orders." Darwin said as he came out of the bus.

"Just try not to get yourselves in any trouble." Carrie said as she pointed at them.

They all shared a laugh, even Gumball chuckled a bit, as they all new that was unlikely. Carrie then waved good bye and said she'll catch them at launch. She still wanted to her apology from Tobias and she planned on making him go on his hands and knees.

"Well what are we waiting for? We don't want to miss the whole thing." Lexy said spreading her arms. "I do hope he wore the dress as well."

"I forgot he had to do that too." Darwin said in realization. "I definitely wanna see that."

They all walked into the school and down the hallway where they soon came to a crowd of people standing in a circle. Some were laughing, some shouted out a few names and comments and some took photos and videos. When they came close enough they could hardly believe it.

Tobias was on his knees with frown on his face and wore a light blue sundress. He was looking up to Carmen whom he had just apologized too. She tried her best to hold in her laugh.

"OK, OK. I forgive you." She bursted out laughing as she walked away.

Tobias stood up feeling humiliated from this entire ordeal. He dusted off his dress and groaned. "Who's next?" He asked bitterly.

"I go next."

Tobias's eyes widened. He knew that voice all too well. It was the voice of the girl who put him in this mess. He gritted his teeth and looked at her with hateful eyes. She just stood their with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"I'm waiting."

Tobias took in a deep breath of air and walked up to her. His teeth stayed gritted as he spoke. "Lexy, I'm sorry for how I behaved and I wont do it again."

He took another deep breath and closed his eyes shut. "Please, forgive me."

When she first saw him she planned on dragging this out, but now decided against it. She thought he suffered enough. Besides, there were still other girls waiting for their apologies and he had to wear that really nice dress the whole day. It was probably his sisters dress. Point is, his getting what he deserves and there's no need for her to make things harder on him.

"I forgive you." She said, turned around and walked away.

Tobias was surprised that it was so easy. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and then shrugged it off. "Next." He said like a grumpy old taller.

Gumball and Darwin jogged up to her and walked at normal pace once they reached her.

"That's it?" Darwin asked.

"Does their have to be more?" She asked back.

Darwin shrugged. "I guess not."

"I just didn't see the need to-" She stopped dead in her tracks.

Both Gumball and Darwin looked at her strangely and turned their attention to what see was looking at. By one of the lockers stood the same Lynx Lexy saw on Saturday. He was taking out some books.

"Who's he?" Darwin asked pointing at the lynx.

"Someone special I'm guessing." Gumball said and motioned her with his head to go over there.

"I think I know what I want you two to do today." She said still staring at the boy.

Darwin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Here we go."

"Your not serious are you?" Gumball asked.

"You know I suck at this short of thing. That's why I need help." She reasoned and looked at her two brothers..

Gumball let out an irritated sigh. "And yet your asking it from someone who just lost his girlfriend and his brother who's only relationship was a forced one with the school bully."

"Please Gumball." She folded her paws together and looked at him with big pleading eyes.

Gumball bit his lower lip and tried to stay strong, but ultimately faild. "Fine. What do you want us to do?"

Lexy looked back at Keith's locker and saw that he was no longer there. "First, you might wanna find him. Second I kinda wanna know more about him so I can know what he likes and dislikes."

"So talk to him." Darwin told her.

"I'm still a bit shy." She said pocking her two index figures together.

"That's hard to believe after what you did to Tobias." Darwin stated.

"That's different. I actually _like_ this guy and I don't want to blow it. Just find out what his like." She told them.

"Haven't you already talked to him?" Gumball asked.

"Yes and it felt like half my brain switched off. Just because I got through first impressions doesn't mean relaxed around him." She informed him.

"So you want us to talk to him?" He asked her.

"No. Just... uh. Follow him around." She suggested with a nervous smile.

"You want us to _stalk_ him?" Gumball face palmed. "This is not going to end well."

"What if he catches us?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know. Improvise, but just don't make me look bad, or weird or creepy." She felt uneasy knowing that she was being both those things.

Gumball crossed his arms and looked at his brother. "Come on Darwin. Lets get this train rack started."

* * *

 **Note:** Following around the new kid. What could go wrong?

As always let me know your what you thought of this chapter in the reviews. Have a great day/night.


	14. Spider commando's

Gumball and Darwin peeked around a corner and saw the lynx casually walking down the hallway to his next class. Thankfully for them, they had the same first class together.

"I don't get exactly what we're suppose to find out about him." Darwin informed his brother.

"Neither do I, but we have to report back with something." Gumball responded.

"You mean you have to report back with something." Darwin said as he pointed a fin at Gumball.

"Don't give me technicalities." Gumball retorted. "She said something about likes and dislikes if I remember correctly."

"So you just want to stare at him all day?" Darwin questioned.

"No that's boring and it'll take forever. We'll just have to test him." Gumball suggested.

"Yup, this is the point where things take an unnecessary turn for the worst." Darwin said and rolled his eyes.

"Just follow my lead." Gumball said and walked to class.

Gumball and Darwin walked into the class and saw Keith at a desk in the middle of the class. He had a note pad in front of him and a blue pen in his right paw. Gumball rubbed his chin and made face to over express that he was intrigued. He took out a pen and paper of his own and started to write on it.

Darwin was curious and peeked over Gumball's shoulder to see what he was writing down. "Likes and dislikes of Kev. You spelled Keith wrong."

"Shhh." Gumball shushed him. "He'll hear us."

Darwin held up his fins apologetically, but with a hint of annoyance. "Sorry."

They made their way to their seats and Gumball proceeded to note things down as he watched the lynx during class. Gumball also thought of ways to take things a step further.

* * *

After the first class Lexy walked along and hummed to herself as the day was going well so far. Though, things rarely stay that way for long. As she was walking she spotting someone in the distance. She gasped when she realized it was Penny. Something just told her that talking with your brothers ex-girlfriend was something you should preferably avoid.

She bit her lower lip and looked for a way out. She went to one of the lockers and tried to pull it open so that she could hide inside it. Sadly it was locked, yet she tried again with a few other lockers. When she saw that Penny was almost by her she panicked. An instinct kicked in and she jumped up on top of the lockers, grasping it with her claws and squishing herself in the space between the ceiling and the lockers.

She stayed still like a predator waiting for it's pray to get close enough. Penny came to the spot and stopped. She sighed and looked up. "You know I could she you from the distance, right?"

Lexy felt a bit embarrassed at her actions. "I guess if I could see you than I was most likely in your line of sight as well."

"You don't have to avoid me." Penny stated.

"I just don't want to make things worse." Lexy admitted. Her tail moving in a wave like motion as she laid on her stomach.

"Don't worry. You wont make things worse." Penny placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "So are you gonna come down from there?"

"I don't know, it's a lot more comfortable than it looks." She told Penny.

Still, she thought it was best to get down from there. Easier said than done as she had an adrenaline burst to help her get up. She attempted to climb down, but slipped and fell on her rump.

"Ow!" She complained.

Penny simply chuckled. "You OK?"

"Yeah, just my pride that's hurt." She said as she got back up and dusted herself off.

"Just because things didn't work out with me and your brother doesn't mean we can't still be friends." Penny reasoned.

"Actually, I'm trying to get his mind off the... break-up. So I think it's best if there are no reminders of what was." Lexy explained.

Penny nodded in understanding. "You make a fair point." With that she said goodbye and walked away.

Lexy whipped the sweat off her forehead. "Phew. I'm getting better at these social interactions."

* * *

Gumball was carrying a small brown box as he and his brother walked to Keith's locker.

"What's inside the box." Darwin questioned.

"Spiders." Gumball answered simply.

"I thought you were afraid of spiders."

"Oh I'm terrified of them, but one of the best ways to test how much of a man you are is to see how much you scream like a girl when faced with one." Gumball explained.

"So your gonna try and scare him?" Darwin asked to confirm.

"Yup."

They reached the locker and Gumball put on a pair of gloves. "Mind opening the box?"

"Why me?" Darwin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just told you I'm terrified of spiders."

Darwin rolled his eyes and opened the box. "So why the gloves if I'm opening the box?"

"You never know what might happen." Gumball stated.

After opening the box Darwin noticed a few small spiders in a glass container and one bigger and really menacing looking spider in a separate glass container. Darwin was hesitant, but proceeded to let the small ones go free in the openings of his locker. He looked at the bigger one.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked worried.

"Just hurry, his almost here." Gumball rushed him.

Darwin sighed and let it out. The two quickly went behind a corner and watched as Keith came to his locker and opened it. His eyes grew wide and he froze. His heart started beating faster as the adrenaline was built up in his body.

"That's a banana spider." He said under his breathe.

He took two steps back and noticed that the banana spider took command of the smaller ones. It seemed angry and blood thirsty. He doesn't speak spider, but he was certain that thing yelled 'Charge!'. With that they jumped out of the locker and went towards him.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Keith yelled and ran as fast as he could past the Watterson brothers.

"Their coming this way!" Darwin shouted and then noticed that his brother was already several meters away from him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Darwin begged as the spiders chased after them.

They caught up to Keith and the three of them ran across the hallway past Carrie and Teri. The two girls didn't get why they were running away till Teri screamed at the top of her lungs.

The small spiders jumped on top of her and the big one went for Carrie. Carrie screamed, but then saw the spider go right through her.

"Oh yeah, they can't touch me." Carrie announced.

The spiders left Teri after leaving a her torn in several places and went back in pursuit of the boys. They seemed to have lost them though. The banana spider communicated to the others that they should tear up the school till they found the blue one.

After they were out of sight the three boys popped out of one of the lockers and fell painfully on the ground. They slowly got up and rubbed a few shore areas.

"That was a close one. Where did those eight legged freaks even come from?" Keith asked as he got up.

"Who knows?" Gumballs said nervously.

"Doesn't matter where they came from. Point is there loose in the school." Darwin pointed out.

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Keith asked. "This is a job for pest control."

"His right. lets just find a nice place to hide in the mean time." Gumball agreed.

"No. Who knows how much mayhem those things would have caused by the time they arrive." Darwin argued.

"The walking fish has a point." Keith sighed and took a camera out of his hoodie. "Lets do this?"

"What's with the camera?" Gumball asked pointing at the thing.

"Where hunting commando spiders." He said enthusiastically. "There's no way I'm not recording this."

The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged. There was no harm in it really. Keith turned on the camera and checked the battery. It was full so he pointed it at himself.

"This is Keith Adams and today me and these two guys-" He pointed the camera at them. "-will be hunting the down the highly aggressive and deadly banana spider."

"Did you say highly aggressive?" Darwin asked worriedly.

"And deadly?" Gumball added just as worried.

"Yes. So what are your names?" He asked still pointing the camera at them.

With a gulp. "Gumball Watterson."

"Darwin Watterson."

"Cool. Lets head out." Keith motioned for them to follow him.

* * *

 **Note:** Well done Gumball. You really goofed up this time.

Just to clarify the banana spider is a real spider. You can google it **if you dare**. The trio will have to short out this wonderful mess before anyone else gets hurt.

Anyway if you enjoyed this feel free to favorite/follow and let me know your thoughts in the reviews. Have a good day/night.


	15. The hunted hunting the hunters

Gumball was deeply regretting his mistake of using spiders. After the incident with Penny's spider Mr. Cuddles he built up a phobia for the blasted arachnids. Now he was faced with hunting them down.

"So... How deadly is this spider?" Gumball asked, his eyes darting around in search for them.

"The Brazilian Wandering spider or 'Banana spider' is one of the most, if not _the_ most venomous spider in the world." Keith informed him.

This sent shivers down the spins of both Gumball and Darwin. How on Earth were they unlucky enough to face such a foe, but given their track record it was kind of to be expected.

"How do you know all this? Are you one of those people who keep them as pets?" Darwin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No way, those things creep me out." Keith said with a shiver. "It's just something I saw on those top 10 videos you find online."

The trio rounded a corner and gasped at the sight before them. In front of them they saw the hallways light was switching on and off, revealing the sight every few seconds. Webbing was spread out across the lockers with some even hanging from the ceiling. A ball of webbing against one of the lockers was shaking around and caught their attention.

Darwin and Keith both looked at Gumball who then looked back at them. "What?"

"Aren't you going to open it?" Darwin asked.

"No! Why should _I_ do it?" He asked, his fear evident in his voice.

Darwin wanted to say because this was all his fault, but then he'd be revealing to Keith that _they_ placed the spiders in his locker. So he tried to find another reasonable reason.

"Cause... You're the one wearing gloves." He pointed out.

"What!?" He looked at his gloved paws. "For the love of... Fine I'll do it." He said with a heavy sigh.

He slowly walked forward trying his best to hold back his tears. He came to the ball of web that was still moving around. He glanced back at the other two. Darwin had a worried look while Keith's face was mostly hidden behind his camera. He gulped and extended his shaky paws. With a few heavy breaths he ripped open a part of the webbing revealing Carmen.

She gasped for air and coughed a few times. "The little ones, they put in me in this webbing. The big one just stared at me with those menacing eyes."

Gumball had taken a few steps back in shock. "Did you see where they went?"

"I don't know. It was creepy and scary." She said still terrified.

Suddenly a scream came from the cafeteria that caught everyone's attention.

"Come on! Someones in trouble." Darwin said and started jogging that way.

"Do we have to?" Gumball asked, but followed nonetheless.

"Wait! don't leave me here!" She cried out in vain as the three boys had already left.

They burst through the door and saw that the whole cafeteria was covered in webbing. There were numerous balls of webbing laying around and shaking as whoever was inside tried to free themselves.

"They sure work fast." Darwin noted.

"This is bad. If they keep moving at this rate we'll be their next target." Keith stated.

"We have to find Anais and Lexy. One of them is bound to know how we stop these things." Gumball suggested.

"There probably in one of these." Darwin said looking around at all the webbing balls.

A sudden flash accompanied with a cracking sound came next to them.

"Thank goodness I found you guys. Those spiders have taken over the whole school." Carrie said filled with worry and fear for her friends.

"Carrie!? How are you not in one of these?" Gumball asked surprised.

"Duh, I'm a ghost they can't touch me." She informed him. "Why is that guy filming us?" She pointed at Keith.

"Cause as horrifying as this is, it's still the most awesome experience I've been had."

Carrie narrowed her eyes at him. "Sound like a drop-kick to me."

"What's with the insult?" He asked holding his arms up questioningly.

"No offense." She added.

He sighed. "None taken. let's just get on with it."

"I saw them gather more bodies by the swimming pool. I didn't see them moving away from there so if we hurry we could still catch them." Carrie told them.

"And do what? Unlike you those things can easily touch us." Gumball stated.

"We could try and get them stuck in the pool then drain it before they can get out." Keith suggested.

"That's your plan?" Gumball asked unconvinced.

"Do you have a better one?" Keith asked him.

"Fine. Since Darwin is the best swimmer here I vote he has to do it." Gumball said looking at his brother with his arms crossed.

"But... " Darwin tried, but he knew it was the truth.

Gumball wasn't very good at it, Carrie physically couldn't and he didn't really know about Keith, but still doubted that he'd be better for the job.

"OK, but if I get bitten and die I'm coming back to haunt you." He pointed a fin at Gumball.

"Alright, let's stop wasting time already." Carrie urged them.

* * *

Lexy cautiously walked through the hallways, keeping her head low and her arms close to her chest. After hearing several screams around school things have gone silent and she was on her own. As she walked she stepped on something odd and lifted her foot.

"What the..." She muttered and noticed the sticky material on her foot. "Webs? Where did these... come... from..?"

She froze at the sight off webs all around the hallway ahead of her. It looked like a scene from a horror movie and the complete silence wasn't easing her nerves. She gulped and wiped the webbing off of her foot. To say she was scared was an understatement.

She tried to pace her breathing. "Gumball and Darwin where are you?" She whispered to herself.

Then she herd a noise behind her making her eyes widen and her ears perk up. She slowly turn her head around to see what it was. There in the distance was something small and creepy. From what she could tell it was an arachnid of some sorts. The lights went off for a moment and when it came on again the creature was halfway across the hall.

Lexy screamed and ran in the opposite direction, nearly losing her balance with her quick movements. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran for her life with the menacing spider getting closer every second. She knew she couldn't out run it. The adrenaline raced through her body and once again cat like instincts kicked in. She jumped forward and came down on all fours and proceeded to run, only much faster now.

Unfortunately, the spider was still faster and almost within striking distance. Her eyes narrowed causing her vision to improve. She took a sharp turn at the next corner, but the spider took it with more speed and was now ready to jump on her. Just as it did she jumped against the lockers to her left and used her legs to launch her off them, turning around in mid air and went back the way she came. When the spider landed it seemed confused at what just happened. It turned around and grew angry before moving into the shadows and disappearing.

* * *

Carrie peeked through a wall and saw the condition in the gym. It was very similar to that of the kitchen, only with more webbing. The only place that was untouched was the swimming pool. She also noticed that the little ones where now gathered in one spot, but no sign of the big one.

Pulling back she looked at her friends and the lynx. "I see the small ones, but not their leader."

"Probably wandering the school in search for it's next victim." Keith said scanning the area.

"Just great. Now what do we do?" Gumball asked, clearly frustrated.

"Go on with the plan. In fact it would be easier since they'll most probably keep together with their leader out hunting." Keith noted.

Gumball turned to Darwin. "What do you think, buddy? I'm mean it is you that has to go out there."

"I'll do it. Just make sure you keep an eye out for the one." Darwin said still afraid of what might happen.

"So how do we lure them into the pool?" Carrie asked, also not very convinced.

"Alright, so this is what we do..." He explained the plan more in detail to the others.

"Sounds reasonable." Gumball stated.

"You're just saying that cause you get the least dangerous job." Darwin said furrowing his brow.

"It wasn't my idea, but that doesn't mean I can't be happy with it." Gumball said in his defense.

Darwin rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"So are we ready?" Carrie asked to which the others nodded.

* * *

 **Note:** Define ready.

Things got bad really fast in the school, but the next chapter should bring an end to the spider commando arc. I hope you all enjoyed. Please do leave a review letting me know what you thought and have a great day/night.

P.S. Please be patient when waiting for the updates. Exam time is approaching so my time is becoming limited and I do have other stories to work on as well. Thank you. :)


	16. A bad plan that just might work

Darwin carefully entered the gym and his eyes scanned the area. He was shivering a little and gulped when he saw the spiders in the distance just standing there. Probably waiting for a signal to attack, the very signal he was going to use against them. Keith had explained that spiders not only use webs to capture pray, but also to detect movement. He was to avoid touching any of the webs till he got in position, once there he'd purposely attract their attention.

"This is such a bad idea." He whispered to himself as he made his way to the pool.

He tried to control his breathing and walked as carefully as he could. One wrong move and he'd alert them too soon. This was made worse by the fact that he had the biggest feet, so he had to tip toe most of the way.

As he did this Carrie floated around by the ceiling, keeping a lookout for the Banana spider. Things were OK so far, but she knew it wouldn't stay that way for much longer. She watched as Darwin walked up to the pool. He was in position, looked up and gave her a thumbs up. She gave him one back and looked at Keith and Gumball who were standing by the entrance.

"I hope this works." Keith said.

"It probably wont, but lets stay positive until it go's horribly wrong." Gumball said simply.

By the pool Darwin took a deep breath and let it out again. "Here we go."

He lifted his foot and stepped hard on the webbing. The vibration was sent throughout the rest of it and the spiders immediately took notice, but only turned to face him. When he realized they were only looking at him he stepped on it again. The spiders stood still for a few more seconds before they came charging at him with full speed. Darwin started to scream and jumped into the pool too early. The spiders came to a stop next to the pool. They spread out and surrounded the pool to make sure Darwin couldn't safely exit it.

Carrie face palmed. "Really!?"

"I panicked, OK!" Darwin yelled back from the middle of the pool.

Carrie sighed and dived down into the pool, taking control of the water. The water started to rise with Darwin still in it.

"What are you doing!?" He asked in a panicked voice, but received no reply.

The water spread out in all directions and came crashing down all around the gym. Keith and Gumball tried to run for it, but was caught by the water which pushed them out into the hallway. The water then started to flow back into the pool. The whole gym was shocking wet and Darwin laid on the floor coughing out water.

He got up and panted as he tried to bring his breathing back under control. Once he did he looked around and saw some of the little spiders spasming and others already dead, crushed by the weight of the water and drowned. He smiled and lifted his fins in the air.

"We did it!" He cheered.

Gumball and Keith heard this and high fived in victory. However, this was short lived as they looked in front of them and saw the leader. The Banana spider looked even more menacing than before. At first it wanted to capture them, but now he wanted to inject them with it's lethal venom and watch as it brought them to their painful deaths.

"Oh man, I should _never_ have put those things in your locker." Gumball admitted.

"Yeah, that wasn't a very good id... Wait. What!?" Keith shouted spreading his arms in question.

"F-funny story. I'll tell you if we ever survive this." Gumball said nervously.

"I... You... Of all the... Ahhh!" Keith stammered out of frustration.

The Banana saw that they weren't paying attention to him an silently approached them. By the time they saw him he was mere inch's away. The two boys screamed and ran in the other direction. The spider leaped and landed on Gumballs back. Gumball panicked even more and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Keith waked it off his back in the spire of the moment. "Oh eww, I touched it, I touched it." He complained, grossed out by the feel of the spider.

When he looked at the spot where Gumball was he saw nothing but a cloud of dust in the shape of him. He didn't stick around and followed Gumball. The spider wasn't to pleased with that and climbed to the ceiling, proceeding to chase them from above.

When the two boys both made it back into the gym Darwin and Carrie quickly closed the doors behind them. They all stood against it to prevent the spider from getting in. It was silent for a moment.

"You think it's gone?" Darwin asked.

"Gumball?" A familiar voice called out from the hallway.

Gumball looked through the window in the door and saw Lexy in the hallway, oblivious to the spider walking on the ceiling. It turned it's attention to her and went after her.

"Lexy!" Gumball shouted and opened the doors. "Lookout! It's on the ceiling!"

Lexy looked up and saw the creature getting closer and screamed. "Help!"

"I'm coming!" Gumball shouted and ran to her, followed by Keith.

"What can we do?" Darwin asked Carrie.

"I have an idea." She said and teleported away.

Darwin blinked and waited for a few seconds. "Carrie..?"

* * *

Lexy knew that the spider wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, so it was time to go on the offensive. She ran for the janitors closet and opened the door, removing the broom leaning close by. It happened so fast, but she was sure she saw Rocky halfway wrapped up in a web, but decided to discard that thought.

The spider leaped from the ceiling and she managed to hit it with the brush end of the broom. The spider landed a distance away and then came back at her. Lexy tried to hit it again but missed as the creature dodged, instead hitting her brother in the stomach.

"Ow!" He yelled and fell to his knees.

"Careful with that thing." Keith warned her.

Lexy continued to try and hit the spider while it successfully dodged every hit. Keith and Gumball suffered dearly for this, taking several hits to the face, chest stomach and legs. Eventually Lexy started to run out of breath and was panting heavily. Gumball and Keith stood up, cracking a few bones in the process.

"The hits I take for my sister." Gumball noted.

Keith's eyes widened at this. "Wait. She's your _sister_? Is this why you placed spiders in my locker!?"

"You did this, Gumball?" Lexy asked in disbelieve.

"Well... I. I mean that I..." He had no reasonable excuse for what he did and couldn't come up with a good lie either, or any lie for that matter.

Before they could start arguing the spider shrieked and lifted it's forelegs in what seemed like a war cry. Just as it was about to jump them Carrie teleported above it and placed a large glass container over it. The spider struggled to get out, but was unable.

"Carrie!" All three of them shouted.

"How did you know that would work?" Gumball asked.

"The only thing that can hold it is the thing it was contained in in the first place." She stated as she held it down.

"OK, so all's well that ends well." Gumball said and was about to walk off.

Lexy grabbed him by the shoulder and furrowed her brow. "Not so fast." She looked at the other two. "Could you excuse us, please. We have to talk about something."

Keith and Carrie shrugged and walked back to the gym to help Darwin free everyone.

"Still think I'm a drop-kick?" Keith asked in a rather smug tone.

Carrie looked at him for a moment. "Meh..."

"Come on! I hit a Banana spider with my _bare_ paws." He argued.

"You also said 'eww' like a _girl_ afterwards." She stated.

"There's no winning with you is there?" He asked bluntly.

Carrie just shrugged as she pushed the container against the floor with the spider in it.

* * *

"Look Lexy I'm sorry about what I-" Gumball tried to say, but was cut off by Lexy.

"I don't care about that. Honestly, I should have known something like this would happen." She rubbed her arm for a moment. "Something strange has been happening to me.

"Like what?" Gumball asked confused.

"Like I've been getting these adrenaline rushes and when I do I go all cat like." She explained.

"This is weird how?" Gumball asked even more confused.

"No. I mean _fera_ l cat like. I climb like one, run on all fours, even my vision changes." She told him.

"Oh, you might wanna talk to mom about that. She's more accustomed to her... inner animal." Gumball said unsure of how to describe his mothers sometimes enraged behavior.

Lexy sighed knowing that this would mean having a kind of 'talk' with her mother. "OK."

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks goodness those things are taken care of.

That ends the spider arc, next we go deeper into what's going on with Lexy and her adrenaline fueled behavior. I do hope you've all enjoyed it and if you did feel free to review, fav and/or follow. Have a great day/night.


	17. An attempt at talking

It took awhile, but all the students and teachers were eventually freed and most of the webbing was cleaned up. Principle Brown and Ms. Simian had a suspicious feeling that the Watterson's were somehow behind it all, however they couldn't prove anything. Since events like this wasn't uncommon the school day went on as usual.

After classes ended the Watterson brothers waited outside for their two sisters.

"So what do you wanna do after school?" Darwin asked leaning on the railing.

"Anything that doesn't involve spiders. Maybe something to cool us down for the day." Gumball suggested.

"It wasn't _that_ bad. And we don't even get the blame for it this time." Darwin said as he straightened himself.

"I guess you have a point."

"So was Keith and Lexy angry at you afterwards?" Darwin asked curiously.

"Lexy kind of saw it coming and Keith just asked if I was gonna do something like this again if he hangs out with Lexy." Gumball informed him.

"What did you say?"

Gumball put on a devious smile. "I told him that I have a specific set of skills to cause all manner of problems and if he even _thinks_ about hurting her he'll-"

Darwin interrupted him and said with blank stare. "You just told him it was an accident and that you're cool with it."

"Basically, yeah." Gumball admitted.

Lexy and Anais came out of the building and greeted them. The four kids walked down the stairs and then in the direction of home.

When they arrived home they found their father fast asleep on the couch, a bit of drool dangling from his lower lip. Darwin and Anais went to their rooms while Gumball decided to make himself a sandwich. Lexy followed him, not because she was hungry, but because she still felt nervous about talking to their mother.

"You OK, sis? You didn't talk much on the way back home." Gumball noted.

"I'm just... thinking about what happened at school." She told him.

"The spider attack or when Keith asked if you wanted to hangout tomorrow and you got all red in the face?" Gumball asked digging through the kitchen for ingredients.

"Hey!" Was all she could get out before her checks reddened.

"You know his a little... odd, right?" Gumball asked placing the ingredients on the counter.

"That's probably a good thing considering I have my moments as well." She said, shyly rubbing her arm. "Anyway, I actually mean the thing I told you about and how you suggested that I should talk to mom."

"Don't worry about it. It'll probably be an awkward conversation, but mom will be more than happy to help you." Gumball assured her.

Lexy sighed and her ears fell behind her head. Of course her mom just wants to help, but things are still a bit complicated. "I guess you're right..."

Later that day the two Watterson boys were busy playing with some water balloons to cool off and have fun at the same time. Lexy watched them through the kitchen window and saw how the playful fight started escalating to an all out war. The water balloons seemingly got bigger and Gumball even tied a sock around his forehead to give himself a more worrier like look.

It would have been fun to join in, but she had other things on her mind. Nicole would be coming home any minute now and she didn't know if she wanted to talk about this. She sighed and looked down for a moment, wondering what she would say. When she looked up again she saw that Darwin had assemble some sort of launching mechanism that resembled a catapult. Before she could make sense of how he got it so fast she heard the front door open and with it came the unmistakable sound of a tired women sighing in relief that the work day was over.

"Alright, you can do this." Lexy encouraged herself.

Nicole walked tiredly into the kitchen and didn't even notice all the water balloons raining down on Darwin from the roof like an air raid. She did however, notice Lexy standing in front of her with a nervous look on her face.

Nicole raised her eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Lexy?"

She rubbed her left arm uncomfortably and nodded. "Kinda..."

Nicole's look turned into one of concern. "Well what is it, sweetie?"

Lexy took a deep breath and exhaled, oblivious to the water explosions and an angry Mr. Robinson taking hits from both sides. "S-something _weird_ has been happening to me."

"Like what?"

"Every time I get spooked I get this surge of adrenaline and start acting like a cat." Lexy informed her.

Nicole became a bit confused. "But you are a cat."

"I mean I go all feral. L-like some sort of wild animal." She explained, but didn't make any eye contact.

Nicole thought for a moment as the three way war outside raged on, but did not disturb her in the slightest. "When did this start?"

"Recently." Lexy muttered, but Nicole could hear it.

"Have you uhm... _hurt_ anyone while you were like that?" Nicole asked carefully.

"Not really. I just frustrated a large spider." She told her mom.

Nicole blinked and wondered if she should ask more about that, but decided against it. "Alright, well you see sweetheart there's something about me that you have to know."

Lexy looked up at her mom and listened carefully as she talked about her somewhat destructive nature. As this was happening a large shadow was cast over the whole house, but neither one of them seemed to notice. The next moment there was a massive explosion outside and a massive body of water splashed on the whole neighborhood. The kitchen window was smashed as the water filled the house and sent everyone and everything into the nearest wall. Richard was knocked out of his sleep and screamed, causing a gargling noise. After the impact Richard managed to open the front door and the water flowed out taking him and a number of objects along with it.

In the backyard Gumball, Darwin and Mr. Robinson laid on the ground rubbing their heads.

"And that boys, is way we don't use nukes. Everyone takes a hit from it." Mr. Robinson stated.

Nicole stood up and instantly became enraged. "GUMBALL! DARWIN!" She roared.

Even a lion would cower in fear of her. Lexy was merely a kitten so this mortified her. The two of them came through the damaged house and into her view. Mr. Robinson took off at the sound of her voice and didn't look back.

"Hey, mom. How was your first day at the new job?" Gumball asked with fear evident in his voice.

"Don't try and change the subject! What on Earth did you do!?" She asked gesturing at the house.

"We had a water balloon fight and it kinda got out of hand." Darwin said tapping his two fins together nervously.

Nicole started to scowled her boys and Lexy watched the horrifying spectacle unfold in front of her. Her mother didn't get to finish her explanation, but she did mention how she sometimes got destructive and that this could have been passed on. Lexy couldn't imagine herself ever being terrifying in anyway, but now she was in fear of both her mother and herself.

"Stop it! Please!" Lexy yelled and started panting.

This caught everyone's attention and they turned to face her. There were tears forming in her eyes. "No! I don't want to become this!"

She ran up to her room on all fours, crying as she did. Nicole's rage turned into worry and regret.

"Oh no." Nicole muttered.

* * *

 **Note:** Well that escalated quickly. O.o

It's been way to long since I've updated this. I tried something different by playing out two scenes at once. The main focus and the background. I also wanted to expose Lexy to the wrath of her mother. This along with her weird behavior (which will be properly explained) gave her quite the unpleasant experience.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you thought about the chapter in the reviews and have a great day.

P.S. I'll only be updating again in January. It is holiday after all.


	18. Reassurance

Nicole put her fingers on the bridge between her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. So close to making some real progress, now shattered by an out of control balloon fight. Richard walked into the kitchen and looked around, before gazing upon his wife and kids.

"Honey, the house got flooded again." He pointed out.

"I know, dear. Just help me and the boys clean up this mess." She said trying to hold back her stress.

"We're really sorry Mrs. Mom." Darwin apologized, but it didn't help much.

"We will talk about your punishment later." She placed her paws on her hips. "Right now I want this place cleaned up before dinner. Understand?"

The two boys whimpered in fear and nodded.

They all got to work drying everything and putting the furniture back in its place. The job took a while, but soon everything was back the way it was. The two brothers decided to go upstairs and check on their sister before Nicole remembered to punish them. Darwin was the first to enter the room and looked around in search of Lexy. His eyes soon fell on her sitting on the edge of the top bunk, swaying her feet back and forth. She seemed calm overall.

"Hey, you doing okay up there?" Darwin asked as Gumball stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, moms yelling really got to you. Which is weird cause she was yelling at me and Darwin." Gumball stated.

"I-I just don't want to turn out like that." She said softly.

"Well you're a Watterson and causing all manner of damage is kinda what we're known for." Gumball said proudly.

"Not that. I mean like mom. It just seemed like it was only a matter of time before she turn into some sort of dragon and burn down the whole neighborhood." Lexy said looking at her paws as if she was next in line to act like this.

"Come on. There's no way that'll happen to you." Darwin tried to assure her.

"Really? Have you seen the way I've been acting?" She asked spreading her arms to emphasize her point.

"Look there has to be a reasonable explanation for this. I mean you have poor social skills, but you're defiantly no mom." Gumball said.

"Yeah, I'd actually prefer a real dragon over mom." Darwin admitted.

The door to their room suddenly opened and revealed the small form of Anais. She closed the door behind her and stood next to her brother. "What's with all the commotion that's been happening around the house?"

"Lexy's been acting all weird and thinks she's turning into mom. Plus Darwin and I flooded the house." Gumball stated bluntly.

"Wait, what do you mean turning into mom?" Anais raised an eyebrow.

Lexy sighed and began to explain what has been happening to her recently. Afterwards Anais blinked a few times and angrily looked at her brothers. "You two caused that spider outbreak at school!?"

She face palmed and gave a heavy sigh. "I should have known."

She turned her attention back to Lexy. "I think the reason for your behavior is quite simple. You've been living inside a dark basement for most of your life and you are a cat with mom's genes. Basically, you've been relying on your feral instincts to survive. You just didn't realize it at the time."

Lexy listened carefully at what Anais was saying, her brothers on the other hand was having a hard time keeping up.

"So every time something spooks you and your adrenaline spikes you behave in that way as a defense mechanism. You just need time to learn how to control it." Anais finished her explanation.

"Huh, and here I thought I was going mad." Lexy admitted and chuckled at the thought of it. "Guess I have to brush up on my phycology."

The two sisters shared a laugh while Gumball and Darwin merely shrugged and joined in anyway.

* * *

After a few days of normality in the Watterson's household, a certain afternoon got the pink cat all nervous again. It was Friday afternoon and Lexy had agreed to meet Keith after school to go skateboarding together. She sat on a bench and checked to see if all her safety gear was on tight.

"Alright, you've done this before, you can do it again." She reassured herself and stood up from her spot.

She turned to her left and saw Keith approach her on his skateboard. He had his own safety gear on and carried a backpack. He came to a stop in front of her and waved his paw. "Hey Lexy! Ready for some skateboarding fun?"

"S-sure. What do you want to do first?" She asked trying to control her nerves.

"Show me what you can do first. I wanna get a read on your skill level." Keith said gesturing at the skate park.

Lexy gulped and nodded. "Okay, I'll do my best."

She proceeded to get onto her skateboard and used her right foot to propel herself forward. Keith watched on in anticipation, interested to see what she would do. She approached a set of steps that went down and jumped up, flipped the skateboard in the process and landing safely on the anther side still in motion with the skateboard. It wasn't a big trick in her mind, but she still felt pleased with herself and whispered "Yes".

"Nice move!" Keith yelled from where he was still standing.

He decided to join her, as being a bystander just felt boring. Approaching the same set of steps he jumped up, keeping the board with him as he landed on the railing and skied across it till he got to the bottom.

"Whoohoo!" He yelled, lifting his arms in the air. "Come on."

He motioned for her to follow him and with a bit more confidence she did. He repeated his move on a few other railings scattered across the park. Lexy attempted to do the same, but missed the railing altogether and landed on the other side. Determined to learn the move, she tried again and again till she finally managed it.

"I did it!" She cheered.

"Sure did. You wanna try the half-pipe next?" Keith asked coming to a stop next to her.

"The what now?" Lexy asked confused.

"It's that thing over there." He pointed to a large sturdy, half circular wooden structure.

A purple humanoid kid that, appeared to be made out of clay, was already on it. Going from one end to the other and doing a few spinning tricks every time he caught air. This seemed more than a little intimidating for the young feline.

"You know I think that kid is happy on his own there. No need to bother him." Lexy said with a nervous smile.

"I don't think he'll mind." Keith waved it off. "Hey, dude! Mind if we join you!?"

The purple kid came to a stop on the one end and took a look at the two of them. "There's plenty of space, dudes! I already warmed it up."

Keith turned back to Lexy. "See! Now come on we're losing daylight."

As Keith ran off Lexy gave a heavy sigh. "It can't be as bad as it looks."

She walked over the intimidating structure and gulped as she thought of all the ways this could go wrong. Of course she could just tell Keith that she didn't want to, but that somehow seemed much harder to do. So she made her way to the top of one end and watched as the purple boy went at it again, followed by Keith.

She took a deep breath and got on her board. Observing the two boys she got an idea of what she should do. However, just because you see someone else doing something seemingly effortlessly doesn't mean that you can do it as well. A fact she would be reminded of in a moment. Determined to not look scared or clueless she pushed herself forward and into a world of pain and regret.

She went down fast and crouched a little to maintain her balance. This only increased her acceleration. Soon she found herself going up as she reached the other end. Unable to stop, she resorted to screaming and closing her eyes. As she got to the other end her board left the wooden surface and caught air, thus increasing her panic. The purple boy and Keith saw what was happing and watched as gravity came into play and pulled her back down.

The board left her feet and she fell backwards, waving her arms around as she continued to scream. Keith knew he couldn't stop her from falling, but he could break her fall. So he made for the position he presumed she would fall onto, and so she did.

She fell onto him instead and knocked him off of his board. A loud thud was heard as two bodies hit the wooden surface. The purple boy had already come to a stop at the one end of the structure. "Ouch. That looked painful."

"Hey you guys okay?" He yelled.

Both of them groaned in pain and regained their senses. Upon realizing that she was on top of Keith, the pink feline quickly got up. "Ow!"

The quick movement brought her pain and she stopped before hurting herself even more. Keith took a little more time to stand and winced as he cracked his back into place. "Sweet mercy, that hurts!"

"I'm so sorry! This all my fault!" Lexy quickly apologized.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not like you meant for this to happen." Keith reassured her.

"Yeah but… but I knew I couldn't do this from the start. I put myself in danger the moment I got on this thing." She said rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

"Still, you tried. You think I was smooth on this thing the first time I tried it?" He chuckled as he thought back to that moment. "Lost two of my baby teeth that day."

Lexy smiled feeling less embarrassed of her mistake.

"I'm gonna assume you dudes are good since you're just standing there looking lovingly into each other's eyes!" The purple boy yelled, paying no mind to the words he used.

Lexy instantly blushed and looked away while Keith just rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. He turned to the purple boy. "Not cool. Man!"

"Oh so you're not okay?" He asked a little confused. "You look fine to me. I got some bandages in my backpack if you need any." He offered pointing at his bag.

"No thank you, we're fine." Keith assured him.

Now a little annoyed the boy spread his arms and asked. "Well are you okay or not!? Make up your mind, dude."

Keith hummed and turned back to Lexy. "We're getting nowhere fast with this guy. Let's just go."

Lexy nodded and picked up her board that ended up next to her. The two got of the half-pipe and walked away talking about the day's events as they did. The purple boy merely shrugged and went on with skating.

* * *

 **Note:** Took you damn well long enough to get this chapter out!

Hello everyone!

I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas and new years. So I'm finally back to writing and I've worked out a schedule for myself. If all go's well than I should be updating this every second week. Instead of once a month, or once every other month.

I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to fav and/or follow. If you have any comments or constructive criticism feel free to leave them in the reviews or pm me. Have a great day/night.


	19. Profile picture

"Do I really need one, Gumball?" Lexy asked unconvinced.

"Of course you do." Gumball replied typing away at the keyboard.

"But why?" Lexy continued to question him.

"You can use it to talk to people from home, check their status updates and how much better their lives are compared to ours." Gumball gladly explained.

Lexy raised an eyebrow. "Is this why you're always terrorizing the school?"

Gumball was taken aback by this. "Hey! I'll have you know that I've terrorized the whole town not just the school. Also, it's not always to mess with someone else, sometimes it just happens."

Lexy gave him a skeptical look. "Just create the account."

"Trust me, you are gonna love Elmore-plus." Gumball assured her.

He created the account and filled out the basic information required. "OK, now we just need a picture of you and then send out a few friend requests to get you started."

"But we don't have any pictures of me." Lexy noted.

"Not a problem, we'll just get the camera and take one. Question is just where would be the best place to take it." Gumball wondered as he tapped his index finger against his chin.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Darwin cheerfully asked as he entered the room.

"Gumball is setting up an Elmore-plus account for me." Lexy informed him.

"Yeah, all we really need now is a good picture." Gumball added.

"Cool! So how do you want to look like in it?" Darwin asked her.

"What do you mean?" Lexy asked wondering what difference it makes.

"Well the type of picture you use is generally how you want people to see you." Darwin told her.

"Doesn't my personality effect how people see me?"

"Sure, when you're in town or at school, but this is social media. Things work a little differently here." Gumball stated.

Lexy thought for a moment. "Well, just a nice happy picture of me would do."

"What!" Gumball exclaimed. "No sister of mine is going to look just 'nice' or 'happy' in her profile picture. No, we're going way further than that."

Lexy sighed knowing that this could only go downhill. "Fine."

* * *

Lexy stood in front of the wall in their bedroom. Wearing a red dress, that had an odd smell to it, and a blond wig on her head. She had on red lipstick and dark eyeliner, accompanied by ridiculously long eyelashes.

"I look absurd!" Lexy said angrily, clearly not a fan of this look.

"Don't worry, you may look a little funny now, but that's nothing digital editing can't fix." Gumball assured her.

"So why are you dressed like a girl as well?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and pointed at him.

Gumball was wearing a pink T-shirt with a red heart on it, a brown female wig with a sunflower on it and a white skirt. "I thought maybe you'd liked to take a few sister pictures, but I guess I was wrong." He said somewhat offended.

"Ugh. I don't know what's worse. Wearing this stupid dress and makeup, or the fact that you look prettier than me as a girl." Lexy said crossing her arms. "Where did you get this anyway?"

Gumball looked at Darwin who was holding the camera and both seemed to wonder how much they should actually say. "The same place where Watterson men having getting their clothes for generations."

"Something tells me I shouldn't ask any additional questions about that." Lexy said dryly. "Just get this over with."

"Smile and say cheese." Darwin told her, but her expression remained indifferent as the picture was taken.

* * *

Next up was the park. It was as peaceful as usual and with people walking around and having fun all around. Finally back in her normal clothes Lexy was actually excited about this one. The wind blew through her fur and she took in the fresh air.

"I think we'll definitely get the winning picture here." She said while gazing at the parks beauty.

"Hey babe, thinking is my job. All you need to do is look pretty." Gumball said while wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"I think this thing whole is starting to go to his head." Darwin noted as they searched for a spot.

Lexy furrowed her brow at Gumball, but decided to let it go for now. His bound to do something worse anyway. The trio walked over to a nearby water fountain and stopped to take a look. Gumball scanned the area with an over exaggerated facial expression and nodded.

He snapped his fingers and adjusted his sunglasses. "Over here, Dar."

Darwin sighed getting a bit annoyed with Gumball. "Whatever."

"Alright lex, just stand in front of the fountain and look good for me, babe." He said giving a big toothy grin and pointing both fingers at her.

Lexy grunted and walked up to Gumball. "Brother, I love you, but call me 'babe' again and I'll smack those glasses clean off of your face."

Gumball seemed to have gotten the message as he removed the glasses and held up his paws in defense. "Okay, okay I'll stop."

"Thank you." She said kindly and got into position.

Darwin was just about to take the picture when he was suddenly slapped on the back by Tobias. Out of shock Darwin jerked to the side and snapped a picture of Gumballs face instead. The close range flash blinded Gumball temporarily and caused him to scream from the burning sensation in his eyes.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Tobias greeted, shooting finger guns at them.

Darwin turned around, displeased with the rude interruption. He was about to say something when Gumball bumped into him from behind causing Darwin to snap another picture, this time at Tobias's face. Tobias covered his eyes and ran around in circles as he screamed in pain. In one of those circles he stepped one Darwin's foot. Darwin dropped the camera in response. "Ow!" As it hit the ground the camera snapped on its own in Darwin's face, who was looking down and holding his foot.

Lexy sat down by the fountain and sighed in defeat as she watched the three boys running around, blinded by the flash of light and screaming in pain. "So much for a nice picture at the park."

* * *

The third attempt was on top of a hill overlooking Elmore. Each one of them wore a sunhat and Gumball stood next to an electric fan with a pile of leaves in his paws. "Okay, go with whatever pose feels right and then I'll lightly blow these leaves towards you."

"You sure about this?" Lexy questioned.

"Positive."

Lexy shrugged and gave a big smile as she readied herself for the picture. Darwin was also ready to take it so Gumball turned on the fan and held the leaves in front of it. However, instead of it flowing smoothly like he imagined, all the leaves blew at Lexy at once covering her whole body in it. Darwin took the picture and only realized afterwards what had happened.

"Uhm… I don't think that's how it's supposed to look like." Darwin noted.

Lexy spat out some of the leaves. "You know what? This one is on me. I should have known this would fail from the start."

Gumball turned off the fan and thought for a moment. "How about we try a tall building next, or we get Bobert to fly us to the beach, or-"

"Wait!" Lexy interrupted. "I have a better idea."

"Green screen?" Darwin asked curiously.

"Nope. We're going back home, I'm going to clean myself up and then we'll take a normal picture of me in the backyard with my normal clothes on." Lexy calmly explained.

"Well, if you wanna be all blend and boring about it." Gumball said dryly.

"Better than falling off a tall building which is what would probably happen knowing our luck." She pointed out.

Darwin shrugged. "It's fine with me."

"Great!" Lexy exclaimed.

* * *

They made it back home and Lexy cleaned all the leaves off of her and her clothes. Gumball and Darwin waited out in the backyard, looking at the pictures they took throughout the day. The one of Lexy in a red dress, the blinding shots of the two of them and Tobias and the last one where Lexy was all covered in leaves.

"I still say this has been one of our better attempts." Gumball said looking at the last picture.

"I honestly just want to get this over with. The whole day was just spent on trying to do something as simple as taking a picture." Darwin said slightly annoyed at how the day went.

Lexy came out of the house all freshened up and ready to finally get this over with. "OK, let's do this!"

She stood in front of the fence and smiled for the camera. Darwin took the picture as Gumball stood by with his arms crossed, thinking that they could have done so much better. When Darwin was finished Lexy walked up to him and took the camera in order to look at the picture.

Genuinely satisfied with the simple picture she looked back at them. "This will do just fine."

"Alright, let's get it on the computer and upload it." Darwin said happy that this was over.

"I still don't think I'm ever really going to use it, but we've gone through so much effort that I can't back down now." Lexy said as they walked inside.

"It's not like you can. Deleting an Elmore-plus account is dang near impossible. Believe me we tried." Gumball informed her.

She raised an eyebrow, but again decided not question them any further. Besides, maybe it will actually be a good thing for her.

* * *

 **Note:** Nothing is ever simple.

Hello everyone!

So far I'm managing to keep to my schedule of uploading every two weeks. I wanted to make Gumball over do things again without taking too far... this time. making the account wasn't just a random idea I do have future plans for it, I just decided i could make a little chapter out of it.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to fav and/or follow and if you have any criticism or comments just leave them in the reviews or pm me. Have a great day/night!


	20. A scond chance at love

Darwin took in the fresh air as he sat on a park bench. He gave a wide smile and then turned his head to the right to look at his brother. His smile faded a little when he saw Gumball playing a game on a hand held console instead.

"Do you really have to be playing that while where outside on such a beautiful day?" He asked and gestured at the surrounding area.

"That's kind of the point of a portable console. You can play on it even while you're outside." Gumball said happily.

Darwin raised an eyebrow. "You know, you've been handling your breakup with Penny pretty well. Has it even affected you?"

"Come on, breakups are a part of life." He sniffed and his voice cracked a little. "You just got to learn to deal with it."

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked as the tears formed in his eyes.

At this moment Keith arrived with a white cat walking next to him. She wore a purple sleeveless T-shirt, with blue jean and light gray shoes. Her eyes are a dark purple and she has two sharp teeth sticking out of her mouth. Keith hadn't notice Gumballs tearful face yet and greeted the two. "Hey guys! I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of-"

He stopped when he finally noticed. "Gumball are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my allergies acting up." He said and whipped his noise.

"Here's a tissue if you need one." He took a tissue out of his jacket and handed it to Gumball.

Gumball blew his noise and then handed it back to Keith. "Thank you."

Keith held up his paws. "No no, you can keep it."

"What's the matter?" Asked the cat girl.

"Gumball here recently broke up with his girlfriend and his obviously still not over it." Darwin informed her.

"Why'd you breakup?" She questioned.

Gumball sniffed again. "Well, she thought I was interested in another girl, but I wasn't. She was just helping me out with a problem I had and this all caused some trust issues because she felt like she hurt me. So she left me because she felt we lacked in trust and didn't want to hurt me again." He explained with his voice still cracking.

"Why on Earth are you just sitting here then? Go get her back." She encouraged him.

"How?" Gumball asked, already sounding defeated.

"By showing this girl that she was always the only one for you. Relationships go through hard times, there simply is no avoiding that. But if you give up because of one little thing you can't expect to have a lasting relationship. So go show her how much she means to you and then some." She said enthusiastically.

Gumball blinked a few times before whipping the tears out of his eyes. "You're right. I've always taken things over the top. This time it counts."

"This is Zoey by the way." Keith said gesturing at the cat. "She'll make sure you don't give up, even when you _really_ want to." He added as more of a warning than anything else.

"So who is this girl anyway?" Zoey asked tilting her head a little.

"Her name is Penny." Darwin told her. "She's a shape shifting fairy girl that used to be a peanut, but broke out of her shell after Gumball cracked it with a failed attempt at a kiss."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Welcome to Elmore." Keith said dryly.

"Not the peanut to a fairy thing. The fact that he broke a shell with a _kiss_." She said in disbelieve.

"Meet Gumball Watterson." Darwin said pointing a fin at his brother.

She looked at Keith. "I get why you're afraid of him."

"Not afraid. His unpredictable behavior just makes me feel unsafe." He corrected her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, okay, enough about _me_. Now let's get back to _my_ problem." He said and pointed his thumb at himself. "It's been over a week since we last talked, so am I just supposed to pop up and say 'Hi will you please take me back'?"

"No. Let's meet up at school tomorrow. You can point her out and we'll think of something." Zoey suggested.

"You're coming to our school?" Darwin asked.

"Yup, I couldn't let Keith here face the new town on his own." She said happily and playfully punched Keith in the arm. Though, in her case that was still quite painful.

Keith grimaced in pain and grabbed his arm. "Lucky me." He said sarcastically as he rubbed his arm.

"So, see you guys tomorrow than." Gumball said.

"Looking forward to it." Zeoy said happily. "Come on Keith you still got to show me around town."

"Just give me a sec." He turned to Gumball and whispered. "Fair warning, this is going to get worse before it gets better."

"That's my whole life, dude." Gumball said and simply waved him off.

"Of course it is." Keith said and jogged to catch up to Zoey.

* * *

Gumball, Darwin and Lexy stood in the school hallway as they waited for Zeoy and Keith to arrive. Gumballs head hung low as he thought of all the ways this day could go. Things could work out, or he might just end up making things way worse.

"Don't look so down, dude. Just stay positive and everything will work out." Darwin said cheerfully.

"And who knows, you two could be back together by the end of the day." Lexy added.

"I really hope so guys." Gumball said looking up at them. "Where are those two by the way?"

"Here they come." Lexy said and pointed at the two approaching felines.

"Hey there guys." Keith greeted.

"You ready?" Zoey asked Gumball with a sly grin. Her attention then moved to the pink cat standing next to Darwin. "Hi there, I haven't met you yet."

"Oh uh, hi." Lexy greeted. "I'm Gumballs twin sister, Lexy."

"Nice to meet you." Zoey turned to Keith. "So it's her you've been skateboarding with in your free time." She asked with a grin.

"Uh…" Keith quickly looked at Gumball. "So Gumball, where exactly is Penny right now?"

"I think she went to the playground." Gumball informed them.

"We should probably get going then." Darwin insisted.

They all made their way to the playground and came to a stop just outside the building. Gumball scanned the area till he saw what he was looking for. Penny was busy talking to Leslie and Carmen. He pointed out their location to the rest of the group.

"So that's Penny, huh?" Zoey said and placed her paws on her hips. "You used to be one lucky guy. But don't worry we'll get you two back together in no time."

"So what do I do now?" Gumball asked holding his arms up in question.

"First we need to get rid of her current company. Once she's alone we'll move on to phase two." She said and then looked at Keith. "You distract the flower, me and Darwin will handle the other girl."

"We will?" Darwin asked surprised.

"Of course. Lexy you might want to see if the nurse is in, or at least get a first aid kit ready." Zoey said pointing at the pink cat.

"Wait, why would she need to do that?" Darwin asked a bit nervous and afraid.

"Because I play rough." She grabbed Darwin's arm, gripping it tightly and looked at Gumball. "Once we get her alone, you need to build up the courage need to talk to her and go for it."

"That's not a plan." Gumball pointed out.

"I never said it ended there. You just got to make peace with her first, and then we get to the fun part." She said and walked off dragging Darwin along, who resisted but to no avail.

"I warned you, Gumball." Keith said. "Now we all have to suffer until you two are back together."

Keith walked over to the two girls and Leslie. "Hey everyone." He greeted. "Leslie, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure. Excuse me a moment girls." Leslies said and walked over to a different spot with Keith who started asking him questions about starting a garden.

Zoey and Darwin stood a distance away from Penny and Carmen. "Alright Darwin, I'm gonna teach you a new game I used to play with a friend of mine. It's called 'Mercy or throw me'."

"That doesn't sound fun." Darwin commented.

"The rules are simple, we hold on to each other and spin around in a circle, each building up momentum to throw the other person. The first one who manages to throw the other person wins, but if you yell mercy beforehand, you doom yourself to having to wear a cosplay outfit of the other persons choosing." She explained and then smiled mischievously. "And I've got just the right one for you."

Darwin stood with his mouth agape. "Nope, I'm not playing."

"Too late." She grabbed Darwin's fins and started spinning him around.

Darwin screamed in response. "Stooooop! Please!"

"You have to say mercy!" She reminded him.

"Mercy, mercy, mercy! Mercyyyy!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as Zoey spun them around even faster.

Before Darwin knew it, he had left the ground and flew with speed towards a rather spiky target.

"Sorry! Didn't hear you!" Zoey chuckled and watched as Darwin smashed into Carmen knocking them both down.

She quickly ran to their aid and donned a look of concern. "Are you two okay?"

"Nooo." Darwin groaned, his eyes tearing from the pain.

"Let me get you two to the nurse." Zoey offered.

"How did this happen!?" Penny asked in shock.

"Just a little game gone wrong." Zeoy told her and helped the two of them up.

They leaned on her shoulders as she carried them away. Gumball, who was slightly horrified, watched as penny was left alone. Lexy nudged him and gestured that he should go on. So he took a deep breath and made his way to Penny.

He walked past Darwin and the other two girls. Darwin grabbed him by the collar. "You better not mess this up." He warned his brother.

Gumball nodded as Darwin let go of him. He set his gaze back on Penny and walked over to her. She seemed surprised to see him here.

"Uh… hi, Penny." Gumball greeted uneasily.

"Hey Gumball." She greeted back a bit awkwardly. "Shouldn't you be with Darwin?"

"He'll be fine. Listen, I wanted to talk about us. It's been more than a week now and we haven't said a word to each other." He said fiddling with his fingers. "I know things ended badly, but I don't want you to be completely out of my life."

Penny gave it some thought and sighed. "I guess you do make a point. We have known each other for a very long time, and it does seem like a waste to just throw it all away like that."

"Yeah." Gumball rubbed the back of his head. "So, I guess I'll catch you later."

Penny spread a small smile. "Sure."

Gumball turned around and walked away with a new sense of hope in his heart. He may not have her back yet, but this was just the first step. Now he just had to go check up on Darwin who took one for the team, even though it was entirely against his will.

* * *

Gumball walked into the nurse's office and saw Darwin rubbing his arm after everything was removed. He didn't look too pleased. "How are you doing, buddy?" Gumball asked cautiously.

"The worst pain is over, but the more important question is; was it worth it?" He asked giving Gumball a skeptical look.

"Yeah, actually. We agreed to not avoid each other anymore and maybe talk again soon." Gumball said happily.

"That's it?" Darwin asked displeased.

"Relax." Zoey Interrupted. "You can't rush these things. And don't worry Darwin, your sacrifice won't go unrewarded. Just give me till tomorrow."

Darwin raised an eyebrow, unsure as how to respond to that. "O-kay."

"Alright Darwin." The nurse started. "You're good to go now. Please try to play less dangerous games around other students in the future."

"We promise nothing." Zoey said and walked out followed by Gumball and Darwin.

The nurse looked at them surprised, but honestly couldn't be bothered to care.

"Where's Keith and Lexy?" Gumball asked.

"They left a few minutes ago." Darwin informed him.

"So what's phase three?" Gumball asked the other feline.

"We need to get you two to hang out again. We start as a group and then when you're more comfortable with each other, you have to spend some alone time together." She explained. "The rest of us will make sure everything runs smoothly."

"I thought this was going to be a quick and easy process." Darwin stated.

"You can't rush love, Darwin." She said simply.

* * *

 **Note:** Ooo Gumballs getting his girl back.

Hello everyone!

Sorry this one came up a few days late, it's not always easy to keep to a schedule, but I'm trying. As you can read I've introduced a new OC. Also, Gumball is attempting to get back with Penny. I didn't want to make this fic a straight up Penball, that's why I took a turn and tried to keep you guessing. Know I idea if it worked though.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, if you did feel free to fav and/or follow. If you have any comments or criticism, let me know in the reviews or pm me. Have a great day/night!

P.S. If you would like to have a look at my OC's I do have drawings of them on DeviantArt with the account name SteelWall4 (My profile picture is an example of my drawing skill level just so you know).


	21. A second chance at love pt II

Gumball, Darwin and Lexy waited inside the mall by one of the benches on the second floor. Lexy was observing all the different people walking around in the mall as they went about their daily lives. Darwin rested his head on his right arm with an expression of absolute boredom on his face. Gumball on the other hand was waiting anxiously, since Zoey informed him that Penny would be joining them today.

The blue cat had his doubts, along with a bit of fear of the very girl that was trying to help him. Sure he was happy for the help, but it seemed that she could be a handful and there was certainly no backing out now.

Darwin let out an exaggerated sigh. "What's taking them so long?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Lexy asked still looking at all the people walking around.

"It's just we've been waiting for 20mins already." Darwin said lifting up his head and sitting upright.

"Technically they're only 10mins late since we arrived 10mins early." Lexy informed him.

"I think I see them." Gumball pointed at the bottom of the escalator.

Zoey and Penny walked side by side and then went up the escalator, with the former holding what looked like a present wrapped in light blue. When they got to the top Zoey waved at them, but Penny on the other hand seemed a little surprised.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. Here you go Darwin." She handed the present to him.

Darwin looked confused. "Uh… thanks." He took the present.

"Told you I'd get you a reward."

"Uhmm… I didn't know we'd be meeting up with you guys." Penny said awkwardly.

"I did say let's go hang out at the mall with some friends." Zoey stated.

"No, you said you wanted to buy a new T-shirt and asked if I could show you some shops at the mall." Penny corrected and gave her an accusing look.

Zoey just shrugged. "Same thing."

"Hey where's Keith?" Lexy asked noticing his absence.

"I told him what we were gonna do today and then he said something about 'choosing life'." She said making air quotes with her fingers at the last part.

While that conversation went on Darwin had opened his present and saw that it was a black helmet with a red strip in the middle. "Oh, uh… thanks?"

"A helmet?" Gumball asked.

"A reward that doesn't prepare you for a future challenge is a pointless reward." Zoey reasoned. "Besides, we're no B-team so we've got to be ready for anything."

Darwin seemed very concerned with this and gave his brother a pleading look. Gumball just shrugged awkwardly in response. Lexy was starting to get uncomfortable with all the awkward feelings and decided that it was time to get on with things.

"So, you said you wanted to buy a new T-shirt, Zoey." Lexy said to get things going.

"Actually, could we get lunch first?" Gumball asked. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah, I could eat." Penny agreed.

The group went down to the first floor and entered one of the fast food restaurants. The smell of burgers and fries got some hungry stomachs growling. They took a table that could seat all of them, Gumball and Penny making sure not to sit next to each other. Things we're still a little awkward between the two. Things only got worse from here as no one really knew what to say and they seemed to rely on clichés such as "Nice weather we're having?"

Zoey leaned closer to Darwin sitting next to her and whispered. "This is going downhill fast. We need to get those two to interact more."

"How do you propose we do that?" He asked and took a bite out of his burger.

"After lunch we hit the bowling alley, a little competitive sport to help relieve some tension." She told him and drank some of her soda.

"Yeah, I think it's starting to get to Lexy." Darwin pointed out.

Lexy sat next to Gumball and directly opposite Penny. All see could do was put on a fake smile and hope no one noticed the drops of sweat on her forehead. Penny and Gumball did attempt to talk, but none of them could even finish a sentence before running out of things to say. They'd turn to her with a pleading looks to help them finish their sentences and all she did was smile and nod.

* * *

After lunch, which Lexy described as being mentally exhausting, they went over to the bowling alley. The teams were made out of three, with Keith having been dragged into this thing. Lexy was relieved to with his arrival as she could now talk to him instead of Penny and Gumball. This happiness was sort lived when they split into teams. Penny, Gumball and a grumpy looking Lexy was in Blue team while Zeoy, Darwin and Keith were in Red team.

Darwin took precaution and put on his helmet. He then took a bowling ball and took a deep breath before stepping forward and releasing it. The ball rolled towards the pins while everyone leaned forward slightly, in anticipation for what would happen next. A loud crashing sound was heard as the ball made contact with the pins, knocking over all except one.

"Whoohoo !" Darwim shouted and lifted both arms into the air.

"Nice one Darwin!" Keith cheered and gave him a thumb up.

With that everyone took a turn and really things started. Each time someone bowled their team would cheer them on and complement them on the attempt afterwards. Even when Gumball managed to knocked down most of the pins in the wrong lane.

* * *

"Huh, this is actually working. They're talking to each other." Darwin noted.

"I told you we just needed to ease things up." Zoey said.

"Says the most competitive one here." Keith said with a smirk.

"Hey, it's my nature." She said in defense. "Besides, everyone's still having fun."

"What do you mean I obsess over irrelevant little things!?" They heard Gumball shout at Penny.

"I'm just saying you always tend to make a small issue into a big problem, because you just won't let certain things go." Penny stated.

"So what's plan C?" Keith asked.

"Argh, can't anything be simple?" She face palmed. "Alright, we're gonna need something to take their minds off the argument and give them a chance to cool down. So I'm going to need one of you to take a hit for the team."

Darwin crossed his arms. "Well I did it last time."

"Fair enough. So Keith will you…" Zoey looked over to where Keith was sitting and saw that he wasn't there. She turned around and saw that he was jogging towards the boys toilets. "I'm going to hurt that guy." She muttered annoyed.

"Well I'm still not doing anything. Your methods are unnecessarily aggressive." Darwin said and crossed his arms.

Penny stood up. "You know what? I'm starting to wonder why we lasted as long as we did."

Gumball gasped. "What are you talking about? We made a great couple."

"Come on Darwin, we're running out of time!" Zoey begged.

"No! I have a better idea. " Darwin stood up and walked over to Penny and Gumball. "Enough you two!"

Both Penny and Gumball stopped and starred at Darwin. Lexy who had been sitting next to the two finally released a breath she didn't know she was holding and whipped the sweat off of her forehead. This was way out of her comfort zone.

"Listen, the only reason you two ever broke up was because of a simple miss understanding. Gumball does not have a thing for Carrie or anyone other than you for that matter. His had a crush on you for as long as I can remember." Darwin said fed up with all of this.

"And you Penny." He pointed at her. "You have stayed with Gumball despite all his many, many flaws."

"Hey!" Gumball protested.

"And I'd like to think it's because you feel the same way about him. You knew what you were getting yourself into with him. If you two aren't willing to compromise and can't deal with what you have been dealing with while dating than maybe neither of you are ready for a serious relationship."

There was a moment of silence.

"Wow. I-I've never thought of it like that." Penny said looking to the ground.

"Yeah. Look Penny, maybe you're right. I can go overboard with things sometimes and I guess I can try to scale it down just a little." Gumball said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And I guess I should have trusted you more. If you're willing, we can probably give this another shot." Penny said hopefully.

"I'd like that." Gumball smiled softly.

"Would you look at that, confronting them worked better than taking the long way around." Zoey noted.

"And that brings me to you-" Darwin pointed at her.

"I'm going to stop you right there." Zoey interrupted. "My methods may be 'aggressive' as you put it, but they tend to get results. I was raised to be tough and get the job done even if it means breaking a few bones." She explained.

"Just try to look for a less aggressive option next time." Darwin sighed.

"I promise nothing, but at least that helmet should protect that pretty little head of yours." She said pointing at the helmet on Darwin's head.

"Thanks Darwin." Lexy said now standing next to them. "I thought I was going to explode."

"Yeah nice one." Keith said popping out from nowhere.

"You coward." Zoey said and gave him the stink eye.

"Last time you tried to help a friend you pushed me off of a roof to help him learn how to fly." He said in his defense.

Both Lexy and Darwin was shocked by this.

"I thought he'd get the needed motivation and fly down to catch you. I mean you only broke _one_ arm." Zoey reasoned.

"Hey guys. Gumball interrupted. "Sorry about that thing between me and Penny and thanks for the help."

"Yeah, we kinda needed a reminder of how we feel about each other." Penny added.

"Anytime." Darwin said happily.

"Now come on, we still got a few rounds left of bowling." Zoey said.

* * *

 **Note:** Well done Darwin.

Hello everyone!

I do apologize for not having updated in over a month. So much for my schedule... Gumball and Penny seem to be back together again. Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long, though my exams are coming up soon so I promise nothing.

Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did feel free to fav and/or follow. Let me know your comments and criticism in the reviews, or pm me. Have a great day/night!


	22. Inner twins

It was another lovely day in Elmore. The sun shined bright, almost as if it was smiling at the world. On the ground at the park stood a familiar pink cat next to a beautiful lake, taking in all the surrounding sounds and smells. From the sound of birds chirping to the smell of freshly cut grass. She was seemingly alone, but didn't really mind. If that was the case then it just meant see had all this beauty to herself. That suits her just fine. With all the craziness that Elmore brings, it's nice to just have a moment of peace again, something that she's come to consider as a luxury.

She beamed at the lake in front of her, with the water so clean you could drink from it. She let out a light hearted sigh as she just enjoyed this moment while she could. Her head faced down to the water directly below her where she could clearly see her reflection smiling back at her. Her paws were folded behind her back and she wore her favorite grey skirt and blue T-shirt.

She looked away from her reflection, but her warm smile was almost instantly replaced with a look of confusion. " _Did I just see…?"_ After blinking a few times she looked back at her reflection in the water and what she saw made her gasp. Her reflection remained unchanged, with that warm smile still on her face looking back.

Lexy was perplexed at the sight of this. _"Reflections don't do that. They mirror your every movement."_ But this one didn't, it just stared at her. Lexy tried to figure out how this could be possible until she noticed something else. The reflections smile was… growing. The whole facial expression changed, turning into something more devious. Lexy's eyes grew wide and her heart rate sped up. This wasn't normal, your reflection doesn't just get a mind of its own and looked at you as if it wants to kill you.

"You've had it easy for too long." She said in a calm manner.

Lexy gasped again, much louder this time. In her shock she took a step back as her fight or flight instincts started to kick in. "W-what… What is…? Who…? How…?"

She held her head with both paws, trying to make sense of what was going on. Her mirror image looked more relaxed now as she waited for Lexy to calm down. After a few moments of heavy breathing Lexy finally calmed down enough to ask a decent question.

"What is happening?"

"Poor girl. So distracted by her own dream world that she has no idea what's been going on." She said shaking her head. "His coming back."

Lexy's confusion only grew. "Who? Who's coming?"

"Don't act dumb kid." She said shifting her weight to the left and slowly fading away.

"W-wait. What are you talking about?" Lexy asked frantically.

She then watched as the surrounding area changed altogether. The lake, grass, trees, sun and just about everything else that wasn't attached to her vanished. It was all replaced by a dark room, a room she was all too familiar with and where she had spent most of her life. She started breathing heavily and held her paws close to her chin. She knew what was coming and the wait was killing her. She wanted to ran as far as she could as fast as she could, but there was no way out. With a sudden **crash** sound the door was forcefully knocked down. Lexy took in a deep breath and was about to let out the loudest scream she could muster.

* * *

The tap for cold water in the bathroom sink was opened and water poured down into the drain. Two pink paws came under the running water, allowing some of it to accumulate in them. They were soon brought up and splashed the water into the pink cat's face. Lexy repeated this action a few times before turning of the tap and staring into the sink.

Just when she thought that the nightmares have ended this one comes and hits her like a bulldozer. It was different though. Every nightmare was usually about her stuck in that room, doing whatever and having that person burst into the basement. That's when she would wake up. Only one other time did she have a 'clone' of herself talking to her. It happened when she was facing a problem in her life. One that Gumball thankfully helped her with.

"But how…?" She whispered.

That horrible creature was gone from her life. Why would he ever return? Why did he take her in the first place? It's not like he ever did anything to her. He never physically hurt her, or demanded anything from her. She was just kept in that basement away from the rest of the world. For twelve years she was kept there. Always fed on time, not that it was very good food, always provide with enough water. The only times she ever got hurt was when she caused it. None of it made any sense.

"Why? What was the purpose of it?" She asked a little louder this time.

She sighed knowing that she wouldn't get any answers like this, but there was no going back to sleep now. Refusing to look up at her reflection in the mirror she headed for the open door. Maybe she could look up some old police reports, or just anything to do with the kidnapping case. She could also just be over reacting to a simple nightmare, however, she's lost too much of her life to take this lightly.

* * *

Lexy and her brothers walked through the school hallways. The pink cat had been mostly quiet throughout the morning, talking only when she need to and not saying more than she had to. This made Darwin and Gumball worried and the former motioned for the later to say something.

Gumball bit his lower lip and thought carefully about what he was going to say. "Hey sis, you've been really quiet. Something bothering you?"

"Huh?" Lexy responded, distracted from her train of thought. "Oh. No, nothings bothering me."

Gumball and Darwin exchanged looks, not believing her in the slightest. Darwin tried his luck at getting through to her. "Lexy, remember back when all the recent craziness was happening, or rather a little before that?"

"I kinda just want to forget about that part of my life. Much like the rest of my life." She muttered the last part.

"Well I remember you offering to help me get a girlfriend." Darwin said with a bit of a grin.

"What? Really?" Gumball asked surprised.

"Oh yeah." Lexy said not really caring at the moment. She looked around and pointed at the first girl she saw. "Carrie seems nice." She said half-heartedly.

"Oh, well you know… I just… well um. Yeah." Was all Darwin managed to say, trying his best not to blush.

Gumball looked at him curiously for a moment. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He said still looking at his brother.

"Wait a second!" Lexy blurted out. "Carrie's a ghost right?"

"Yeah, last time a checked. Which was literally a few second ago." Gumball responded.

"It makes no logical sense. Nothing in this town is logical. Even that evil clone of mine may be more than just some voice in my head." She gasped and snapped her fingers. "So instead of looking for a reasonable answer, maybe I should look for an unreasonable one. And an unreasonable way to get it. There has to be a center to the madness!"

Lexy realized that she had said all of this out loud in front of her brothers who now looked perplexed. They were frozen in place, unable to make any kind of sense of what their sister had just said.

"Great, I've broken what's left of their brains." Lexy sighed. "Why don't you two just hang out here for a while, I'm gonna go talk to Carrie in the meantime."

With that she jogged off towards Carrie who was floating off to her next class. Gumball and Darwin just stood there in their frozen state as Banana Joe walked by, eyeing them curiously. He stood in front of them looking from one to the other.

"Are you two playing some short of a game? Can I play?" He asked excitedly. "Hmm. I don't know the rules, so I'll just do what you guys are doing."

He put on a dumbfounded expression and stood as still as he could. Leslie was the next to walk by and give them a weird look. "Are you guys okay?"

Lexy caught up to Carrie. "Hey Carrie, wait a second."

Carrie stopped and turned to face her. "Hi Lexy. What's up?"

"You know about all the weird stuff in Elmore right?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Not all of it, but I do know more than most people."

"Good. I need your help looking into something. But first, can you keep a secret?" Lexy asked in a more serious tone.

Carrie grinned. "My ghostly lips are sealed."

"Good."

"So what do you want to know?" Carrie asked curiously.

Lexy looked around and made sure no one was listening. "I want to know who my kidnapper was. Why he took me and if he's coming back for me."

Carrie was shocked by this. "What?"

"Please, this is something I need to do." Lexy pleaded.

Carrie held her head. "H-how would I even? Where would we start?"

"With the voice in my head." Lexy said simply.

Carrie looked just as perplexed as Gumball and Darwin. Lexy raised an eyebrow and waved her paw in front of Carrie. "Why does saying that keep breaking peoples brains?"

After some convincing Carrie reluctantly agreed to help. She had just what Lexy needed, something to help her stay in control of herself while in a dream state. Generally something used to be able to enjoy the complete freedom one has in their mind. Lexy avoided her brothers and friends throughout the day, thinking of what she would actually do when she met her clone. She was also considering the possibility that she has gone completely insane. Only one way to find out.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Carrie asked. The two of them were in Carrie's room. The ghost held a purple potion in her right hand and seemed a little concerned.

"The nightmare I had last night wasn't of a bad memory or experience. It's about something that's still going to happen." Lexy explained.

"So you had a vision?" Carrie asked.

"Not a vision. That would imply I saw something that happens in the future. What I got was a warning. There's something that I know, but _I_ don't know."

Carrie shook her head as she tried to understand. "What?"

"Think of it as having amnesia. You have the memories, you just can't access them. In the same way I know something that I can't figure out."

Carrie sighed. "I still don't get it. Here." She gave Lexy the potion. "Just don't hurt yourself."

"How would I do that?" Lexy asked.

"A Watterson always finds a way." Carrie stated. "Now drink up."

Lexy eyed the potion for a moment, second guessing what she was about to do. She then took a deep breath and decided to do it anyway. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

With that she drank it down to the last drop. "What now?"

"Well it also acts as a sleeping potion, so you sh-"

 **THUD**

Lexy fell on the floor fast asleep before Carrie finished. "Gumball and Darwin are going to be so pissed off at me."

* * *

Lexy stood up in a dark room with light shining on her. It didn't seem to have a source, but that wasn't of any concern. She looked all around her and saw nothing but the darkness that surrounded her. Not knowing what to do next she decided to take a few steps forward, stopping just where the light met the dark.

"The things curiosity makes us do." She said softly and placed her left foot on the dark ground.

Nothing seemed to happen. It didn't feel different and there was no visual change, apart from not being able to see her foot anymore. With a deep breath she took another step and moved completely into the darkness. Still nothing changed and she started to wonder if she had made a mistake. Suddenly the light vanished and she was left in utter darkness.

She gasped and started to panic. "What's going on? Where am I?"

She fell down on her knees and held her head. "It's just in my head. This all just in my head. Calm down."

After a few moments of trying to calm her she finally succeeded. "This is your mind. You can control it."

She closed her eyes and focused hard. When she opened them again she was in her brothers room. A sigh of relief escaped her.

"You feel safe here don't you?" A voiced asked. One that sounded just like her.

Lexy got to her feet and turned around. In front of her stood her clone, leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. "I have questions and I want answers."

"You can ask all you want, but I'm not just going to give them to you. Though I'm sure you can figure them out, with my guidance of course." She said and placed her paw on her chest.

Lexy looked at the girl for a moment, rage building up inside her. "So what's your name?"

"Gumball is seven letters right?" She started. "Lexy is four letters. Pancake is also seven letters, just like _Zach_ is four letters. You and your brother have more in common than you know."

* * *

Note:... Say what!?

Hello everyone!

So it's been awhile. Sorry for being gone so long, but the story continues! As you can see this chapter is not just some silly little adventure. This is where things start to get a little more serious. It wont get too complicated (mostly cause I'll just end up confusing myself). I have all my explanations planned out, so if you don't understand what's going on now don't worry about it.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did feel free to fav and/or follow. Let me no your thoughts or criticisms in the reviews or pm me. Have a great day/night!

P.S. Did you guys get what I did at the end there?


	23. So many questions, so little time

"What? Who's Zach?" Lexy asked confused.

"Think of Gumball having a split personality, however instead of popping up whenever, he needs something very specific to release him." Lexy's clone explained. "You have one too."

Lexy scratched her head for a few seconds before coming to a realizing. "So wait, your name is Pancake?"

She started laughing, much to her clone's annoyance. "Oh shut up. Gumball isn't any better."

Lexy leaned on her knees for balance as she started to ease her laughter. She stood up straight and looked at Pancake. "So you're my alternate personality?"

"Precisely! Think of me as your evil twin."

Lexy gasped. "Wait, you were trying to take control during the whole Tobias thing weren't you?

Pancake smiled. "You can't blame a girl for trying to break free."

"So why are you helping me now?" Lexy asked lifting her arms up in confusion.

"Unfortunately we share the same body, and just like you I have no intension of going back down in that basement." She said with a bit of aggression in her voice.

"Why not just tell me everything I need to know then? Since it affects you just as much as it affects me." Lexy asked.

Pancake stood silent for a moment. "I so rarely get any guests around here. So it's nice to have someone around who I can infuriate."

Lexy looked at the girl for a few seconds. "Sure… So how do you know this guy is coming back for me?"

"For us!" Pancake shouted angrily. "Call it a sixth sense. Something I've noticed while you've been dealing with childish problems."

"Do you know who he is?"

"I've noted some distinct features."

"Arrggghh! Just give me something to go off of!" Lexy yelled and started to get frustrated.

"Resentment for the Watterson's runs in the family. Not that the family is very connected anymore." Pancake said leaning to the side and placing her paw on her hip. "Too bad, things probably would have been so much more different if things were done right all those years ago."

"Wha-" Before Lexy could continue the surrounding area started to fall apart. "What's happening?"

"You're waking up. I'm looking forward to our next encounter." Pancake said and waved goodbye.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" Lexy shouted as she started to vanish.

"I know you will, but let's have some fun first!"

* * *

Lexy opened her eyes and sat up straight. She was still in Carrie's room and noticed the ghost girl listening to music with her headphones. Lexy stood up and waved a paw in front of Carrie to get her attention. Carrie took off the headphones, with rock music still playing at max volume.

"Aren't you afraid of losing your hearing?" Lexy asked.

"As a ghost that's not something I have to worry about." Carrie said and turned it off. "Did you get what you need?"

"Not really. Pancake gave me some clues, but nothing concrete." Lexy said crossing her arms.

Carrie blinked a few times. "Pancake?"

"My alternate personality." Lexy said simply. "Apparently Gumball had one called Zach."

"I don't know too much about him, but he did try to take control of Gumball. At least that's what I heard. Is she trying to do the same?" Carrie asked a little concerned.

"Not necessarily, but I wouldn't be surprised if she took a chance given the opportunity." She sighed. "All she really confirmed is that my kidnapper's hates the Watterson's."

"Well that narrows it down." Carrie said sarcastically. "Unfortunately I can't give you any more of the potion. Taking too much will cause some nasty side effects."

"Is it like a once a day thing?"

"Since you're just 12 we'll make it once every second day just to be safe."

"I'll just do some old fashion research in the meantime. Thanks by the way." Lexy thanked her.

"No problem."

* * *

Lexy arrived home as the sun was just about leveled with the roofs of the surrounding houses. She didn't mind that it was getting late as she could only really focus on one thing. Though, now that she was home maybe she could get some answers out of her brothers, who were probably wondering where she's been all day. She opened the door and saw her father sitting by the T.V. fast asleep, dreaming about food no doubt. Not wanting to wake him she quietly closed the door and went upstairs.

Gumball and Darwin had been trying to do their math homework, but haven't made much progress. Obviously not being in the mood to try any further they were more than happy to see their sister walk in and provide an excuse to ignore the homework for now.

"What's up, sis?" Gumball asked. "You've been gone for a while."

"Uh… I just had to take care of some things." Lexy said while avoiding eye contact.

"Sure you did." Gumball said and stared at her for a moment.

"A-anyway, I wanted to ask you a question actually. Who is Zach?"

Both Gumball and Darwin's eyes widened in surprise at the question.

"How do you know about him?" Darwin asked and pointed his fin at her.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I just need to know." Lexy said trying to avoid the question.

"There's something you're not telling us. Spit it out." Gumball said and crossed his arms.

"I said I'll do it later. I just need to understand everything first."

"Well you ain't getting any until you tell us first." Gumball said firmly.

Lexy thought for a way out and then noticed their math books. "I'll help you with your homework if you tell me."

"You'll have to do better than that to get us to talk." Darwin said.

"Fine, I'll do it all myself."

"We have a deal." Gumball extended his arm to offer a hand shake which Lexy accepted.

Gumball and Darwin proceeded to tell Lexy all about how they learned about Zach, how he tried to take control of Gumball and how they eventually got rid of him. In return Lexy did their homework as agreed upon. Things seemed to make more sense now, well as much as they could anyway. Though it didn't bring her any closer to figuring out who was after her and why she was taken in the first place.

She hoped that she'd be able to continue the conversation with Pancake when she fell asleep, but nothing happened. It was a normal night's rest with no dreams, or at least none worth remembering. She also had to wait another day before being able to use that potion again, so now it was a matter of who else she could question and what to even ask.

* * *

Keith sat a few seats behind Lexy in one of the classes they had together. He had a look of concern on his face as he watched her scribble something down on a piece of paper. It definitely wasn't the notes they were supposed to take down since she started before the teacher did and she hasn't once looked up at the board. Not to mention she's been quite distant lately. Something was troubling her, but he simply couldn't put a finger on what it was.

After the bell rang he approached her and nudged her in the arm with his elbow. "Hey Lexy, how are you doing today?"

"Huh? Oh… Hi Keith." She said not pay too much attention to him. "I'm just a little… preoccupied."

"Anything I can help with?" broke

Lexy gave it some thought. She already had Carrie on board and Gumball and Darwin knew something was going on. So did she really want more people to know about this? She sighed. "I don't think so."

Keith looked a little upset, but decided not to push the subject any further. "Alright, but will you be able to hangout later today?"

"No, not today. I just got a lot on my mind right now. See you later." She said and walked down the hallway to the right.

Keith came to a stop and watched as she walked away. He didn't want to come off as nosy, but he was definitely worried about her. He could try asking her brothers, but there's no guarantee that they'll tell him anything. That's if they even know anything themselves. He also couldn't just standby and do nothing. He did have one other option if he was willing to take it.

He sighed. "Where is that cat anyway?"

After walking around for a bit he finally found as she was getting something from her locker. "I hoped I'd find you here."

"Oh, hey Keith." Zoey greeted him. "You need something?"

"Yeah…" he scratched the back of his head. "I need some help with something."

Zoey gasped and got a look of excitement. "You never ask me for help!"

"Well I'm trying to help a friend who's reluctant to let me help them and you're the only person I know you doesn't care about peoples personal space." He said pointing a finger at her.

"This person must be important to you if you're willing to come to me." She said with a smirk. "In fact I think I already know who she is."

"You know what? I think I'll just ask Gumball and Darwin instead." He said and turned around to walk away.

"Oh don't be such a coward." Zoey grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"I just know I'm going to regret this."

* * *

 **Note:** No Lexy, don't push away your friends and brothers. You'll only make them make it worse.

Hello everyone!

This update didn't take a month. Yaaay! *Insert stupid looking face here*

So I'm basically at the point where I'm building up to the end of the story here. I don't know how many chapters are left, but the end is approaching.

Have a great day/night!


	24. Not a stalker

It was lunch time and the students were sitting down by the table in the cafeteria to eat their meals. Lexy sat alone and leaned on her right arm as she looked at her lunch tray. Her mind was too occupied with other thoughts to really care about eating at the moment. In the trash can behind her a pair of eyes peeked out and stared in her direction.

A static sound was heard followed by Zoey's voice. "Come in Dropkick, this is Mayhem. Do you copy, over?"

"Why am I called Dropkick, over?" Keith complained.

"Cause Carrie told me about her first impressions of you and stalker is already taken,"

Keith sighed. "Don't remind me, this is just creepy and wrong on so many different levels. I still don't get way I have to hid in a trash can, over,"

"We needed someone up close. Now stop complaining and tell me what you see, over,"

Keith grunted and looked from left to right and then focused back on Lexy. "A bunch of kids eating and Lexy is just staring at her food. Oh wait!"

His eyes widened. "I see Carrie coming over. Their talking about something, but I can't make out what, over,"

"Well use those feline ears of yours and figure it out, over,"

"Okay, their talking about a 'thing'. At least that's what they're calling it and they're also being quite secretive about it. I think they said that-"

"Trash can? Are you talking to yourself?" Banana Joe asked holding an empty milk carton in his hand.

Keith looked at him for a moment. "No. I mean… silence,"

"Dropkick, come in. What's going on, over?"

"Position compromised, over,"

"Wait a minute." Banana Joe gave him an accusing look. "You must be so alone that you talk to yourself in two different voices,"

Keith had no idea how to respond to that and just kept staring at him, hoping he'll go away.

"It's okay, trash can. We can be friends. Here have this as a gesture of our new found friendship," Banana Joe said and attempted to through his carton of milk in the trash can.

"No! It's cool, dude. Uh… your kind nature is enough," he tried to reason with him, but to no avail.

"Don't be silly! I know you must love trash," he then threw the empty milk carton inside the trash can which landed on Keith's head.

"Eww, it's wet," he said disgusted.

"Keith? Is that you?" Lexy asked as she stood next to them.

"No, no, no this is my new friend trash can," Banana Joe explained. Keith simply closed the opening and acted as if he wasn't there.

"He's a little shy," Banana Joe whispered.

"Riiight," Lexy rubbed her right arm. "Um… I'll see you later I guess. Have fun with uh… trash can."

"Will do!" Banana Joe said excitedly.

* * *

After school Keith and Zoey stood outside of the building by some bushes. Keith, who had a black eye after getting Lexy's bag mixed up with Jamie's, looked particularly unhappy. Zoey on the other hand seemed quite focused on her pocket sized noted book. She was going over what they had discovered so far.

"We're going to need more info, cause as far as I can tell even they don't fully understand what's going on," Zoey said and put the note book away. "They've also been asking people about who hates the Watterson's,"

"I don't get what they're trying to accomplish and why it's gotten her all upset," Keith said putting his paws in his hoodie's pockets.

"I think something much bigger is going on than just some adolescent problems," Zoey stated and looked at the school entrance.

Lexy stood there probably waiting for Carrie. As she looked in that direction she heard a noise coming from the bushes some distance from them. Without turning her head she tried to look over in that direction. She couldn't see too well and the noise stopped.

"So what now? Do we follow them?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, we follow them and stay alert. Something strange is going on and I don't like it," she said uneasily.

This worried Keith. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Just trust me, Keith," she said simply.

Eventually Carrie came out of the school building and met up with Carrie. Keith and Zoey hide behind the bush they were standing at just a moment ago and waited to see what would happen. Lexy seem to be trying to reason with Carrie, who stood her ground, figuratively. However, after some pleading from the pink cat Carrie gave in and motioned for Lexy to come with her.

"Alright Keith, stay low and make as little noise as possible," Zoey cautioned.

"Okay," he responded and the two slowly crept through the bushes as they followed the ghost and the cat.

As they did so Zoey couldn't help but notice a constant movement in the bushes not too far away from them, moving forward as they did. She kept a straight face and reframed from looking back, not wanting to let who ever or whatever was behind them know that she was on to it. She assumed that Keith hadn't noticed yet or was doing the same thing she was, though the former would be more likely.

After a while of both parties moving in silence they arrived at Carrie's house. Keith and Zoey were now hiding behind a car and peeked over the hood to get a better look.

"Are you sure about this?" they hear Carrie say rather worryingly.

"I can't stop thinking about it and it's starting to drive me crazy." Lexy said in frustration.

Carrie flipped her hair and then floated towards the house with Lexy walking next to her. Zoey turned her attention to Keith. "We'll wait till they get inside and then make our move,"

"We're gonna need to get in a different way since they could very well just be in the living room the whole time for all we know," Keith suggested.

"Hmm, unlikely, but good idea nonetheless," Zoey agreed. "Let's go."

As Zoey was about to run towards the building she noticed that Keith hadn't moved at all. "Something wrong?"

"Isn't that house technically haunted?" He asked having second thoughts.

"Come on! You wanna be a camera man when you grow up, so you're gonna go into places you'd prefer not to all the time." She said in an attempt to persuade him.

He stared at the house for a moment. "Fine, I'll do it," he gave in and the two of them ran to the side of the house.

"That window is open," Keith pointed at the window on the second floor. "But how are we gonna get up there?"

Zoey looked at the house and saw that it was largely made out of wood. She then bent down and started taking off her shoes, much to Keith's surprise.

"What on Earth are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"Improvising," She put her shoes next to the wall and stood up. "I'll get inside and see if I can find a way to get you in as well,"

Keith looked at her and then at the open window. "I'm starting to think the front door is actually a pretty good idea,"

"Go see if it's open then," she suggested and crossed her arms as she waited for him to return.

After a few moments he came back and sighed. "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

Zoey brought up her paws and bared her claws. She did the same with her feet and stepped back. After a deep breath she ran forward and jumped as high as she could before gripping the wooden structure with her claws. She then proceeded to climb up by digging her claws into the wall and pulling herself up. She grunted each time as it turned out to be a rather difficult task. Keith watched in amazement as she continued to climb until she finally reached the window and went inside.

"She may be a little crazy some times, but that girl's got skill," he commented.

Moments later a piece of rope was tossed through the window. It came down and dangled just next to him and he assumed this was his way up. He grabbed ahold of the rope and felt the rope slowly being pulled up. Keith pressed his feet against the wall and walked vertically as he was pulled up. When he got to the top he climbed in through the window.

"You know, you're really strong," he noted.

"If you'd come over more often, maybe I could train you," she offered.

"Hmmm, I don't quite like my survival chances,"

She rolled her eyes and nudged him forward. "Just keep moving,"

As they walked through the hallways they couldn't help but feel that they were being watched.

"I can't tell if some of these paintings are actually looking at us or if it's just some visual effect," Keith said eyeing the paintings they walked passed.

"Well being scared is no excuse for holding onto my leg, that's just creepy," Zoey said feeling something holding on to her ankle.

"I'm not holding your leg,"

Both of them stopped and slowly looked down and to their horror saw an old wrinkly hand holding onto Zoey's ankle.

"Aaaahhh!" They both screamed and Zoey shook her leg vigorously in an attempt to get the dismembered hand to let go.

Lexy and Carrie came running towards them after hearing the screaming, they were surprised to see Zoey and Keith try to get Carrie's grandma to let go of her. Instead of getting angry they both started laughing at the site of Zoey jumping around on one leg like a mad woman. Keith took one of the paintings on the wall with the intention of smacking the hand off of her.

"Hold on there kiddo, no need to bring me into this," said the painting of an old man.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Keith screamed in shock and dropped it. "I knew they were looking at us!"

At this point both Carrie and Lexy were laying on the floor still laughing at the two intruders. Zoey didn't find any bit of amusement in this and decided that enough was enough. She grunted and slammed her leg hard against the wall causing a _thud_ sound. The hand took a big hit from this and finally released its grip.

"Man this place is creepy," she muttered.

Lexy and Carrie also managed to stop laughing at this point and stood up.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Lexy asked curiously.

"Exploring a haunted house," Keith blurted out.

Before Lexy could reply they heard a crashing sound coming from downstairs.

"Is Gumball and Darwin here too?" Carrie asked.

"No and I don't think it's a friendly visitor either," Zoey said looking at the two girls.

Lexy gulped fearing the worse. She didn't think things would escalate so quickly. Hopefully she's just overreacting, but the possibility of it being the very thing she'd been trying to escape from was very real.

* * *

 **Note:** Big house, four protagonists and a save point... uh I mean cliffhanger. This is a boss fight.

I'm sure by now you guys can guess what's about to happen. Don't worry though, the next chapter isn't the last one, but we're getting close.

I hope you all enjoyed, please feel free to fav, follow and/or review. Have a great day/night!


	25. We meet again

**Note:** Tests and assignments. That's what has been keeping me so busy, but I finally got the time to write this.

* * *

"What exactly do you mean by 'not friendly?" Keith asked making quotation marks with his fingers.

"I think someone's been following us," Zoey clarified.

"Wait, someone tailed us and you didn't even bother to let me know?"

"I was worried you'd overreact," she said simply.

Keith opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he heard Lexy whimpering. "Lexy, are you okay?"

"W-what if it's him? What if he finally came to get me!?" she said in a panicked voice.

"Calm down," Carrie said.

"No! I'm never going back, not without a fight," she said with a sense of determination.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but we got your back," Zoey reassured Lexy and placed a paw on her shoulder.

They heard more movement coming from downstairs which made them all turn their heads to the staircase.

"Might I suggest coming up with a plan before this whatever reaches us," Keith said and pointed a thumb towards the staircase.

"Agreed. Carrie, this is your house, so what's a good spot for an ambush?" Zoey asked.

"He'll probably be coming up here, so just by the top of the staircase should be good,"

"We're going to need more than just our tiny little arms to bring him down," Lexy noted.

"Alright, everyone grab what you can and get to a hiding spot. Carrie since you can teleport you'll take him from behind,"

"Will do," Carrie said and teleported away with a flash.

"Do you still have that rope from earlier?" Keith asked.

"Darn, I left it in that room. I'll go get it," Zoey said and ran off in the direction she and Keith had come from.

Before Keith and Lexy could do anything they heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs. The movements were slow and each footstep caused a loud creek.

"Come on Lexy we can do this. Lexy?" Keith looked behind him and saw Lexy standing in place, frozen in fear.

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No, you don't understand. P-please don't let him take me again," Lexy said as tears formed in her eyes. She was terrified of who was coming.

Keith might not have been entirely sure of what was going on, but he had no doubt about the fear he could so clearly see in Lexy's eyes. He wanted to end it, but he's still just a kid and had no idea what he was up against. He swallowed hard and moved to the painting he had dropped earlier.

"Mind doing me a favor and placing back on the wall where you found me," the painting of the old man said kindly.

Keith picked it up. "Any advice?"

"Take your lady friend by the hand and make a break for it, boy."

They then heard the footsteps come even closer and then stop.

"K-Keith," Lexy called out.

The lynx turn his head to face her and noticed that she was looking at something in front of him. Keith took a deep breath, lowered the painting and looked at the person standing several feet away. It was a tall humanoid figure completely covered in a brown cloak.

"Where is he?" he said in a thick voice.

"Who do you mean?" Keith said, shaking a little and trying to stand his ground.

"My son. I have forgotten, but now I remember, even if it is only a vague memory."

"Huh?"

Keith raised an eyebrow in confusion, but before he could ask any more questions Carrie came up from behind holding a broom over her head ready to hit the humanoid with it. "Take this."

He dodge, ripped the broom from her hands and then swiped it at her. Carrie held up her arms in defense, however it turned out to be unnecessary as the broom went right through her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I could do that."

Keith held the painting over his head.

"Hold on there, boy. There is no need to bring me into this," The painting tried to reason with him.

"Sorry dude," Keith threw the painting and it hit the humanoid on the head causing him to hold it in pain.

Keith ran in the opposite direction and grabbed Lexy's paw, dragging her along with him. The humanoid grunted and ran after them. Carrie grabbed onto his coat and tried to pull him back, but it had no effect. Keith and Lexy ran up to the attic, closed the door and Keith pushed a few old boxes over the door. It was banged into a few times as the humanoid tried to break through the barrier.

Carrie came up through the floor. "I can't stop him, he's too strong."

"Any chance of teleporting us out of here?" Lexy said shivering in fear.

"Wait, we can't just leave Zoey behind and even if we do get out he'll just keep coming after us," Keith said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Carrie said holding out her arms somewhat frustrated.

"Teleport us down to the living room, if we work together we can take him down," Keith said determined to stop the humanoid.

"I don't like it, but OK," Carrie floated behind the two grabbed them by the collars and teleported out with a flash.

Just then the humanoid broke through sending the boxes flying across the room. "Huh? Where did they go?"

Another flashing accompanied by a cracking sound came in the living room and the trio appeared. Keith and Lexy felt a little light headed from the teleportation and took a moment to regain their senses. Several loud thuds and a few crashing noises came from upstairs. Zoey soon came into view and descended the stairs as fast as she could.

"He's right behind me!"

The humanoid appeared as well and jumped over the railing, landing right in front of them.

"Tell me where he is and we can end this," he demanded.

"Who are you talking about? What have I ever done to you? Why did you take me?" Lexy cried out as tears rolled down her eyes.

He growled and charged the kids who scattered in response. Zoey held the rope tightly around her arm and followed him as he chased after Lexy.

"Hey Keith, Catch." she called out and threw one end of the rope to him which he caught. "Lexy, come this way."

Lexy looked behind her and saw the humanoid still chasing after her. She was terrified and could feel her adrenaline kicking in again. Just as he was about to grab her she took a sharp turn to the left, jumped against the wall and used her feet to push herself forward. Lexy landed on all fours and started running towards the others. The humanoid stopped and ran after her again. She went passed Keith and Zeoy who were hiding behind the couch and a wall with the rope in between them. When the humanoid came close enough they pulled tight and he tripped over it, however the force was so strong that it pulled Keith and Zoey along with him.

He lifted his head and groaned in pain. As he tried to get up though, he saw Carrie floating above him holding a large pot in her hands.

"Lights out, buddy."

* * *

The humanoid slowly opened his eyes and saw the four kids standing in front of him. He tried to move, but then discovered that he was tied to a chair. "Let me go."

"No way. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to move you? You're really heavy," Keith said massaging his shoulders.

"Now that we have your undivided attention it's time you start answer our questions," Zoey said with an intimidating scowl.

"Who are you and what do you want with Lexy?" Carrie asked.

The humanoid looked at the four kids for a moment and sighed. "All I wanted was for my son to be safe. One day I came across this ugly green witch who needed money and asked if she could tell me my future for a small fee. I had some spare change and decided 'why not'."

"What did she tell you?" Carrie said curiously.

"She was shocked by what she discovered and looked at me with concern. She told me that one day a feline child with the last name of Watterson would cause my son great pain and loss. I would be faced with a choice that she warned me not to even concider."

"It was to kidnap me, wasn't it?" Lexy said trying to hold back her emotional pain and anger.

"You have no idea what some parents would be willing to do to save their children. At first I refused to believe her and thought she was crazy, but then I saw you in the mall that one day. It was by mere chance that our paths crossed and I knew that it would probably be my only chance to act, so without giving it much thought I did. My intention was never to harm you, I just needed to keep you away from him."

Lexy clenched her teeth and balled her fists. "So why did you let me go after twelve years?"

"I forgot. I somehow forgot ever having a son. It must sound preposterous to you, but it's as if he never existed in the first place. I no longer had any reason to keep you and therefore let you go, but recently I've started getting a vague memory of him. Bits and pieces as if he has returned into existence."

"So it was all for nothing huh? All those twelve years you took from me and it still happened. You still lost your son and I lost most of my childhood!" Lexy cried out, her eyes filled with hate.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry!?"

"Calm down Lexy." Keith said and placed a paw on her shoulder.

She pushed it off. "No I won't. I'm calling the police and I hope they put you away for double the amount of years you stole from me."

"Wait before you do I want to know. Who is your son?" Zoey asked.

"His n-name. It's it's… Rob."

* * *

 **Note:**... What!?


End file.
